


Coss

by Basuritas



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst and Humor, Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Infidelidad, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, XD, aaah, obra escolar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 60,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basuritas/pseuds/Basuritas
Summary: •Creek•Tweek decide participar en una obra de teatro, sin embargo no se da cuenta de que esto puede afectar la relación con su novio. Y no mejora nada cuando más personas se entrometen tratando de solucionar o empeorar las cosas.//////Soy muy mala en las sinopsis, pero denle una oportunidad a mi fanfic.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Pete (South Park: Raisins)/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de leer
> 
> Hola! Hace tiempo que quería escribir sobre esta pareja, sin embargo no me había animado a hacerlo. Esta es una parte que reserve para dejar en claro algunos puntos. Este fic esta desde hace 2 años en wattpad xd ahí esta mas avanzado, pero lo quería pasar a otra pagina ya que se están borrando varios perfiles de wattpad.  
> perdón si paso mal los capítulos pero es la primera vez que escribo en esta pagina.
> 
> 1\. Tratare de imitar el estilo (la esencia) de south park, porque me parece que en muchos eso es lo que falta.  
> 3\. Esto se desarrolla años después de los sucesos en tweek x Craig y los demás capítulos.  
> 5\. El titulo del fanfic es por Erika Peña Coss, quien es una chica que estuvo involucrada en el asesinato de sus hermanos menores, conocido como el caso de el "Asesino de Cumbres". Probablemente no tenga nada que ver con el fanfic.   
> 7-habrá Pete x Tweek en esta fanfic Xd  
> Y eso es todo, agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer este fic, y los animo a ustedes a escribir algo Petweek xd porque realmente me gusta esa pareja.

Había dejado la ventana abierta, anoche estaba demasiado cansado y no se había dado cuenta de eso, por lo cual al despertar su habitación estaba helada. Le extraño no haberse despertado para nada en la noche por el frió, sin embargo puede ser que ya se había acostumbrado, no era la primera vez que le pasaba.  
Se levanto para ducharse e irse a la escuela, por lo menos era viernes, y no faltaba mucho para las vacaciones de invierno. Aun era temprano cuando salio de la ducha y se vistió con ropa mas abrigadora de lo usual. 

Tweek bajo las escaleras para tomar algo de desayunar e irse.  
1 de diciembre, marcaba el calendario que sus padres tenían en la sala, por la que tuvo que pasar antes de salir por fin de la casa para encaminarse a la escuela.  
Últimamente todo estaba mas tranquilo de lo normal en su vida, simplemente problemas cotidianos de cualquier persona de su edad, aun así no bajaba la guardia y se mantenía atento por si algo extraño llegaba a suceder.

Tuvo que pasar enfrente de la cafetería de sus padres, de pronto escucho la voz de su padre llamándolo desde adentro del local, así que entro y se dirigió al mostrador, aunque probablemente no le iba a decir nada importante. La cafetería se había ampliado más desde hace dos años, solo un poco pues su clientela había aumentado esos últimos años.

-Hola hijo, ohhh, simplemente quería recordarte que esta noche tenemos una cena con los padres de Craig, no queremos que llegues tarde de la escuela, necesitamos que nos ayudes a ordenar la casa antes de que lleguen.  
Habia olvidado lo de la cena de esa noche, que realmente no tenia mucha importancia. Desde hace tiempo tenían cenas así muy a menudo. Normalmente eran tranquilas y no había porque estar nervioso, sin embargo no podía evitar tener ataques de ansiedad en cada una de esas estas.  
Habia empezado a salir con Craig hace unos años después de un incidente en la escuela que los involucró a ellos y a unas estudiantes extranjeras. Aun recordaba la conmoción de sus compañeros y la forma de actuar extraña de muchas de las personas del pueblo. En un principio todo era falso, cediendo a la presión social que todos ejercían hacia ellos, más sin embargo después de ser pareja por largo tiempo y haber pasado por muchas cosas ya no podía ser todo simplemente actuación. 

No hablaba tan abiertamente de eso con ninguna otra persona, y nunca habían definido su orientación sexual entre ellos, pero ambos ya estaban seguros de que su relación no era una farsa.  
Saliendo de sus pensamientos y regresando al presente lo único que Tweek pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, su padre le dio su acostumbrado vaso de café para por fin despedirse.

/////

Craig Tucker se encontraba nuevamente en la oficina de él Sr. Mackey. No sabía que había hecho esta vez, que el recordara no había hecho nada malo desde un buen tiempo. Cuando el consejero regreso y le dio uno de los típicos sermones simplemente asentía y trataba de no verse indiferente ante lo que sea que le hubiera dicho.

Al salir del aula lo único que pensaba era en llegar a su siguiente clase, porque probablemente le darían detención por llegar tarde.  
Vio a algunos de sus compañeros por los pasillos y los saludo. Había pasado varios años escolares con la mayoría, algunos se habían mudado ya de South Park, aunque realmente no hablaba mucho con ellos.

Fue a su casillero para buscar unos libros e irse a su salón. Al llegar se sentó en la parte de atrás y vio como Tweek ya había llegado, pero apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa de su pupitre, no estaba dormido, eso era seguro, pero como siempre si estaba temblando.  
Tweek ¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunto y se sentó a su lado.

-¡Como si no lo supieras, me estresa la cena de esta noche! -Tweek levanto la vista y hablo con su aguda voz.  
Craig volteo las pupilas, hace años que tenían ese tipo de cenas y siempre todo salía bien, pero él siempre están nervioso. Lo mejor que podría hacer era tratar de consolarlo.

Acercó más su banca a la de él para poder abrazarlo, pero cuando iba a hacerlo él Sr. Garrison (1) entro al salón, y siempre los regañaba, incluso si solo se tomaban de la mano durante clase, desde que había regresado a South Park después de haber terminado su puesto como presidente se había estado comportando más idiota que antes, no solo los afectaba a ellos pero si que trataba de un gusto en general en querer mandar a la mierda a sus alumnos.  
Craig bajo una de sus manos para entrelazarla con la de Tweek, esperando que no lo notara. El rubio se sobresalto con el contacto y le dio una cara de confucion y preocupación, pero solo le hizo un ademán para decirle que guardara silencio. Sin embargo no había calmado para nada a Tweek, quien en toda la clase simplemente estuvo comportándose más raro de lo normal, lo que llevo a Garrison a darse cuenta de que estaban tomados de las manos dándoles un vergonzoso sermón enfrente de toda la clase, mandado a Craig a detención por ser quien "inicio las cosas", pero él timbre sonó antes para hacer un receso e ir a la cafetería, "ya pueden irse, hijos de puta" dijo Garrison como de costumbre.

El rubio siguió a Craig para acompañarlo a merendar, se fueron caminando tomados de la mano. Él mayor se detuvo cuando sintió que su novio había dejado de caminar, se giró y vio como Tweek veía atentamente un cartel en la pizarra de afiches, se trataba de una obra de teatro que se estaba planeando.

-Hola chicos - de repente llegó Wendy -¿Les interesa audicionar para la obra de teatro? Estoy a cargo y realmente no hay mucha gente interesada en actuar.

-Deberías intentarlo, cariño, eres bueno actuando - le dijo a Tweek, pues parecía haber mostrado un verdadero interés en eso.

-¡¿Yo?!, Ghaaa ¡no sé si pueda hacerlo -la última vez que Tweek había actuado en la escuela Cartman lo molesto tanto que no dormía por el estrés de tener a alguien siempre acosándolo.

-Es de Edgar Allan Poe, el no escribía obras de teatro, pero adaptaremos uno de sus cuentos -la chica le entrego uno de los afiches con la información -si decides hacerlo nos vemos al final de clases en el auditorio ¡Adiós! ojalá te animes a intentarlo, Tweek.  
Ya en la cafetería la pareja tomó asiento junto a su grupo de siempre, con token y Jimmy, Clyde se había mudado hace un año, pero aún seguía manteniéndose en contacto con él. Mientras Jimmy trataba de contar un chiste, los demás hablaban de cualquier trivialidad. El rubio temblaba y pensaba sobre la obra. Exceptuando la parte mala de su última experiencia actuando debía admitir que la experiencia había estado genial para él, que siempre pensó que no tenía ninguna cualidad o talento.  
Saco el afiche para leer la información, para su mala suerte detrás de él iba pasando Éric Cartman el cual noto el afiche y sabía que se trataba de la obra, pues estando a cargo la novia de Stan él les había estado contando sobre eso, y también la había ayudado a organizar algunas cosas. En simples palabras "pura mierda".

-Heey, Tweek ¿Estas pensando en participar en la obra? -dijo con su típica voz burlona- Sería genial, sabes.  
-P-pues no lo sé -contesto ingenuamente Tweek, rezando que se fuera y lo dejara en paz.

-Vete, culo gordo -Le grito Craig, interviniendo.

-Simplemente fue una pregunta, wow, Craig no te pongas así -Contesto fingiendo inocencia, y antes de que pudiera contestarle Craig le había levantado el dedo y rodeado a Tweek con su brazo para simplemente olvidarle.

Cartman solo puso cara de indignación y se fue a sentar, y la pareja puedo escuchar como el gordo le pedía a Stan que su "perra" rechazara a Tweek para las audiciones. Simplemente no entendían como el grupo de Stan podían seguir siendo amigos de ese tipo, y soportarlo durante tanto tiempo.

/////

Él timbre sonó para anunciar el fin de clases por esa semana. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos tomados de las manos, sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo para que él Sr. Garrison se diera cuenta.

-¿A dónde te parece que vas, Craig? Silueta a tu novia y vete a la cafetería para detención. Hijo de puta -Susurro lo bastante alto para que él lo escuchara. El chico solo le levanto el dedo.

-¡Ghaa! ¡Que pendejo! -Respondió Tweek cuando su maestro ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlo- Bueno, creo que yo iré a la audición, ¡Pero me hubiera relajado más si tú estuvieras ahí!

-Lo siento, cariño, sabes que no puedo. Si él Sr. Mackey se descuida saldré para verte -Soltó su mano y le dio un corto beso en los labios -Quedaras, estoy seguro que si, Tweek.

Craig se giró para ir hacia la cafetería. Aprovecharía el tiempo haciendo tareas o algún trabajo que llevara atrasado, sin embargo al entrar advirtió que no podría estar tranquilo, pues se volvía a topar con el gordo quien además de él eran los únicos que se encontraban ahí.  
Saludo al consejero y se sentó bien lejos de ese idiota.

-¿Porque somos los únicos en este jodido lugar? -Para su mala suerte al ver que el otro trataba de alejarse simplemente lo orillo a cambiarse a la misma mesa que estaba el otro -Y dime ¿Porque estás aquí? ¿De nuevo los encontraron DEMASIADO cariñosos?

-No es tu problema, culo -Trato de ignorarlo fingiendo que leía uno de sus libros de texto.

-Relájate, Craig, solo fue una pregunta. A mí me mandaron por decirle puta a la puta de Heidi, aún no la he perdonado por dejarme.

"Fue hace años, superalo" pensó Craig. No entendía porque se cerraba tanto a eso, en ese tiempo Éric había salido con otras chicas, pues cuando ellos crecían Cartman si había mejorado visualmente. Aún estaba gordo, pero practicaba deportes, así que se podría decir que estaba "fuertecito", como el mismo se describía.

-Solo nos tomamos de la mano, el idiota del maestro exagera por todo -Contesto por fin el de cabello negro.

-No quería molestar a Tweek, solo tenía interés en la dichosa obra de teatro, pero si seguimos aquí y nos perdemos las audiciones será una puta mierda.

-No te creo, además ¿Porque tantas ganas de ir a ver? ¿Para insultar a Wendy o para burlarte de Tweek? Aléjate de mi, imbécil.

-Te ayudaré a salir cuando el Sr. Mackey salga, en unos minutos más seguro tendrá que irse porque el Director PC querrá que asesore a algún alumno con su identidad de genero, sabes cómo es eso -Dijo susurrando.

Craig solo puedo asentir, le creía a Éric porque era quien más pasaba tiempo en detención, así que algo debería saber. Y de verdad quería acompañar a Tweek.  
-Y quiero ir para comprobar si los rumores son ciertos, supongo que vas por lo mismo y no solo a ver a tu novio...

-¿Qué rumores? ¿Sobre quién? -Por favor, que no fueran sobre ellos.

-Oh, no lo sabes, que poca atención le ponen ustedes a sus perras, chicos -Cartman estaba divertidísimo con toda la situación -Pues bien, si no lo sabes te lo diré. Hace unas semanas Kyle llegó y nos dijo que uno de los chicos góticos había empezado a molestar mucho a Tweek a la hora del receso, creo que fue la chica. Supongo que fue cuando tú no estabas o estabas muy distraído para no darte cuenta.  
Craig recordó que la había visto una cuántas veces merodeando cerca de ellos, pero simplemente no le prestó atención, pues no había un motivo para que los despreciarán.

-Bien, empezamos a prestar más atención a eso porque queríamos saber en qué problema se había metido tu novia. ¿Sabes que hace unas semanas volvieron a retar a Stan?(2), pues claro, tu fuiste a ver el encuentro. El punto es que uno de los góticos está en el cuerpo de baile, Michael, o algo así. Bueno, después de todo eso él y los demás "godos" fueron a discutir con uno del mismo grupo, el del pelo teñido, ya sabes.

-¿Eso en que involucra a Tweek?

-Déjame terminar, carajo. Ellos discutieron porque resulta que ese tipo estuvo mirando a Tweek todo el rato, no sé porque les molesto, solo paso. Estaba unos asientos atrás de ustedes, me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta.  
Ahora Craig si estaba enojado, ¿Que era lo que esos maricas tenían en contra de ellos? ¿Y que quería el otro con Tweek?.

-La obra va a ser de Poe, y ese tipo va a estar ahí, seguramente audicionando o solo viendo. A fin de cuentas probablemente puedas ver con tus propios ojos lo que pasa.

No sabía si podía confiar en Éric, ya había jugado a lo mismo otras veces y lo más probable era que solo se pusiera celoso sin motivo alguno, para causar una pelea entre él y su novio. Pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.  
Asintió de forma que aceptaba la propuesta de su compañero, lo único que faltaba era esperar a que el consejero tuviera que ir a atender asuntos con otros alumnos.  
No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que dejara su asiento, esperaron un rato para ver si no regresaba, y no lo hizo. Trataron de ser lo más cuidadosos posibles por si llegaba a encontrarse con alguien en los pasillos. Al llegar a el auditorio lo primero que Craig vio fue a Token audicionando, y a otros niños que parecían simplemente ver desde los asientos. Se molestó cuando no vio a Tweek por ningún lado, quizá ya hasta se habría ido y no lo había podido ver audicionando ¿Le habría ido bien?

-¡Craig! -Le grito Wendy haciéndole señales para que se acercará, y así lo hizo.

-¿Cómo le fue? ¿Sigue aquí? -Pregunto sin mencionar el nombre.

-A él le fue genial, es muy probable que se quede. Pero quería hablarte de un par de cambios que se hará por consejos de la dirección... -Debía sentirse preocupado por esas palabras, Craig tomó asiento a un lado de Wendy- Verás, el Director PC me pidió que modificará un poco la obra para que sea más inclusiva. Para no hacer largo el asunto Tweek va a interpretar una obra con temática un poco romántica con otro chico, espero que no te moles...

-¿Con quién? -Dijo para interrumpirla, sonaba molesto.

-Oh... Con uno de los niños góticos, Pete Thelman. No te preocupes, Craig, no hay nada que temer.

-¡Craig! Están por allá -Dijo Cartman de repente.

Subió al escenario a la parte detrás de este, solo para encontrarse con una escena que lo enfurecido aún más. Su novio acompañado del ya mencionado Pete, ensayando una escena "romántica", donde lo tomaba a veces de la manos. Tweek temblaba de vez en cuando y tenía un leve sonrojo en su rostro, aunque pudo a ver sido la imaginación de Craig, que le jugaba una mala broma.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -Trato de sonar neutral, pero no podía a evitar seguir molesto.  
Su voz hizo que ambos se exaltaran.

-¡Ghaa! Craig ¿Qué haces aquí? -un nervioso Tweek sujetaba su libreto.

-Vine a verte, amor -Se dirigido hacia Tweek rodeándolo de la cintura dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Eh... ¡Te presento a Pete! Va a actuar conmigo en la obra. Pete, este es mi novio Craig.

-Lo se, todos en la escuela lo saben.

Pete parecía un poco incómodo con toda la situación, seguramente Craig no dejaría de ir a ver los ensayos. Solo había visto a el gótico en la clase de arte (pintura, para ser más específico), jamás entraba a las demás clases, siempre estaba fumando, y al igual que a su pareja le gustaba el café.  
No podía adelantarse y decir algo que al final puede que no ser cierto, pero era sospechoso que se hubiera ofrecido a actuar algo romántico con el rubio. Simplemente diría que era algo marica y se iría, aunque fuera de Edgar Allan Poe

-Bien chicos reúnanse -La voz sonó en medio del escenario -Quiero que estén aquí mañana temprano, la mayoría probablemente sean extras pero quiero que practiquen mantenerse serios y acoplarse a las situaciones.  
Tweek ¿Puedes venir un segundo?

-¡¿Qué pasa, hice algo mal?!

-No, para nada, simplemente quiero pedirte que ensayes más que el resto. Eres bueno, pero en ocasiones anteriores has improvisado y no te has aprendido los libretos. Pero esta vez queremos apegarnos a los diálogos que ya establecido, ¿Bien?  
Él solamente asintió, de repente Craig tomó su mano.

-Te llevaré a casa, tu padre se molestara si llegas tarde -Le dio una mirada a el gótico sin tratar de ser obvio, antes de marcharse del lugar.

-¡La jugada te salió mal emo de mierda! -Grito Cartman para salir del auditorio igualmente.

/////

-¿Cómo se llama el cuento?

-"Los anteojos". Dude, ¿Te pasa algo? Suenas más amargado de lo usual.

-Hoy Cartman me contó algo muy interesante, tiene que ver con Tweek y un tipo que anda detrás de él todo el tiempo.

-Oh... Eso.

-¿Lo sabías?, ¿Porque no me dijiste nada? Se supone que somos amigos -Sujeto su celular con brusquedad, molesto con la persona en la otra línea.

-No lo se, nos parecía una perdida de tiempo el preocuparte por eso. Él no te cambiaría por un gótico idiota, ustedes llevan saliendo desde hace años, no se va a terminar todo así de repente.

-No lo se, es que no estoy totalmente seguro en que nada vaya a pasar o a cambiar entre nosotros. Y ahora van a pasar más tiempo juntos por esa estúpida obra. Pero iré a todos los malditos ensayos, eso te lo aseguro.

-Yo lo mantendré vigilado, no te preocupes. Te hubiera avisado, pero es que tú no actúas una mierda.

-Pero igual pude haberlo intentado. Bien, tengo que volver, debo hacer algunas cosas.

Cuando la llamada termino no sabía si se sentía más relajado o más angustiado, si los demás no le habían dicho nada porque estaban seguros de que nada ocurría entre esos dos entonces eso debería mantenerlo más tranquilo. Su inseguridad le dolía, y le dolía mucho más el pensar que él rubio podía serle infiel. Pero no podría dejar de imaginarse como hasta ahí había llegado su relación.

No conocía tanto a los góticos, pero Stan Marsh si, de hecho cuando eran niños había estado con ellos un tiempo después de unas de las muchas rupturas que había tenido con Wendy, ya hablaría con el después para ver si podía sacarle más información. Estaba agradecido con el gordo por ser el primero en haberle hablado de ese tema, aunque probablemente solo lo había hecho para ver una pelea, tampoco le daría ese gusto.  
Se metió a la ducha antes de que sus padres llegarán, siempre le pedían que se arreglara de manera formal para esas cenas.   
Ese era otro punto a favor de ellos son, en cierta manera sus padres eran geniales, al menos los de Tweek que lo aceptaron a la primera cuando les dijeron que era homosexual, aunque al principio solo era para ser políticamente correctos, y lo apreciaban mucho, siempre lo invitaban a pasar el día con su hijo, o a quedarse a dormir cuando regresaba muy tarde a casa. Y si decidía cambiarlo seguramente sus padres no llegarían a acostumbrarse a una nueva persona tan diferente a como es él, además el rompimiento sería algo duro de superar para ellos.

Volvió a pensar en todas la veces en las que le había pedido que pasará la noche con Tweek, se lo pedían de igual manera cuando tenía 11 años, pero ahora las cosas parecían ya haber cambiado y sabía muy bien a donde querían llegar los padres de su novio con esas peticiones.  
Salió de la ducha y fue a buscar su ropa sentándose en su cama. Se distrajo viendo la galería de su celular, tenía muchas fotos de Stripe, pero también de Tweek. Cambio en dirección a sus vídeos para encontrarse con lo que estaba buscando.

Hace unas tres semanas había estado en la casa de los Tweak, los padres estaban trabajando y ellos solo estaban en el cuarto del rubio, hablando de cualquier cosa. De repente ambos se había puesto más cariñosos de lo usual, iniciando así una cesión de besos y esa vez la sensación para él se había vuelto más placentera causando un problema que trato de cubrir con una almohada, pero su novio ya se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba, y todo eso no termino para nada mal, pues Tweek término haciéndole un "Blow Job"(3), y tenía todo el acto grabado en vídeo.

Desde ese acercamiento ninguno de los dos había vuelto a hablar sobre eso. Sin embargo ese día al llegar a su casa y pensar que nadie estaba vio la grabación en la cocina. Estaba demasiado ocupado cuando su padre se aproximo a él y también se dio cuenta muy tarde de que estaba ahí.  
Se salvó de un castigo, más no de una vergonzosa conversación con su padre sobre el sexo.  
No lo había sermoneado, el sabía que su hijo ya estaba en edad de experimentar ciertas cosas con su pareja y más cuando llevaban tanto tiempo saliendo. Le había hablado de como eso podría unirlos más, de que no hiciera nada si Tweek no quería. También le había advertido que si llegaban a terminar no hiciera una pendejada con el vídeo que tenía, o algo así.  
La situación también había sido muy incómoda para Thomas, pues desde el incidente no podría ver a Tweek a los ojos cada vez que iba a visitar a su hijo. Habría preferido no estar ese día para no haber visto eso. Y estaba seguro de que ese cena iba a estar extra incómoda para él.  
¿Eso realmente podría unirlos más? Si era cierto seguro que si lo hacían no pensaría en dejarlo, y si Tweek le había hecho un oral por cuenta propia seguro que ya había pensado en hacerlo. Le resultaba incómodo el tratar de tener intimidad con Tweek, esa noche se lo comentaría.  
Se levantó y se asomó por la ventana de su cuarto, la casa de los frente era la de Henrietta Biggle ya veces veía como los góticos entraban a su casa, hoy no los había visto entrar.

Busco información en su laptop de el cuento que iban a representar.  
La trama iba de un hombre que heredaba una gran fortuna de parte de un familiar fallecido, y una noche va a un teatro donde ve a una mujer muy hermosa y se enamora de ella aprimera vista, posteriormente a eso él le pide matrimonio, y en la noche de bodas descubre algo desagradable y tenebroso de la mujer con la que se casó.

Craig no era gran fanático de las novelas, preferia las enciclopedias con temas interesantes como sobre el espacio, animales, etc.  
Se preguntó a quien interpretaría cada uno, a Pete no le sentaba nada mal el interpretar al protagonista de la historia, pues igual que él era un "mirón", y así debería quedarse.

Por otra parte también debía prestar más atención a Tweek, pues no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban molestando, y eso le pesaba mucho. Aunque ya se las cobraría a ellos.

Cuando iba a cerrar su ventana escucho como alguien lo llamaba.  
Una pequeña piedra se aproximo a él y le pegó justo en la frente.

-¡Mierda!, Carajo, esto duele -había caído al suelo por el dolor del golpe. Escucho que alguien tocaba insistentemente él timbre. Así que fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡¿Y tú qué haces aquí?!, Pudiste darme en el ojo, idiota.

Su visita era nada menos que Cartman, esperaba no encontrarlo hasta el lunes en la escuela, para su mala suerte ahí estaba. Entro como si se tratara de su casa.  
-¿Qué quieres? -Lo siguió hasta a donde había ido.

-Pues vine a planear la estrategia que usaremos para matar al amante de Tweek, que estaba viendo un programa con mi madre sobre crímenes pasionales y me he dado la tarea de anotar todo lo que pude -Saco una pequeñita libreta de notas de su bolsillo.

-No es su amante, estúpido. Y no lo vamos a matar, ni me vas a ayudar porque no lo necesito. Puedo encargarme de él yo solo.

-Si lo golpeamos entre los dos será mucho más fácil, Craig. ¿Porque los maricas como tú tienen que ser tan complicados?

Craig subió a su baño para limpiar su herida seguido por Cartman.  
-Dios, se va a preocupar mucho si ve esto -dice para si mismo refiriéndose a su novio -Ni una palabra de esto a Tweek, no quiero que esto afecte su actuación.

-Clarooo, no le diré nada. Pero tienes que entender que le estás dejando el camino muy fácil a ese jodido "emo", y si me dejaras ayudarte a desaserte de él todo se resolvería muy rápido.

En la mente de Cartman el ya había ayudado a sus compañeros con su relación (en su mente, claro, porque realmente no había hecho nada). Aún tenía pesadillas con su yo cupido, pero sentía que todo valía la pena si ellos estaban juntos y no dejaría que eso fuera en vano por una estúpida infidelidad.   
Eric se apoyo en la ventana para centrarse en la casa de los Biggle, vio como los góticos salían llevándose él auto de la mamá de Henrietta. Conducía.

-Hey, marica ¿Sabes conducir?

-No, siempre repruebo el examen, y no me llames marica, culon.

-16 años y usas tú bicicleta, patético. Los góticos saben conducir, al menos el podría sacar a Tweek en auto.

-Si vas a seguir tratando de hacerme sentir mal mejor lárgate, tengo que estar listo y ya casi es la hora.

-Cena con los suegros, muy bien, muy bien. Te veré después para planear la estrategia.

-¡Solo lárgate!

Escucho como Cartman bajaba las escaleras y abría la puerta para por fin irse, pero podía regresar mañana así que debía pensar bien en como le diría que no quería su ayuda, ni la necesitaba porque de ese asunto se encargaba él solo.

/////

-Sube al auto, Craig -Dijo Thomas abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

-Si -bajo de su cama y salió de su cuarto.

Thomas vio como su hijo traía un ramo de flores en las manos, seguro eran para su novio, pero era un gesto extraño de su parte. Aunque tampoco debería darle mucha importancia, quizá solo quería impresionarlo.  
Laura y Ruby Tucker también vieron el ramo y exclamaron lo lindo que era y como a él rubio le iban a encantar. Ellas eras las únicas que no eran un manojo de nervios en ese auto, les gustaba bastante esas cenas. Laura quería mucho a la familia Tweak y al noviecito de su hijo, a Ruby su relación le parecía muy cool, demasiado para el pendejo de su hermano.

La casa de los Tweak estaba en otro vecindario no muy lejos del suyo, podían llegar caminando pero necesitaban ser más rápidos porque ya era un poco tarde. En ese lugar también vivian varios miembros del "team Stan", como Kyle y Éric a quien esperaba no encontrar y que no interrumpirá su cena.  
Al bajar del auto vio como el papá de Stan, Randy, limpiaba su auto. Vio a Craig bajar del auto con el regalo, y solamente sonrió y le hizo una seña como tratando de decirle "bien hecho". Tocaron el timbre.  
La Sra. Tweak fue quien los recibió, su esposo y su hijo estaban esperándolos en la sala, los adultos y Ruby se dirigieron al comedor. Craig le entrego las flores a Tweek de manera brusca.

El rubio se sorprendió por el detalle y lo agradeció mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba al comedor donde también se encontraban los demás.   
Al principio había tensión por parte de Thomas, siempre era así, pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo se iba relajando como vez más, y el ambiente no era tan pesado.  
-Mi hijo va a actuar en una obra de su escuela, empezaba a creer que no tenía ninguna afición o talento pero de nuevo me ha sorprendido.

-oh, que bien, ¿Qué papel interpretara? -pregunto Thomas tratando de sonar interesado.

-Bueno, es una o-obra basada en un cuento de Poe, no es muy interesante, saben -Tweek tomó un sorbo de su taza de café para tratar de relajarse -sera algo de suspenso, creo.

-¿La obra que el Director quiere volver homosexual? -Interrumpio Ruby -¿A quien interpretaría Tweak?  
Esa pregunta dejo helado a Tweek al ver la mirada de su novio sobre el, le recordaba a la cara que ponía Cartman cuando estaba enojado con Heidi. -A-a la chica, ¡Pero no habra nada explícito! Por suerte.

Thomas vio de reojo a Craig, quien de un momento a otro parecía molesto, probablemente celoso y con razón. Él también se molestó un poco, el que le dieran tan poca importancia al asunto, y encima que le celebrarán el hecho de que iba a engañar a su hijo en el escenario. Una forma muy dramática de ver todo pero realmente no sabía cómo esperaban que se lo tomará.  
Después de un tiempo y al ser ya hora de irse Craig llevo a su novio a la sala para poder estar solos. Se sentaron en uno de los sillones y se preparo mentalmente para lo que le iba a decir.

-Bien, Tweek, escucha. Hemos estado saliendo durante mucho tiempo, y ha sido muy genial y todo, espero que tú también lo pienses.

-¡Gha!, Claro que sí, ¿Pero a qué viene todo esto? -Lo sujeto de las manos sin comprender lo que le quería decir.

-Bien, mira, yo quería pedir tu consentimiento para... -Están dudando en si era realmente bueno el decirle o no. No se dio cuenta cuando los padres de su novio estaban en la entrada del comedor que daba a la sala escuchándolos y siendo totalmente consientes de lo que Craig iba a pedir - ¿Podemos hacerlo? No ahora, claro.

El adicto al café casi se desmaya por la petición y más al ver que sus padres los estaban viendo con unas sonrisas enormes. Por la conmoción solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Estamos tan felices por ustedes, es algo maravilloso! -La esposa de Richard había ido a abrazar al par sin ganas de hacer como que no había escuchado nada -¡Cariño! Craig pasará la noche aquí.

-¡Son taaaan gays!, ¡Tweek, pones orgulloso a tu padre!

-¡Gha! -fue lo único que pudo decir el mencionado para cubrirse la cara con las manos, por toda la vergüenza que le estaban haciendo pasar.

-Eh, no, hoy no puedo saben -Trato de escudarse el otro, al escuchar eso los padres de Tweek se pusieron un poco tristes, pero realmente no querían enfrentarse a ello tan rápido.  
Sin embargo y sin saber el contexto de la conversación Laura Tucker apoyo la idea de que su hijo pasará la noche ahí. Y después de unos minutos ya estaban en la habitación de Tweek.

Le había prestado una pijama y trataba de que el tema no fuera mencionado, en parte sentía que era su culpa por haberse comportado de aquella forma unas semanas atrás, y siendo sinceros era lo que también esperaba que pasara pronto y sabía que Craig también, no fue algo que lo tomo totalmente de sorpresa.  
Había ido a ducharse y cuando salió encontró a Craig ya dormido, no lo culpaba pues seguro que había sido un día pesado para él. Al menos podrían irse juntos al ensayo mañana por la mañana. Ya sabía que tardaría más en dormir por la cantidad de café que había tomado.  
Gran parte de la noche se la había pasado estudiando los diálogos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)* En este fic Garrison vuelve a dar clases después de haber sido presidente, lo inicie antes de haber visto el último capítulo de la temporada 21.  
> (2)* Referencia al capítulo de "Pi por el Cu".  
> (3)* Blow Job =sexo oral
> 
> Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado y perdon por la falta de ortografía, me gustaría leer sus opiniones en los comentarios.


	2. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No había publicado bien el capítulo jsjsjsj

Inténtelo una vez más! ¡Quizá ahora les salga bien! -grito un divertido Éric Cartman -Cielos, actuar es para imbéciles.

-¡Cartman, largo de aquí! -una estresada Wendy se levantó de su asiento. 

-¿Acaso quieres que te acuse, Wendy? Grandísima puta, déjame estar aquí.

-Creo que debería quedarse, "per se", parece que realmente quiere vernos actuar. 

Había varias personas en el escenario. Cómo Token, Lisa, Tweek, Pete y también Mike Makowski. Este último había dicho la última oración muy ingenuamente, sin embargo había sido suficiente para que Wendy diera un largo suspiro y simplemente trataba de ignorar la actitud y comentarios de Cartman.

-Como sea, vamos a continuar. Token, esta es la parte donde tu amigo te cuánta que hay un hombre en el teatro que lo tiene cautivado.

-Claro -Respondió Black y comenzó a hablar. 

-Están abusando a Tweek con la mirada -La sonrisa de Cartman parecía no querer irse nunca. Estaba sentado a un lado de Craig, quien era la persona culpable de que el gordo estuviera ahí ese día.

-Así va el cuento idiota -Contesto sin voltear a verlo.

-¡Mierda! Voy tarde a mi entrenamiento, me cuentas qué pasó -Salio corriendo del auditorio.

Todo ese rato trato de mantener una postura neutral hacia lo que ocurría ahí, lo estaba alterando. Pero quería hacer como si supiera que lo que sea que el gótico intentará, no funcionaría.  
Era verdad lo que decía Cartman, y fue verdad lo que contesto él, pero esa escena lo enfurecía demasiado.

-Bien Tweek, quiero que lo mires atentamente igual que él te está mirando. Imagina como verías a Craig en esa situación.

-¡Gha!, ¡Si! -vio a un neutral Craig en el público que lo calmo. Sin embargo cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Pete sintió una gran incomodidad, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo miraba así. Pero tenía que coquetear con él en una escena y lo haría bien.

-¡Wow!, Tu novio es un gran actor -Le dijo una chica vampiro que estaba sentada unos asientos atrás con otros de su grupo.

A pensar de todos estos comentarios y la química que estaban mostrando en el escenario, Craig seguía optando por verse de un estado de ánimo normal, el de siempre.  
En ese momento otro grupo entro al auditorio, y eran nada más y nada menos que el resto de los góticos, las personas que en ese momento menos quería ver. Todos estaban fumando y muy callados con la vista hacia enfrente viendo el ensayo.

-Bueno, eso será todo por hoy chicos, si se pudieran juntar a ensayar fuera de la escuela sería grandioso, también tenemos que empezar a ver los vestuarios. Todos bajaron con sus libretos en manos.

-¡¿Que te pareció?!, No creo que haya estado mal, ¡¿O si estuve muy mal?!

Tweek trataba de arrancar su cabello por los nervios.

-No te lastimes, estuviste genial, bebé -Sostuvo sus manos con intención de que parará de hacerse daño.

-Es verdad que estuviste genial, per se, tienes un talento natural -Se metió Mike a la conversación -Si están de acuerdo puedo organizar un grupo de estudio en mi casa, puedes llevar a tu novio, Tweek.

Mike trataba de ser amigable la gran mayoría de las veces, siempre había sido muy popular en la escuela, pero desde que había iniciado la moda de los niños vampiro toda esa popularidad había despegado aún más.

-Chicos, ustedes también vengan. Pueden ir a ver a Pete.

-Preferiría ahorcarme que ir a tu casa -Contesto indiferente Firkle.

-Largo de aquí, mojón, que te hace pensar que iríamos a tu casa -Dijo Henrietta.

-La verdad es que yo si tengo que ir a la casa del del Conde Draculo -Pete sacudió su cabello como solía hacerlo cada tres minutos.

-Genial, entonces los veo el lunes por la tarde, chicos -Fue como si Makowski no hubiera escuchado ninguno de los insultos. Se fue tan feliz como siempre.

-Debimos matarlo cuando tuvimos oportunidad -Dijo Michael de repente.

-Si -Contesto el resto al unisonido.

Tweek y Craig se acercaron a hablar un rato con Token y Nichole, quien estaba ahí para ver a su novio.

-Si, deberían venir con nosotros, será divertido, sería como una noche de cita doble, el viernes -hablaba alegremente la chica -Íbamos ser tres parejas, pero Wendy y Stan están teniendo problemas.

-Cierra la boca, si iremos -Le dijo Wendy cuando paso a un lado de ellos para salir.

-¿En dónde será? -Pregunto Tucker.

-¡En el Village Inn! Es un restaurante a las afueras del pueblo -Respondo Token -Hay muchos moteles cerca también, por eso sera una noche solo de parejas.

Mientras token y Nichole se miraban y reían por ese comentario, Tweek y Craig trataban de hacer lo mismo, más Craig quien sabía que los góticos seguían en el mismo lugar, y esperaba que hubieran escuchado eso. 

-Si iremos, suena bien, de todas formas no teníamos nada que hacer ese día. 

Mientras ellos seguían planeando la cita del viernes el otro grupo ya se retiraba.

-Nos vemos, Token, Tweek -Se despidió Pete antes de salir, moviendo su mechón de cabello.

Los mencionados se despidieron también de él, el último de los góticos en salir, Michael, paso cerca Tweek dándole un golpe totalmente intencional con el hombro, haciendo que tirará su libreto. No tuvo tiempo de reclamar la agresión pues se dentro en recoger las hojas y quejarse por el dolor del golpe. 

-¡Cuidado! -Reclamo inútilmente el de cabello negro, pues ellos ya se habían ido.

-No hagas caso a esos maricas, Tweek, no tiene nada mejor que hacer -Nichole lo ayudó a recoger las hojas que se habían regado.

-¿Me acompañas al baño, Token? -Pregunto Craig.

-Vayan, nosotros los esperaremos afuera, no tarden. Vamos Tweek. 

Ambos pares salieron de ahí por diferentes direcciones. Cuando llegaron al baño lo primero que hizo Craig fue quitarse su gorro y estrujarlo por la frustración e impotencia que sentía en esos momentos.

-¿Desde cuándo pasa esto? Antes no había tenido interés de acercarse a él, carajo. 

-Desde hace unas semanas... no te tortures amigo, se la pasarán tan bien el viernes que tu novio será quién lo mandé al carajo antes que tu.

-Vamos a hacerlo hoy, él no tiene ni idea. Hablamos ayer de hacerlo pero no hemos acordado cuando y no lo necesito. 

-¿No te estás apresurando, amigo? No creo que le gusten esa clase de sorpresas.

-Tampoco creo que le disguste, él lo quiere tanto como yo, estoy seguro -Te recargo en la pared suspirando para dejar escapar toda esa tensión -De todas las personas que hay en la escuela tenía que fijarse en él. 

Black solo podía ver a su amigo y tratar de apoyarlo. Le dolía verlo así pero no sabía que consejos podría darle pues jamás había estado en una situación como esa con su novia.

-Hay que largarnos, nos están esperando.

Su amigo simplemente asintió.

/////

Ya era de noche cuando habían regresado a la casa de Tweek. Habían pasado toda la tarde en casa de Token, jugando videojuegos y también hablando con Clyde por videollamada. La casa no estaba vacía, los padres de su novio habían llegado antes. Los saludo amablemente y discretamente les pidió que no subieran a la planta de arriba, y ellos sabían a que era lo que eso quería decir.

Rieron de manera baja, mientras Tweek subía a su habitación Craig iba detrás de él con una taza de café. Cuando éste último entro al cuarto cerró la puerta con seguro, el otro no se había dado cuenta. Ambos se acostaron en la cama y mirando hacia el techo. La luz estaba apagada, pero la ventana estaba abierta y había luz de luna que iluminaba la habitación, no era una oscuridad total.

-¿Que te ha parecido el ensayo? -Pregunto Craig.

-¡No había estado en una obra que requeriera tan pocas personas! Aunque supongo que es más fácil organizarse mejor así.

-Si, aún así ¿Has notado lo estresada que está Wendy? No la culpo, que maldito dolor de cabeza debe ser Stan.

El rubio río ante ese comentario, le gustaba estar relajado con él.

-Si, supongo. No me imaginé las personas con las que me tocaría trabajar -Se acercó más a Craig- Me sorprende más de parte de Pete, se ha portado muy bien conmigo, no como los otros.

-Tweek, yo sé que ellos te están molestando... digo, además de lo que te hizo esa "jirafa" hoy al salir.

Se estremeció al darse cuenta de que alguien le había contado, preferia guardarlo para él y ser la víctima temporal, a que otras personas se metieran y las cosas se hicieran más graves.

-Me lo dijo Cartman, por si te lo preguntas. No puedes dejar que te hagan eso, si ellos te atacan tienes que defenderte. ¿Sabes porque lo hacen?

-No, un día comenzaron a hacerlo. Pero Pete no, aunque quizá sea parte de una broma... 

Craig tomó a Tweek y lo abrazo, sabía que eso causaba mucho estrés en Tweek, le gustaría decirle lo que pasaba pero ese tema arruinaría la noche. Después de unos minutos se veían fijamente y se besaban. Cómo la ves que había grabado a Tweek.  
Mientras están en eso ya había un bulto dentro del pantalón de Craig quien sujeto la mano de Tweek y la llevo adentro de sus pantalones. En ese momento el rubio reacción y saco su mano de ahí.

-¡¿Que mierda?!, Mis padres están en la casa. No seas un cabrón.

-Les avise que no subieran, la puerta está cerrada. Vamos -Contesto, y con más brusquedad volvió a tomar su mano y regresara al lugar donde había estado antes.  
Se puso arriba de él sin dejarle tiempo de hablar volvió a besarlo, Tweek comenzaba a acariciar el miembro.  
Su cuerpo también comenzó a ceder y a relajarse. Trataba de no hacer ruido, y de vez en cuando veía hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que sus padres no estaban en esa planta de la casa.

Los besos bajaron hasta su cuello dejando marcas, seguramente no se notarían.  
Se retiró de encima solamente para quitarse la sudadera y la camiseta. El rubio veía atentamente cada parte del cuerpo, así que el comenzó a desabotonarse la camiseta, Craig se relajo y simplemente se quedó viéndolo como su novio se desvestía completamente. Para él era una hermosa escena, el ver en su totalidad esa pálida piel. 

Él rubio gateo hacia donde estaba Craig y comenzó a masturbar su pene, y también a darle pequeños besos en la punta y a meterla en su boca.

Craig no podía soportarlo, tomó la cabeza de Tweek y comenzó a "follar" su boca, respondía con pequeños gemidos. Sin embargo y al sentir que estaba apunto de terminar saco su pene de esa boca y puso a Tweek en cuatro de una manera muy brusca, lo que sorprendió al otro. Comenzó a rosar la entrada y usar su semen como un lubricante.

Tweek comenzó a ponerse nervioso, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a todo eso de manera positiva pero él no podía relajarse con toda la presión que sentía por hacerlo bien. Tampoco quería parar a Craig y hacerlo sentir mal, decidió que tenía que ser una buena experiencia al menos para uno de los dos, ya después hablaría sobre eso, y habría otras oportunidades para que ambos lo disfrutarán.  
Sin embargo un repentino dolor hizo que dejara de poder conservarse en sus pensamientos, la penetración había comenzado.

-¡Craig, no!, ¡Espera! -Grito cuando ya fue muy tarde ya que Craig lo había metido más.  
Al girar su cabeza pudo ver la cara de su novio como no la había visto antes, era seguro que él lo estaba disfrutando mucho más que él.

-Solo relájate... dime cuándo q-quieras que siga -Casi no podía hablar, era como si estuviera perdido.

Tweek espero unos minutos para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a esa nueva actividad, movió sus caderas para indicarle al otro que se moviera, y se arrepintió por la ola de dolor que se aproximaba.   
Trato de cubrir esos quejidos con jadeos, su novio se movía lento pero profundo, él estaba llorando en voz baja. De Craig solo se podía escuchar la respiración tan agitada y el nombre de su novio que se escapaba de sus labios.

Trato de relajarse y disfrutar la sensación, pues el dolor que sentía se iba reemplazando por placer, así que le pido que lo hiciera más rápido. De repente sintió como un líquido caliente lo llenaba, y después no sintió nada. Craig ya había terminado.

Se quitó de encima para hacerse a un lado y recostarse junto al otro. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Carajo, de verdad lo siento Tweek, yo no quería que fuera tan rápido -Dijo con mucha vergüenza.

-Ehhh, no te preocupes. Fue la primera vez, le pasa a cualquiera, l-la próxima vez será mejor.

Le sonrió y lo ayudó a masturbarse para que él también pudiera terminar. Después de eso simplemente de recostaron en la cama y trataron de dormir. Pero Tweek no lo conseguía, no quería sentirse de esa manera, sabía que lo había hecho lo mejor que podía y que quizá era su culpa por haberse hecho expectativas. El dolor en su cuerpo aún era mucho.

/////

-¡Si que se la pasaron bien! Hace tiempo que no te había visto tan feliz -Token de movió en la fila de la cafetería.

-¿N-n-no te da Mi-miedo que algo cambie? -Jimmy también estaba en la fila.

Craig y "esos chicos" fueron a sentarse en su mesa usal. Se sentía muy bien, genial. Era el último de sus amigos en haber tenido sexo y todo lo sentía diferente, sabía que las cosas con el rubio cambiarían porque el ya no lo veía de la forma en que solía hacerlo. No podía verlo o pensar en él sin que se le pasará por la cabeza y tuviera que hacer un chiste o comentario sexual, a lo que su novio solo se molestaba y le decía que era un cabrón.  
Lo habían hecho más de una vez ese fin de semana en casa de Tweek, no había pasado para nada a su casa. Por suerte la Sra. Tweak había lavado su ropa, no podía creer lo hospitalarios que habían sido sus "suegros" dejándola el camino libre.

En ese mismo momento estaba viendo a su novio en otra mesa cercana a la suya. Estaba comiendo con sus demás compañeros de teatro, era común que hicieran eso cuando necesitaban tiempo extra para ensayar, se sonreían y tonteaban a distancia. Decidió acercarse para poder estar en la misma mesa que su novio, aunque era probable que Wendy no lo dejará.

Cuando iba a hablar con Tweek llegó Lisa Berger, otra de las personas de la obra, quien le aviso que lo llamaban en conserjería. Seguramente sería por otro problema con Garrison.  
Sin embargo a la persona que encontró fue a una maestra de preescolar que no conocía, ella no lo miro y simplemente le dio el teléfono de la dirección.

-¿Hola? -pregunto con desinterés.

-¿Donde carajo te metiste? Por lo menos estás en la escuela -Thomas Tucker no se escuchaba más molesto de lo usual, no le preocupaba.

-Estuve en casa los Tweak.

-¿Todo el fin de semana? ¿Porque? 

-Pues, bueno, tú sabes. Hablamos de eso hace unas semanas -Respondió de manera seca, sabía que a su padre no lo conformaría escuchar eso, pero era la verdad.

-Oh -Fue lo único que pudo contestar-Tenias a tu madre preocupada. No seas un estorbo para los Tweak entiendes, vayan a un motel y no lo hagan en la casa si están.

-A ellos no pareció molestarles.

-Dios, sabía que Richard era extraño, pero pensé que su mujer era más cuerda. Solo has lo que te dije, bien. 

-Bien.

-¿Volverás a casa esta vez o volverás a quedarte allá? No sé desvelen mucho son días de clase.

-Ya entendí, no se preocupen, volveré para la cena. Adiós, me tengo que ir.

Antes de que su padre pudiera contestar finalizó la llamada, era algo que hacían tanto él como el resto de su familia, nada del otro mundo, no iban a exagerar por una idiotez como esa.

Cuando se dió la vuelta solo pudo ver a él Sr. Mackey con el seño fruncido.

-Eric y usted tendrán que reponer hoy y el resto de la semana la escapada del viernes, los quiero a los dos en la biblioteca saliendo de clases, Mm'kay -Siguió con su camino después de eso.

Ya se lo esperaba, aunque tendría que decirle a Tweek que no podría acompañarlo. Tendría que ser después ya que ese día y a esa hora tenían clases separadas de materias extra.

-¡Craig! -La voz de Stan se escuchó cuando entro al salón.

-¿Que pasa? -Pregunto tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Escucha, me dijeron que ya sabías sobre todo lo que esta pasando. Hablé con los góticos y me explicaron mejor todo.

-¿Qué te dijeron? -Trato de sonar neutral, pero era más que obvio que ese tema lo tenía nervioso.

-Bien, ellos tienen su versión de los hechos que probablemente no te agrade, dicen que Tweek lo inicio todo, que lo único que quiere es separarlos, y más mierda así.

Craig no podía sentirse más indignado y molesto por su versión de los hechos.

-¿Donde esta ahora?

-¡¿Vas a golpearlo?!, ¡Genial, déjame organizar la pelea otro día! Hoy no vinieron.

-No habrá pelea, simplemente quiero dejarles en claro que ese marica es él que lo está molestando.

-Pero si hay una pelea no dudes a avisarme. Creía que tú y Tweek habían terminado otra vez.

-Creía lo mismo de Wendy y tu -Respondió sin contestar la pregunta a anterior para encaminarse a su salón.

Stan realmente no lo había preguntado de mala manera, era una realidad. Ambos líderes de los grupos tenían ciertas similitudes, entre ellas tener relaciones duraderas pero "intermitentes". Wendy y Stan terminaban cada dos por tres y salían con otras personas, pero de un momento a otro siempre regresaban.

Con ellos era lo mismo, usualmente porque Tweek armaba un escándalo por cualquier cosa, excepto que ellos no veía a nadie más durante las separaciones. Ambas parejas eran muy disfuncionales, pero él tiempo que duraban enojados no era mucho, sin embargo tampoco era mucho el tiempo que tardaban en separarse de nuevo.

Craig le envío un mensaje a Tweek para avisarle los "planes" que tenía después de la escuela. Sabía que tardaría en contestar.

/////

-¿Ya estamos todos? -Wendy cargaba unas cajas que contenían los vestuarios que usarían para la obra.

-El de cabello teñido dijo que nos vería allá -Dijo Token de repente -sera mejor que nos vayamos.

Unos se habían subido al auto de Wendy y otros al de Mike, quien había organizado el grupo de estudio. Tweek estaba en el asiento delantero viendo en su celular la conversación con Craig, le había hecho un drama por mensajes.  
Se había cruzado de brazos y Wendy sabía porque se portaba de esa manera, todo le resultaba muy familiar y realmente le molestaba que Tweek se viera atado a una persona.

-¿Otra vez Craig, cierto? -Pregunto sin voltear a verlo.

-Si, ¡Gha! Craig imbécil, ¡No puede pasar un día sin que se meta en problemas, que idiota! -Seguía cruzó de brazos para mostrar lo molesto que estaba.

-Son una mierda. Si fuera tu ya lo habría botado, otra vez.

-Creí que seguían separados -La voz de Lisa Berger se hizo presente en la parte trasera del auto.

-Deberían ver a otras personas, sabes. ¡Podrías encontrar a otra persona mucho mejor!

Esas palabras habían incomodado a Tweek, el con Craig se sentía seguro, y sabías que si veía a otra persona se enfadaría con él.

-Debes trabajar en tu confianza Tweek, si lo haces podría tener a cualquier persona que quieras -Wendy tenía una sonrisa en el rostro -Ve a Lisa por ejemplo, ahora es una de las chicas mas populares, y en cuarto grado no era para nada así... ya no tiene que usar el jodido Photoshop.

-¡Gha! -los tics habían empezado.

-No tienes que cambiar nada físicamente ¡Solo necesitas proyectar seguridad!, 

De un momento a otro ya estaban en casa de Makowski, se veía bastante normal que no era lo que Tweek esperaba viniendo de alguien que quiera ser vampiro. Vio otro auto estacionado y al gótico recargado en el fumando con la mirada baja, pero al escuchar que Token le dijo algo vio a todos dándose cuenta de que habían llegado.

-¿Todos vamos a caber en tu ataúd, Conde "Draculo"? -Su tono de voz expresaba molestia, por alguna razón.

Mike solo se limitó a reír y a guiar a todos hacia su habitación.

-¡Bien! Ensayaremos la primera escena. Cómo Red no pudo venir yo seré la narradora en esta ocasión. Háganlo bien si quieren terminar rápido.

Mientras tanto en la escuela, Craig estaba sintiendo una gran conmoción en la biblioteca pues Éric aún insistía en trazar un plan para desasearse del gótico.

-Podríamos ir a mi casa después de esto y perfeccionar lo. ¿Recuerdas los movimientos de sumo? Será mejor que si, porque los vamos a necesitar.

-No habrá una pelea, Tweek puede defenderse solo.

-¡¿Vas a dejar que el peguen a tu novio?! ¡Dios!, Te comportas más marica que antes.

Trato de ignorarlo y avanzar con la tarea que tenía pendiente. 

-¡CARAJO!, ¡Si no tomas las riendas de tu relación esos idiotas le van a pegar a Tweek, y el pelos de menstruación le va a pegar otra cosa!

-¿Quieres callarte culon? Trato de estudiar.

-Mrrph rmphh rmmph -Dijo Kenny de repente, había olvidado que también estaba ahí en su misma mesa.

-¡Hasta Kenny defendería a su novia! Y eso que para el todas son putas.

-¿Que hace Kenny aquí?

-Tuve que hacer que lo castigaran para no pasar tan aburrido la semana. 

Kenny lo vio con evidente molestia y medio un golpe en la nuca que le fue devuelto pocos segundos después.

-Empezare a trazar el plan, ¡Kenny dame tu libreta! -Dijo para lanzarse a él y tratar de arrebatársela iniciando un enfrentamiento en donde la libreta terminaría partida a la mitad.

-¿Hasta cuándo estaremos aquí? 

-Hasta que vengan a recogerte -Contesto Kenny de manera casi inaudible.

Craig se dispuso a mandar un mensaje a Ruby para que le avisará a sus padres que tendrían que recogerlo, sabía que no se quedaría mucho tiempo ahí y más le valía no hacerlo o de lo contrario le tocaba soportar a los dos pendejos del grupo de Stan.  
Después de un tiempo le avisaron a Craig que su madre ya estaba afuera esperándolo en el auto. Cuando subió no se fió cuenta como Cartman había subido también.

-¡Baja del auto, Cartman! 

-Craig no le grites a así a tu amigo, tuvo suerte de que no lo hayan visto salir -Replico Laura Tucker.

-Si, Craig. Gracias Sra. Tucker, mi madre se ha estado enfermando mucho estos últimos días y me gustaría estar con ella, y no darle más disgustos con la detención.

-Oh, no sabía que Liane había estado enfermándose, mandale saludos de mi parte.

-Claro que lo haré, señora.

Algo tipo de Cartman era fungir inocencia delante de los padres, aunque algunos ya sabían cómo era realmente, otros no podían evitar caer en el engaño.

Cuando llegaron a la casa no se molesto en saludar a su padre, sabía que no le molestaría eso. Además no pensaba quedarse por mucho tiempo en la casa, fue a dejar sus cosas para dirigirse a casa de Makowski, al entrar vio a su hermana sentada en la cama con Stripe en brazos y los vegetales aún lado.

-¡Al fin llegas! -Su expresión destinaba molestia -No me has contestado los mensajes, ni a mí ni a papá, ¿Qué te pasa?

-No tengo tiempo para esto -Dijo quitándose la mochila de los hombros.

Se dirigió a su hermana para quitarle a Stripe de las manos y acariciarlo un poco, sin embargo al tratar de tocarlo este se hizo para atrás y de quedó totalmente quieto.

-¿Que le pasa? -Pregunto extrañando por el comportamiento de el Cerdito de Guinea.

-¡Por eso he tratado de llamarte! No ha querido comer en todo el fin de semana, y casi no se mueve. Eres un pendejo, lo has descuidado mucho.

-No seas idiota, ha durado más que los demás, sabes que lo he cuidado bien -Volvió a tratar de sujetarlo, esta vez lo logró con un poco de dificultad -Puede que no sea nada.

-Llévalo al veterinario, se puede poner peor si solo lo ignoras.

Tras decir esto, la niña salió de la habitación. Craig se sentó en la cama con Stripe aún en sus manos, era verdad que tenía que atenderlo mejor. Lo puso en el duelo y se dispuso a sacar su transportador, heno y agua para que estuviera tranquilo en el trayecto. Pensó en llamar a Tweek para comentarle del problema, sin embargo sabía que lo menos que necesitaban ahora era a un Tweek gritándole todo paranoico y preocupado por lo que aún no pasaba.

Se dispuso a bajar más escaleras y salir de su casa, para subir a su bicicleta y comenzar su trayectoria hacia un veterinario que pudiera atenderlo.

//////

Wendy había tenido que terminar el ensayo de emergencia porque se sentía terrible. Había vomitado en el baño de Mike y había dado todo un espectáculo.   
El ensayo no había estado tan mal, de no ser por qué el vampiro y el gótico no paraba de discutir, y Tweek estaba asustado con toda la decoración en la habitación de Mike. El resto había estado bien.

Lisa ayudó a Wendy a llegar a su casa, y Mike llevo a Token en su auto y Tweek se supone que también irá en ese, sin embargo antes de que puedo realizar subirse escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

-Yo puedo llevarte -Dijo Pete que ya estaba dentro -Solo tengo que pasar por mis amigos de camino. Si no te molesta.

-¡Claro!, ¡Gracias! -Tweek subió al auto en el asiento del copiloto.

El trayecto fue tranquilo a pesar de lo inquieto que estuvo Tweek, casi llegaban a la casa de Henrietta donde se suponía que estaban afuera esperándolo.

-¡Sería genial si ensayaremos un día de estos! Nosotros tenemos los dos papeles más importantes, supongo que debemos hacerlo mejor -Tweek trataba de ser amigable, no lo conocía de mucho.

-Si, claro, puede ser en mi casa -Respondió Pete, quien ya había divisado a los demás góticos.

De repente Tweek se sobresalto al verlos. ¿Y si lo golpeaban entre todos?, ¿Era un plan para tenerlo a solas y lastimar lo?  
Trato de mostrarse valiente, como si no le importará. No pudo contenerse mucho al ver que todas las miradas se centran en él. Cuando los demás subieron noto como el más enano daba patas en la parte trasera de su asiento, solo para incomodarlo.

-Podríamos vernos el viernes.

-¡Claro!, Solo que tiene que ser temprano, tengo algo que hacer en la noche.

-Era de esperarse que un conformista como tú no le pusiera el suficiente empeño- Soltó Henrietta en la parte trasera del auto.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Yo le pongo el suficiente empeño a la obra -Respondió.

-Prefieres ir a coger con tu novio que ensayar, ¿Que tanto esfuerzo puede ser ese? -Fikle tampoco estaba nada feliz con que esa persona estuviera en el auto.

-¿Pueden parar de discutir? -Pete se veía enojado por todo el ruido que estaba haciendo..

-Oh, dios, lo siento. -Tweek solo pudo ver hacia abajo y juntar sus manos, no quiera ser una molestia, sentía que lo era.

Acomodo su cabello, de repente había un silencio incómodo en el auto, a excepción del ruido que hacia el pie de Firkle contra el asiento de Tweek. 

-No estoy molesto contigo, ellos iniciaron, no te preocupes -Pete parecía más tranquilo.

Sonrió por el comentario, no pensó que lo defendiera enfrente de los demás godos.   
Le dio una sonrisa y asintió en forma de gracias. Cambio su vista hacia la ventana.

De repente, sintió como la mano de Pete tocó y acaricio su pierna. No grito, pero el contacto le incomodaba, aún así no se molesto en quitarla. No entendía porque hacía eso. Poso su mano sobre la otra sin acabar de entender que esa cercanía era un poco más que amistosa.

Las 3 tres personas de atrás contuvieron todo lo que querían decir.

//////

Las reuniones en la carretera cerca del bosque no era algo que solían hacer, pero últimamente el hermano de Henrietta había estado incidiendo más en ser "integrado" y querer pasar tiempo con su hermana, algo que era apoyado por los padres de esta, a lo cuales ya no les bastaba con ser un dolor de cabeza constantemente.  
No hablaban mucho, simplemente fumaban afuera del auto sentados en la cerca de un corral donde había unas vacas.

Y Pete sentía como todos lo veían con resentimiento, él se había sincerado desde el principio con lo que sentía y como era de esperar ninguno lo había tomado bien. Se expresaba en sus sufridos poemas y en pinturas, que los demás siempre arrojaban al fuego, no metafóricamente.  
Había sido sincero con todos menos con Firkle, por ser el más violento e impulsivo de los cuatro, pero él se había enterado pues Ike le había preguntado por Twitter si era verdad el rumor que había escuchado de la boca de su hermano mayor.

-Voy a orinar -Dijo Pete para irse a un árbol no tan cercano, para poder tener privacidad.

-Tenia que ser él rubio de ojos azules... parece una de esas películas estúpidas de Disney -Dijo de repente Henrietta, al ver que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

-Podemos incendiar al "vibrador" -Menciono el menor.

-No todo se puede arreglar incendiado las cosas, imbécil.

-Pero no es una mala idea -Interrumpió Michael -Esto parece la típica historia cliché, donde el inadaptado conoce a la rubia que tiene un novio patán, y a él le gusta y a ella no, pero se enamoran, y de repente el novio...

-Entendemos el punto, Michael, todos vimos esa espantosa película.

-Creo que lo que pasó en el auto lo ánimo más -Firkle se bajo de la cerca y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

Al principio pensaron que no era la gran cosa, Tweek ya estaba con alguien y jamás había notado a Pete, pero con la obra y su reciente acercamiento hacia que se pusieran en alerta.  
No les parecía algo malo que alguno de ellos tuviera pareja, sino quien era esa persona. Y Tweek era uno de esos totales y absolutos "conformistas".

-Podríamos decirle a Craig en persona, el ya lo sabe.

-Tampoco dejaremos que lleve a una pelea que sería un espectáculo para esos idiotas -Michael encendió un cigarrillo.

Henrietta iba a contestar a eso, sin embargo vio como Pete regresaba, estaba segura de que había escuchado por lo menos alguna parte de la conversación, tampoco iban a fingir que no lo sabía.

-¿Siguen hablando de eso? Saben, no es para tanto.

-Es en todo lo que piensas últimamente, puede que sí sea para tanto 

/////

De pura suerte había llegado sano y salvó a su casa, de esa manera pensaba él. Si pasaba más tiempo en el auto con ellos sentía que apagarían sus cigarrillos en su piel, por suerte su compañero de cabello bicolor había estado ahí y quizá él los hubiera detenido.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, había llamado a sus padres para ver si estaban en la casa, nadie contesto por lo que había asumido que aún estaban en la cafetería. No era tan tarde.   
Ordenó su habitación un poco, se recostó y se sentía incómodo al recordar todo lo que había pasado ese fin de semana, estaba avergonzado, no estaba seguro de si también se sentía arrepentido. No, las primeras veces siempre eran horribles, mucha gente en la escuela así lo decía, no era el único que pasaba por eso.

Se levantó y recostó en la cama. Decidió tomar su celular y llamar a Wendy para saber cómo estaba, le había preocupado mucho, porque ¿Y si Wendy se moría?, Y si Wendy se moría seguramente no tendrían obra.

Espero hasta que escucho su voz.

-¿Hola? -Su voy sonaba áspera y cansada.

-¡Hola!, ¡Soy Tweek! 

-Lo se, te tengo entre mis contactos. ¿Qué quieres?

-Solo saber si estabas bien.

-Lo estoy, bueno, no tanto. Sigo sintiéndome mal, pero eso no va a afectar los ensayos, si también te preocupa.

-Oh... Cuando yo me pongo mal Craig se queda conmigo para cuidarme, ¡¿Esta Stan ahí?!

-Se supone que tenía que estar aquí hace 40 minutos, pero no ha llegado ni me contesta las llamadas. Stan es idiota pero últimamente lo es más.

-¡Ah!, ¡Algo le pudo haber pasado de camino!

-No es la primera vez que pasa, no te alarmes.

Tweek dio un largo suspiro para tratar de tranquilizarse, le parecía muy irreal que nadie se preocupara como el lo hace en una situación así.

-¿Te parece que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo con la obra?, ¿Que te parece el elenco? De todos ellos solo había trabajado contigo en una obra.

-¡Está muy bien!, No pensé que ellos tuvieran un interés por la activación.

-Mike y Pete simplemente entraron por Poe, Lisa quiere intentarlo realmente. Ah, y el Director pensó que necesitamos más diversidad no solamente sexual sino también de razas, por eso está Token.

-¡Gha!

-Si. ¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos antes del ensayo? Lo de Craig y tú.

-No quiero pensar mucho en eso. Nosotros estamos bien por ahora.

-"Por ahora", no suenas muy convencido. Se que piensan que son los únicos chicos gay en la escuela pero seguro hay otros más, y si te das tiempo para conocerlos quizá encuentres algo mejor hasta a lo que te has acostumbrado ahora.

Sintió como un ataque de pánico aproximarse, pensó en simplemente cortar la llamada porque sabía que él se dejaba llevar muy fácilmente por lo que dijeran otras personas. Su manos temblaban pero no de atrevió a colgar, no quería que Wendy pensará que tenía razón y que por eso le huyó al tema.

-¿Tweek? Bueno. Por la escuela está circulando el rumor de que tú y Craig se acostaron. 

-¡¿Que mierda?!, ¡Oh Jesús, seguramente deje la ventana abierta y una de esas personas que se la pasa siguiéndonos nos vio y le contó a todos, o mis padres cobraron para decirle a los clientes de la cafetería!, ¡O TERMINAMOS EN UNA PAGINA DE PORNO Y AHORA TODOS NOS CONOCERÁN POR ESO!

-¡No idiota!, Deja de exagerar, solo es un rumor, y prácticamente me acabas de confirmar que es cierto.

-¡Oh Dios!, ¡Esto es demasiada presión, Wendy!

-Solo cálmate, no es nada del otro mundo, es algo totalmente normal. De hecho todos apostaban a que ya lo habían hecho.

-No deja de ser vergonzoso.

-¿Estuvo bien o estuvo horrible?, Supongo que estuvo horrible, al menos para ti. Siempre es así.

-B-bueno, la primera vez me decepcionó un poco, las demás creo que se pudieron decir que Craig estuvo mejor.

-Si, no sé como sea el sexo homosexual pero Stan también la cago un par de veces como principiante.

-¡No quiero saber detalles turbios de como lo hace Stan! 

-Ni yo de Craig, tampoco te los iba a contar. Tengo que colgar, me estoy mareando de nuevo.

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana.

Al momento de escuchar como colgó se tiró de espaldas para recostarse nuevamente. Esa conversación le había dejado un cansancio emocional muy grande.   
Nunca pensó que alguien pudiera enterarse de lo que había pasado el fin de semana. Los mayores sospechoso podían ser sus padres, o Craig si le comento a alguien, ¿Alíen quizás? No lo sabía, sería mejor dormir.

Mañana era día de pasarlo con Stripe y podría aprovechar el estar a solas con Craig para preguntarle si había sido indiscreto con el tema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por las faltas de ortografía o algún otro error. Y me gustaría leer sus opiniones en los comentarios, al igual que criticas o sugerencias. Y perdón por el pobre Lemmon xd pero es que hace tiempo que no escribir a un fanfic y no recordaba como escribir sexo homosexual, pero prometo mejorar.


	3. Capítulo 3

La casa de Craig estaba demasiado sola por las mañanas. Se les había hecho tarde por lo que optaron por tomar el autobús escolar por esa ocasión, por supuesto que a Craig le hartaba tomarlo y tener que soportar el ruido de los demás, a Tweek solo le ponía nervioso el hecho de tener que compartir su medio de transporte con demasiadas personas pensando que si ocurría un accidente seguro todos se le volcarían encima.

Esperaba nervioso a que Craig terminará de hacer alguna cosas en su habitación, mientras Thomas Tucker le hablaba sobre las últimas piezas de arte que había conseguido, por supuesto todo ese "arte" se centraba en ellos solamente.  
La mayoría en el pueblo ya los trataba un poco más normales, algunos ya habían perdido el interés por ser políticamente correctos y apoyarlos. Pero Thomas no era uno de ellos, al igual que la Alcaldesa y otras personas, seguían coleccionando esos dibujos y dándoles un trato especial.

Él solo tenía que poner cara de estar prestando atención, y tratar de no sobresaltarse cuando hacía sutiles referencias a cómo se "habían unido más" el pasado fin de semana. ¿Porqué la gente no dejaba ya ese maldito tema? Aunque seguramente eso solo duraría unas semanas y después la gente buscaría otro blanco al cual avergonzar.  
Sus plegarias fueron contestadas y Craig bajo corriendo de la planta de arriba para tomarlo de la mano y salir ambos de la casa para comenzar el recorrido a una de las paradas del autobús.  
Los oídos de Craig se sintieron aturdidos al poner el primer pie en el autobús, y sin dejar tiempo para que pudieran sentarse el autobús comenzó a avanzar, no hubo más remedio que sentarse en unos de los primeros asientos vacíos que pudieron encontrar.

-¡MARICAS! -Les grito Cartman alentado por Butters y Kenny.

Los dos últimos rieron con por el comentario, más Butters quien siguió haciendo chistes homofóbicos todo el camino. Aparte de Stan y otros chicos de la escuela, ello dos eran los más "cercanos" a Eric, Kenny de manera involuntaria y Butters simplemente porque era idiota (1), y de alguna manera quería reforzar la poca autoestima que tenía.   
Cartman solo era como era, podía decirle a Craig que quería ayudarlo a sostener su relación y al siguiente día hacer algo como eso sin miedo a perder la poca confianza de la otra persona.

-"¡¿Se la pasaron bien anoche?!"

-"¡Tweek camina como pingüino!"

Esos y demás comentarios más soportaron durante el trayecto y al llegar a la escuela. Tweek sabía que probablemente tendría que enfrentarse a eso, y sorprendente mente Craig solo trataba de evadir hablar de eso con un "solo ignorarlos", le parecía muy raro ya que él no solía mostrarse indiferente a los rumores que la gente propagaba sobre él, pero ese día parecía que estaba en las nubes y no llegaba a entender como eso podía afectar a su pareja de manera emocional.

-Tweek solo relájate, no es algo tan malo.

Estaba esperándolo tras la puerta de uno de los baños junto con Jimmy y Token. Había ido a esconderse después de que Kenny se acercara a él con una revista porno en las manos y le preguntará que posiciones habían hecho. Su frágil tranquilidad no soportaba ser el centro de atención de esa manera.  
En cuanto a los demás estaban perdiendo la primera clase, pero les importaba también saber cómo se encontraba Tweek y también querían averiguar quien había sido la primera persona en hacer correr el rumor.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!, ¡TODOS LO SABEN! No puedo creer que no entiendas lo horrible que es eso.

-Lo entiendo, carajo, ¡Eso no te involucra solo a ti! 

-S-solo tra-aa-ta de calmarte -Jimmy trataba de calmarlo, se sentía mal por haber dado detalles a compañeros de su clase especial, sentía que pudo haber sido su culpa.

Token en cambio solo se lo había comentado a Nichole y a Clyde, del segundo era poco probable ya que ya no vivía en el pueblo, y de la primera no iba a desconfiar de su novia.

-Tal vez si le hablan de esto a PC pueda calmar las cosas. Ya saben cómo es -Propuso Token -Siempre lo hace, seguramente hará una junta o algo así.

Craig debía pensarlo muy bien, ya que hablar con él sería tomar el control de la situación de una manera muy drástica pues el Director no se quedaría de brazos cruzados si el tema los involucraba a ellos.

-¿Lo harías?, ¿Hablaría con el Director por mi para que todo esto pare? -Pregunto Tweek saliendo del baño por fin. 

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor lo haré -Craig sujeto sus manos al tiempo en el que decía eso. No estaba totalmente convencido de hacerlo pero si eso hacía que Tweek de tranquilizara no había de otra.

-¡Oh Dios, gracias! -Habia corrido a abrazarlo por el gesto.

-Ustedes solo vayan a clases, prometo que todo se habrá calmado para el final del día, amor -Realmente no estaba seguro -Solo cálmate.

Le dio un corto beso en los labios que fue bien recibido por el paranoico, los otros dos solo tomaron sus cosas y salieron del baño para ir hacia el salón de clases. Craig se encaminó hacia la dirección, no dudaba que estaba nervioso puesto que no sabía muy bien por donde comenzar a explicarle su problema a PC.  
Cuando estuvo parado afuera de la puerta espero unos segundos y dio un gran suspiro para "ser valiente".

Toco la puerta y escucho un "pase", entro a la dirección. Cómo de costumbre estaba haciendo pesas, no le dirigió la vista cuando entro ni al indicarle que tomara asiento.

-Craig, si es por los castigos que te ha puesto Garrison ya he tratado de hablar con él pero no ha entendido mi política de no castigarlos porque queremos apoyarlos, no permitiré la homofobia en esta escuela.

-No he venido por eso -Respondió en tono serio -Tengo un problema, pero no es con Garrison.

-¿En tu relación? Le pedí a él Sr. Mackey que les prestará más atención, si tú y Tweek quieren hasta yo puedo impartir su terapia, y claro que...

-¡No, no la necesitamos, estamos bien! -Era verdad que solían tomar terapias de pareja muy seguido, y eran muy bochornosas, pero peor una impartida por él.

-¿Entonces de qué se trata? -PC dejo la pesa que estaba cargando para acomodarse en su asiento y mirar por fin a Craig a la cara.

-Bien...eh, por donde empezar. Vera, Tweek y yo estamos siendo víctimas de rumores.

-Rumores, ¿Que rumores?

-Pues podría parecer el típico rumor que inventan de todos, pero realmente si está afectando a Tweek. Solo diré que se trata de nuestra intimidad como pareja -Traba de sonar serio.

-Ya veo, Randy me lo comento ayer, pero no te preocupes lo golpeé porque considero que los asuntos en parejas no es algo en lo que las demás personas pueden meterse y opinar.

-¿Qué mierda?, ¿El padre de Stan, cómo se enteró él? -La situación empezó a incomodarlo más que antes.

-¿Así que es verdad?, ¿Más gente habla de eso, ese es tu problema?

-¡Claro que es eso, carajo!

-Lo que haremos es hacer una junta en el gimnasio y tendrás que decir los nombres de las personas que más han estado jodiendolos con eso. Queremos apoyar su relación, así que les diremos que les den su dinero.

-Bien, gracias, supongo -Craig estuvo apunto de levantarse de la silla, hasta que el Director llamo su atención.

-Aun no hemos terminado. Quiero saber si las clases que les impartimos hace unos años han servido para algo, ahora que se que ya lo pusieron a prueba.

-¿Clases, qué clases?

-Ya sabes, ¿No lo recuerdas? El "consentimiento expreso"

Esas palabras hicieron que su espalda se arqueara y su cara palideció. Lo recordaba ahora, fue uno de los momentos más vergonzosos que ha vivido, pero sabía que no las había había puesto en práctica al pie de la letra, y eso ha era arriesgarse mucho frente a PC.  
Si, le había preguntado si podían hacerlo, Pero sabía que no había tomado en cuenta el nerviosismo de Tweek, ni el hecho de que los padres de él se encontraba en la casa. La mayoría de las personas no le daría tanta importancia, pero le Director PC si.

El mencionado se dio cuenta de la actitud que había tomado de repente, trato de relajarse y mantenerse firme pero ya parecía muy tarde. El hombre se quitó los lentes de sol, y sabía que era algo que hacia solo cuando se ponían "serio".

-Entonces, ¿Las siguieron? -Su voz y comportamiento cambiaron a ser asertivas.

-Claro que si, bueno, yo no lo obligaría a hacer nada que él no quisiera. El no dijo que no.

Se levantó de la silla cuando se dio cuenta de que la frase que acababa de pronunciar era una que enfurecía mucho a todos los "políticamente correctos". No quería que pensara que era un violador, tampoco quería seguir hablando más de eso. 

-¡La frase favorita de los abusadores!, Eh. ¡¿Te parece que está bien querer ver su ojete y no pedírselo?

-¡No, mierda! No haga un drama de esto, no es para tanto.

-Crei que había hecho un mejor trabajo con ustedes, carajo! -Les grito y cerró los puños- ¡Dame una razón para no golpearte! 

-¡Soy gay! -Contestando la excusa perfecta salió de la dirección, siendo seguido por PC.

-Esta bien, está bien. Tal vez cruze la linea pero solo lo estaba haciendo por un bien mayor así que no estoy rompiendo mi política. 

-¿Entonces hará la reunión? 

-Si, pero hay una condición.

-¡OH, Dios!, ¿Cuál? -Craig ya estaba cansado de todo eso.

-Quiero que le des una charla a los niños de cuarto grado, para que no cometan las mismas estupideces que tú.

-¡Ya le dije que no pasó nada de lo que usted piensa!, Bien, me tengo que ir.

-¡Recuerda el Consentimiento expreso! -les grito a lo lejos causando varias risas de burla.

/////

Wendy había pedido unas clases antes del almuerzo para poder ensayar, no podrían hacerlo en el auditorio porque los grados menores tenía que ensayar también las obras navideñas, ya que se acercaban esas fechas, se les están dando más prioridad a esos grados.  
Todos estaban sentados en circulo viendo cómo los dos protagonistas de la obra ensayaban a algunas de sus lineas. Con un Tweek ya relajado las cosas eran más fáciles, Wendy notaba lo bien que ambos se llevaban por lo menos en el "escenario" sería bueno tenerlos a ambos en otras obras.

-Pero, casarnos pronto sería completamente inadecuado (2) -A Tweek le era penoso decir esas líneas y que más gente lo viera, por lo tanto no se le hacía difícil ponerse sonrojado como su personaje en ese momento del cuento.

-Pero sería aún más espantos negar algo que ambos queremos, alejarnos de la dicha hasta que nuestra oportunidad de ser dichosos se a alejado para siempre -En cuanto a actuación Pete no se quedaba atrás, si alguien hubiera dicho antes que era tan bueno no lo hubiera creído.

-Me parece que te estás precipitando. En el fondo tú no sabes nada realmente de mi. No sabes nada sobre mis intereses, mi historia, mi familia, o mi posición social -Tweek se giró para darle un aire más dramático, y para no tener a su compañero a los ojos, pues estaba empezando a ponerlo nervioso -Lo que dices podría interpretarse como un simple capricho, solo es la emoción del momento y seguramente en unos meses, o semanas incluso, todo tu entusiasmo ya se habrá centrado en otra persona.

-Siento una profunda admiración por "usted", de su rara belleza... Los senderos del amor nunca siguen un camino recto. Y nuestro único error sería alargar ese innecesario recorrido... -Sujeto su mano con delicadeza pero también de manera firme.

Tweek no pudo hacer más que regresar su visita y mirarlo directamente. ¿Porqué le estaba costando recordar su siguiente línea?, ¿Y porqué no podía desviar la mirada? Esto debía ser un plan del gobierno para humillarlo en la obra, seguramente.

Habría continuando con sus lineas si tan solo la puerta no se hubiera abierto en ese momento. Vio al Sr. Garrison entrar al salón y comenzó a temblar cuando se percató de que pronunciaba su nombre, no podría ser para nada bueno.

-¿Interrumpo algo? -Dijo mirando directamente las manos de ambos, que seguían entrelazadas, causando que Tweek negara de manera rápida y soltara la mano de Pete -Bien, Sr. Tweak, le pediré que tome asiento. Usted también Sr. Thelman.

Ambos obedecieron, después de eso Garrison se paro en medio del círculo, de una forma en la que podría ver a todos.

-Tweek, el Director quiere que hable seriamente contigo, sabes que usualmente Mckay se encarga de estos temas, pero hoy no pudo venir y ya que se trata de un tema especialmente delicado es mejor que se trate hoy mismo.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Qué cosa?! -Tweek trataba de mantenerse quieto, no podía dejar de mover las manos y el impulso de querer arrancarse cabello era fuerte.

-Debes saber que se ha estado corriendo el rumor de que usted y su novio se acostaron. Dios, que maricas -Susurro eso para sí mismo, pero obviamente quería que lo escuchará -Y hoy a el Sr. Tucker se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de ir y hablar con PC. Para hacer las cosas más cortas, Craig lo único que hizo fue confirmarnos que efectivamente, follaron pero no suguieron una mierda llamada Consentimiento expreso, o algo así.

-¡Jesucristo! -Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos -¡¿Tenía que venir justo ahora?!

-¡Si!, El Director quiere que te haga varias preguntas para asegurarnos que no te violaron, Tweek. Y es más fácil para ti responder si tienes un grupo de apoyo.

-¡Este no es un maldito grupo de apoyo!, ¡Tenemos que ensayar! -Reclamo Wendy.

-¡Si! -Respondió Tweek con ilusión de de que lo dejara en paz.

-Podrían callarse, esto es serio. Primera pregunta, ¿Te pregunto si querías hacerlo? Sabes que es un cabrón cuando lo hace de repente.

-¡Por favor!, ¡Que sea en privado!

-Solo limítate a contestar las preguntas y esto terminará pronto -Token se sentía mal por él y como estaba pasando la mañana.  
Tweek miró hacia abajo por un segundo y soltó una gran bocanada de aire.

-A-al principio sí, me pregunto si podíamos hacerlo alguna vez. El día en que realmente lo hicimos no.

-¿Qué te pareció?

-¡Bien, estuvo bien! -Grito y algunos rieron por eso.

-¿Te dijo algo que pudiera ofenderte?

-N-no.

-¿Enserio?, ¿Ni sobre tu piel paliducha, o lo anoréxico que te ves últimamente?

-Yo creo que a engordado un poco -Le dijo Mike a Pete quienes estaba a su lado, lo único que recibió fue un golpe en el hombro.

-¡GAH!

-¿Hiso algo que te doliera físicamente?

-No, para nada.

-Bien, siento que no me estás diciendo toda la verdad -Garrison estaba visiblemente molesto -¡Si quieres ser una puta está bien! Solamente te doy un consejo, nunca dejes que te meta en unos de sus juegos masoquistas. Porque seguramente después te va a engañar con el primer idiota que pase por delante.

Un ruido estremeció a todos en el salón, Pete se había levantado de la silla de manera brusca.

-Lo siento, tengo que ir al baño.

Abrió la puerta azotandola, causando que también las personas del pasillo voltean a verlo. No le importo y siguiente caminando hasta llegar a los baños, por fortuna no había nadie más ahí, dio una patada a uno de los cubículos haciendo que se abollara un poco y lastimando también su pie.

-Que hijo de perra -Exclamo para sí mismo, pero ni el sabía si iba dirigido más para Garrison o para Craig.

-Por suerte no hay cámaras en los baños, "perse" -La voz de Mike resonó en el baño, no lo había escuchado entrar.

-¿Qué quieres, Conde Draculo? 

-Saber si estabas bien, ¡De verdad diste un espectáculo! Para tu buena o mala suerte todos sabemos de tu enamoramiento. Bueno, Tweek no lo sabe aún, o eso creo.

-Vete. Ni tú ni nadie comprendería como lo estoy pasando, todo parece solo empeorar para mí y mejorar para los otros.

-¿Qué sientes?, ¿celos? Es algo muy común, no te atormentes por eso, perse.

-oh, entonces no debo sentirme mal porque la persona que anhelo se esta revolcando con otro tipo que además es su novio lo que me aún menos posibilidades de estar con él. Gracias Mike, ¡Todos mis problemas se han solucionado! -Al mismo tiempo en el que era sarcástico encendía un cigarrillo y acomodaba su cabello -Hm, que maldito ojete.

-Ya entendí tu punto, lo siento, no exageres. Yo también Había escuchado el rumor de que lo habían hecho, pero llevan años saliendo, raro sería que no lo hubieran hecho ya.

-¿Porque sigues aquí? Mike, no sé si ya lo notaste, pero no quiero hablar de cómo se follan a Tweek. Quiero hacerlo yo. 

-Lo se, pero no estoy de acuerdo en poner la vista en alguien que ya tiene a otra persona, Pete.

-Que conformista, hm, entonces vuelve al ensayo y sigue escuchando los detalles turbios -Paso cerca de el solamente para empujarlo y salir del baño.

-Tu sabes que está mal -Volvio a seguirlo -Ademas no sé cómo quieres que se de cuenta, ni siquiera te acercas a él.

-¡Oh, ¿Y cuál es tu brillante consejo ahora?! Cara de culo.

-Demuéstrale que te importa por lo que está pasando, no solo lo ignores. 

Siguió caminando más rápido y no le contesto. Mike continuo caminando hasta que de un momento a otro le perdió el rastro, se sintió mal por no haber logrado hacer a Pete reaccionar y darse cuenta que estaba haciendo algo malo, aunque seguramente lo sabía y no lo dejaría porque alguien le llamó la atención, y menos él.  
Se limitó a regresar al ensayo.

-Siento haber salido de esa manera.

-Solo tome asiento Makowski, Tweek nos está narrando detalladamente que de siente que te la metan por el culo -Garrison parecía haberse vuelto más hijo de perra desde que había sido presidente.

/////

-Stripe ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente, deberíamos llevarlo al veterinario.

-No, seguramente esta bien, si le pasara algo mostraría incomodidad.

Ya había terminado la escuela, y ese era día de cuidar a el Cerdito de Guinea, uno de los días favoritos de Tweek, ya que eso lo ayudaba a relajarse mucho. Pero Craig le había dicho que Stripe había estado suelto toda la noche y que probablemente tuviera sueño, así que habían optado por dejarlo dormir esa tarde y estar solo ellos dos juntos.

Había un maratón de Red Racer en la Televisión. La pareja se encontraba en la sala de estar y además de ellos no había nadie en casa.  
Después de Tweek terminará su charla en grupo con Garrison los habían llamado para la reunión en el gimnasio. Había sido un caos total, Tweek casi salía llorando de lo avergonzado que se sentía. Y Craig se había molestado por la falta de tacto que tuvieron PC y Garrison para hablar el tema.

Por lo menos ya todos habían dejado de lado el rumor de que dormían juntos, ya que se encargaron de confirmarlo en dicha junta. Y seguramente los dejarían en paz por un tiempo.

-Siento haber pensado que PC arreglaría las cosas, Craig. No debía dejar que el jodido rumor me afectara tanto.

-No hay problema, bebé. Se que no puedes simplemente ignorar las cosas.

-¡No recordaba para nada las clases de Consentimiento!, Debiste decirle que las seguimos al pie de la letra -Ahora que ya no estaban en la escuela podían tomarse eso con más humor.

-Trate de hacerlo, pero me descubrió. Ese tipo es bueno para esas cosas. Mierda.

-Si, por lo menos no te golpeó, recuerdo como dejo a Cartman en cuarto grado y hasta me siento un poco mal por él.

-No, es un pendejo -Se acercó más y tomo la cara de Tweek para darle un beso que el otro correspondió gustoso.

-¡Siento que tus frenos me cortan la lengua! -Grito al separarse Tweek.

-No fue mi elección usarlos -Contesto, volviendo a unir sus labios.

Sus besos eran largos y los dejaban con una respiración más que agitada. Y si, los frenos de Craig hacían que la lengua de Tweek se lastimara cuando la usaban en un beso, como ahora.  
A Craig le habían puesto frenillos a los 14 años, había besado a Tweek sin avisarse que se los habían puesto pues el tampoco pensó que sería molesto para el otro, sin embargo cuando el rubio metió su lengua a la boda de su novio mala fue la sorpresa que se dio al sentirlos.

Las manos de Tweek había subido hasta rodear el cuello de su novio. Mientras las manos de Craig habían bajado para acariciar la parte baja de la espalda de Tweek. El único ruido que podían escuchar ambos era el de sus bocas. Craig se separó dejando a Tweek con la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Oye Tweek, ¿No quieres poner en práctica el consentimiento expreso?

-¿Consentimiento expreso qué es eso?

Craig se levantó bruscamente del sillón, tirando a Tweek al suelo.

-¡Clyde!, ¿Qué mierda, como enteraste? 

-Dejaste la puerta abierta, ayuda al pobre Tweek a levantarse, no seas cabrón.

Fue a hacer lo que Clyde dijo, cuando le ofreció su ayuda a Tweek lo rechazó tratando de mostrar lo enojado que estaba por haberle empujado.

-¡Primero estaban tan cariñosos y ahora se pelean! Pero seguramente para mañana se perdonan.

-¿Qué haces en South Park? -Pregunto Tweek.

-¡Me quedare unos días! Mi padre se sentía nostálgico. Token y Jimmy están afuera, pensábamos salir a algún lugar, ¿Vienen?

La próxima vez Craig se aseguraría de de dejar la puerta cerrada, pero era grosero rechazar salir con un amigo que no veían desde hace tiempo. 

-¡Hace 6 años les hubiera pedido ir a Pasitas! Pero las chicas de ahí ahora soy muy jóvenes para mí.

De todos ellos Token era el único que tenía auto, así que iban en el. Habían ido a una parte lejana del bosque. Craig se había llevado varias latas de cerveza de su padre, también los demás. No había tanta nieve como otros días y aún estaba soleado, tampoco pensaban volver temprano a casa.  
Estacionaron el auto e hicieron una fogata para calentarse por si comenzaba a hacer más frío. Bajaron las cosas, cada quien busco troncos que servirían como asientos improvisados.

-¡Creo que mi padre se va a volver a casar!

-¿ De verdad, con quién?

-¡Con una stripper! Díganme si eso no es genial, porque para mí si lo es.

-Si-si tú lo dices -Contesto Jimmy

-Yo si creo que es genial -Hablo Craig recibiendo un golpe de Tweek, todos rieron por la acción. Craig paso su brazo por los hombros del rubio y lo sujeto.

-Tranquilo Tweek, él es gay -Token veía muy atentamente su cerveza.

-¿Que te pasa, amigo? -les pregunto Clyde al mirarlo raro.

-No, no es nada -Token dio un sorbo - Ah, ¿Sabian que Wendy Testaburger está embarazada?

El ambiente se tornó tenso al principio, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar al chico de color.  
Tweek abrió mucho los ojos demostrando sorpresa, no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Qué?, ¿Wendy está embarazada? 

-No ha subido de peso -Contesto Craig -Aunque estando con el pendejo de Stan se podía esperar que les pasará algo así.

-¡No había habido una chica embarazada en la escuela desde Annie Kittins! Pero tuvo un aborto -Eso había pasado antes de que Clyde se fuera, por lo tanto sabía de el tema a la perfección -Jamas dijo quien era el padre.

-A-annie es amiga d-de Wendy.

-Tweek, tú mismo viste que se ha estado sintiendo mal, vómito en casa de Mike.

-Si, es verdad. 

-¿El idiota de Stan por lo menos lo sabe?, ¿O por lo menos es suyo?

-No lo sé, además de eso solo sé que tiene un mes y poco más.

-¡Cielos! Será mejor que aborte pronto -Tweek se sentía ansiedad a pesar de ser un asunto externo a él.

Todos seguían bebiendo, usualmente no beberían tanto un día entre semana.

-Lo que me cansa de Nichole es que a veces puede ser una maldita perra, y su padre sigue odiando que yo sea afroamericano.

-Si, estaba saliendo con una chica hace un mes, pero no sé que pasó. Terminó conmigo porque le di un golpe con un balón por accidente, en deporte.

No estaban ebrios aún pero ya estaba empezando a nombrar a otras personas y a insultarlas por cualquier cosa, en esta ocasión a sus parejas o simplemente personas con las que escribieron involucrados de manera romántica. 

\- Desearía tener una relación como la de ustedes, o la de Stan y Wendy. Me refiero a sus buenos momentos, siempre se pelan mucho, deben admitirlo, pero si regresan es porque de verdad quieren estar juntos.

-Yo estoy agradecido d-dee no tener una r-rela-ación así de t-turbul-lenta.

-No tenemos una relación turbulenta. Nos peleamos, como todas las parejas.

De todos ellos Token era el único que estaba tratando de no pasarse con la bebida, ya que él tenía que conducir de regreso. No le gustaba no poder divertirse con los demás pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.   
Hablando de esos temas se sentía un sobrio triste y amargado a un ebrio burlón y atontado, así era como reaccionaba la mayoría de sus amigos al alcohol. 

Vio a Craig sonriéndole a su novio y abrazándolo, Tweek ya estaba notable alcoholizado y su actitud era mucho más dócil de esa manera, lo que por supuesto Craig usaría a su favor ese dia.  
Le alegraba verlo felíz, todo el tema de la infidelidad sabía que lo tenía ya amargado pero realmente no podría hacer nada más que decir "confía en él" y darle una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Y ha pasado algo nuevo en estos días? No sé, algo interesante.

-Si-si Craig es ahora un depredador sex-xual, puedo hacer muchos chistes sobre eso.

-¡Wow! Jamás lo espere de ti, amigo 

-Callate Clyde, solo es una mierda que inventó PC, tú sabes cómo es. Malinterpreto mis palabras.

-El tiene razón, hizo que Garrison humillara hoy a Tweek -Hablo Token ya que él había sido uno de los testigos -Y solo mira Tweek, a mí no me parece que este obligado a seguir con él.

El mencionado estaba rodeado el cuello de Craig con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que repartía pequeños besos en su cara y en sus labios, se le veía muy relajado, y Craig gustoso aceptaba toda esa atención de parte del rubio buscando exageradamente un contacto más íntimo.

-¡Tweek rápido!, ¡Nos bombardean, hay alerta de bomba! -Grito Clyde al notar esa tranquilidad.

-¡Ah! -Habia empujado levemente a Craig para safarse del abrazo y colocarse incado en el suelo cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos.

-Tranquilo, bebé, es solo una broma. Ese idiota no habla enserio -Lo sujeto para ponerlo otra vez donde estaba con anterioridad.

-Lo siento, ¡Por favor Craig, no abuses de mi! -Comenzó a reíste de su propio chiste hasta que sintió el impacto de una lata vacía golpear en su frente, una lata lanzada por Tweek.

-¿Te dieron otra semana de castigo? -Pregunto Jimmy sin tartamudear.

-No, pero voy a tener que dar una plática sobre el sexo consensuado a los pendejos de cuarto año.

-¡No les digas así! Nosotros también fuimos pendejos de cuarto año.

-Pero los de ahora están más idiotas.

-¿Cuando será eso? -Pregunto Tweek.

-El jueves, debo preparar algo que no suene a que soy culpable de algo.

-No hay nadie en ese grado que conozcamos, creo.

-C-claro que ss-i, el hermano de Kyle. Y uno de l-los niños góticos.

-¿A Ike no le faltan dos años para estar en cuarto grado?

-Creo que es superdotado.

-Hey "Super Craig", a que no adivinas quien también está en cuarto grado -Clyde no contenía sus risas.

-¿Quién?

-¡Tú hermana!, ¡Dios no puedo creer que no lo recuerdes!

-¡Carajo, es verdad!... seguramente le dirá a mi padre o mamá.

-Seguramente ella no haría eso, o bueno, si lo haría, sabes cómo son los hermanos menores, yo no lo sé porque no tengo uno -Token se sentía un poco aburrido.

-Si lo haría, o algo peor.

Y así pasaron la tarde, entre conversaciones divertidas y conversaciones incómodas, esperaba poder reunirse más en la semana. Clyde se ofendió cuando Token le dijo los planes que tenían el viernes en la noche, al no ser incluido pues no sabían que estaría de visita ni estaba saliendo con nadie.  
Clyde se había quedado hablando con Jimmy ya que estaba contándole unos chistes. Y Token estaba con Tweek y Craig, hablaba más con Craig. La conversación era fluida y de temas casuales, su amigo reaccionaba de forma diferente al alcohol dependiendo del ambiente.

Tweek los interrumpía solo para poder reclamar la atención de el de cabello negro.

-Token ¿Nos prestas tu auto? -pregunto Craig con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿A dónde van?

-A ningún lugar, solo queremos estar ahí.

-¿Qué?, ¿Entonces porqu... -Penso bien en las palabras de su amigo hasta que comprendió la indirecta -Oh no, por supuesto que no en mi auto.

-Bien, entonces solo llévanos a casa de Tweek, sus padres trabajan hasta tarde hoy.

-Bien.

Los tres fueron a donde se encontraba el vehículo, no sin antes avisar a Clyde y Jimmy que regresaría en un momento.  
El camino era un poco largo pero no tanto. Mientras conducía estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Tenía varios exámenes antes de vacaciones de invierno y no entendía porque lo habían obligado a actuar en esa estúpida obra, ahora todo se le estaba acumulando y le era difícil concentrarse en ambas cosas en ese momento.  
Cuando estuvo estacionado frente a la casa de los Tweak se dio cuenta de que era verdad y que el auto de el matrimonio no se encontraba, y aún no era tan tarde. Ayudó a sus amigos a bajar del auto ya que seguro se tambalearían.

-Gracias Token -Dijeron ambos antes de entrar a la casa.

No quería pensar en sexo gay pero era imposible no hacerlo. El tema le incomodaba.

Pero al menos situaciones como estás le recordaban algo. Tweek no cambiaría a Craig por otra persona, y menos por un gótico... ¿O era emo?.

-¿Qué no son lo mismo?

/////

-Se ve idiota en esa foto -Craig no podría contener su risa.

-Si, pero no parece embarazada.

-Tweek, me refería a Stan, no a Wendy.

-¡Ah, yo también!... solo confundí los nombres, ya sabes, cosas que pasan.

-Si claro.

La cama de Tweek parecía haberse vuelto más amplia desde que había pasado la primera noche ahí no para dormir. Aunque amaba dormir ahí después del sexo esa vez no sería así, ya que no se había preparado para nada y todas sus cosas estaban en su casa.  
El alcohol ya había bajado el efecto, y aunque torpes ambos lo habían disfrutado. 

Aunque se suponía que estaban revisando Instagram en el celular de Craig, Tweek prefería ver a su novio. Aunque era verdad que las primeras veces el tener relaciones le resultaba bueno hasta que llegaba el momento de la penetración. Esa noche había sido diferente, sintió una verdadera conexión con su pareja.  
Le gustaba la nariz de Craig, sus ojos, y en general todo de el. No escuchaba la mayoría de cosas que le decía ya que estaba demasiado distraído y sumergido en sus pensamientos. Tenía una de sus manos en el pecho de Craig y lo acariciaba, a pesar de que el parecía no reaccionar ante las caricias.  
Sabía que en su rostro había una sonrisa estúpida y un gran sonrojo que su piel pálida solo hacia que pudiera notarlo más.

Estaba perdido, hasta que el ruido de del celular de Craig lo saco de su trance. El nombre Red se podía leer desde el lugar en el que estaba. Sin embargo no espero que Craig rechazará la llamada.

-Seguramente no es nada.

-Oh.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama. Pero paso poco tiempo antes de que volviera a sonar, y nuevamente la llamada fue rechazada.

-Quizá sea algo importante.

-Red jamás tiene nada importante que decir -Dejo su celular al lado de su almohada.

Su celular vibró y Craig se levantó para poder ver la notificación que le había llegado, que Tweek supuso que era un mensaje, ya que se quedó un tiempo viendo la pantalla de su celular. Sintió una gran ansiedad cuando vio a Craig levantarse de la cama para empezar a ponerse la ropa interior seguida de los pantalones.

-¿A-a donde vas? -Tweek sujeto la sábana aferrándose a ella.

-Tengo que irme, surgió algo.

-Pense que te quedarías más tiempo. 

-Yo quiero quedarme, de verdad, pero no puedo -Se puso la última prensa y tomo su mochila para caminar hacia la puerta -Nos vemos, cariño.

Antes de que pudiera despedirse cerró la puerta, y en la cabeza de Tweek rondaban mil teorías de lo que podría haber pasado, y todas involucraban a Red.

-"Es su prima, imbécil" (3)-Se recordó mentalmente para después volver a recostarse en la cama. Dudaba si podría dormir esa noche.

/////

Tweek veía sus piernas y sus manos detenidamente. Era miércoles por la tarde y aún sentía un pequeño pero molesto dolor de cabeza, por el alcohol ingerido la noche anterior. Más sin embargo no era eso lo que inundaba su mente.   
Había un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando recordaba lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas al salir de la escuela.

Estaba viendo la práctica de Béisbol de Craig. Hace meses que había dejado el equipo, sin embargo como uno de los jugadores había faltado le habían propuesto sustituirlo por esa ocasión.  
Era bueno jugando y él celebraba internamente cada vez que notaba que lo estaba haciendo bien. A veces Craig lo notaba y volteaba a sonreírle, y le regresaba el gesto.

Usualmente donde el estaba también estaban otras chicas que eran novias de algunos jugadores, que los veía tras la cerca y gritaban a todo pulmón, sentía extraño ser el único hombre ahí.   
Ese día no era la expedición, había un par de chicas cerca de él, pero fijando su atención únicamente en los jugadores.

-Hey, Tweak -Escucho una voz que lo llamaba por su apellido y giró su mirada.

Se sorprendió al ver a Pete, ¿Para que lo quería? Seguramente para algo relacionado con la obra, esperaba que no fuera malas noticias.  
Las mujeres que se encontraban presentes también voltearon a verlo, no solo a Pete si no también Tweek, quien se sentía incómodo tener todas las miradas sobre de él.

-¿Qué pasa? -Dijo con su voz aguda de siempre.

-Pues, nada realmente nada... solo quería saber cómo estás, ya sabes, por todo lo que pasó ayer.

Las chicas presentes comenzaron a susurrar entre ellas, lamentablemente para Tweek solo pudo escuchar nada.

-¡Fuera de aquí, perras conformistas! 

-Como sea, "emo-tivo" -Contesto una de ellas y las demás comenzaron a dispersarse hacia un lugar más lejos, pero de igual manera en la cerca donde veían el juego.

-Estoy mejor, nadie se arriesga a que el director lo encuentre siendo políticamente incorrecto -Rió al pensar en eso -Aunque algunos siguen, como Cartman.

-Siempre ha sido idiota -Pete no podía mantener su vista alejada del cuerpo que tenía de frente.

Tweek se recargo en la cerca.

-Si, Garrison también lo es, por eso pasó lo de ayer... estoy muy avergonzado por todo lo que él dijo, aunque saliste antes.

-Hm, si -Se acomodo el cabello con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Te incomoda el tema gay?, ¡¿Jesucristo, yo te incomodo?!

-¡Para nada! -Dijo en voz alta, casi gritando -No, no me incómodas.

-Oh... gracias por llevarme a mi casa la otra noche, y por pedirle a tus amigos que no me molestaran.

-No es nada, a veces pueden ser una estúpidos.

-¿Aún queda en pie lo de ensayar el viernes? -Tweek acerco su mano a la de Pete, y la puso sobre la otra acariciándola recordando que el también había hecho lo mismo en sí auto la otra noche. Y tomándolo más por un gesto "amistoso", que Pete interpretaba de otra manera.

Y Pete se sintió ansioso por la acción. Sabía que no había oportunidad, que quizá jamás le diría porque no era tan valiente como para hacerlo y que por mucho que lo deseara las posibilidades ser correspondido y de que Tweek abandonará a su conformista novio (aunque Tweek también era un conformista) eran nulas.   
Pero momentos como ese le decían internamente que había una oportunidad, que aunque sonará ilógico el rubio lo deseaba tanto como él.

Había aceptado que le gustaba desde hace un mes y medio, después de haberse pasado desde enero sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho y en sus mejillas cada vez que lo veía. En ese semestre habían tenido una clase juntos, pintura, que era impartida por el maestro de uno de los talleres de actividades extracurriculares, Richard, profesor de carpintería.

Siempre le decía a todos que jodían mucho, menos a él, ya que era el único que se concentraba realmente en lo que se a que estuviera pintando.  
Se dirigían la palabra y eran sociables de manera involuntaria.

No se dio cuenta cuando todas sus pinturas tenían una temática que iba dirigida a el rubio, y que después de un tiempo sus poemas también.  
Antes de las vacaciones de verano se había convencido de que simplemente sentía una curiosidad extraña que seguramente desaparecería si un día se armaba de valor y lo llevaba a una parte lejana del bosque para desmembrar lo, pero conforme el verano pasaba también dejó esa idea y concluyó que no se trataba de eso.

Y en agosto ya no tenía la materia de pintura, pero de todas formas entraba y a el maestro no parecía molestarle o importarle, y sus pinturas seguían los mimos rumbos que meses atrás.  
Y en octubre sus amigos y él habian asistido a un baile que había organizado su escuela por Halloween simplemente para ver los patéticos disfraces de todos, y vio a Tweek y Craig en una de las esquinas alejadas del gimnasio muy cariñosos. Y dijo un insulto a el aire que sus amigos pudieron escuchar.

"-Si, Craig y Tweek son unos conformistas de mierda, se sienten intocables solo por ser maricas" -Michael lo había notado observándolo.

-"Además solo míralos, se ven tan falsos con si fingida felicidad." -Contesto él.

-"Parece que esta noche le van a romper el culo a Tweek" -Henrietta veía a la escena disimuladamente.

Y como la noche no había valido la pena se largaron de la escuela temprano y se fueron a Village Inn.   
Ahí meditando en silencio se dio cuenta de que viendo esa escena había sentido celos, y lo había dejado muy mal.   
Dias después les había comentado a los demás góticos lo que estaba sintiendo, sin ganas de mentirles.

-"Acuéstate con el, y verás como se te pasa" -Fue lo primero que Henrietta contesto.

Y paso su tiempo admiradolo en silencio y a distancia, pensaba que no tendría jamás una oportunidad con el rubio.  
Y se le veía distraído en la única clase a la que entraba no por que lo obligaron. Y Richard lo noto, usualmente no se preocupaba de sus alumnos, porque "joden mucho". Cómo pintaba cerca de el notaba como veía mucho el perfil de Instagram de uno de sus ex alumnos de taller, Tweek Tweak, alumno que era de los más problemáticos y lo seguía siendo.

-"Deberías de ser honesto con él" -Le había dicho una vez, esperando que captara lo que le había dicho, y Pete puso una cara de sorpresa -"Pero no tanto, tiene novio y a nadie le gustan los infieles". 

No sabía si realmente tomar en cuenta las palabras de su profesor, no se atrevía porque no estaba seguro de que se le pasaría rápido el enamoramiento.   
Hasta hace una semana, cuando Mike le había dicho que iban a hacer una obra basada en un cuento de Edgar Allan Poe. Decido audicionar para asegurarse de que nadie cagara un trabajo tan excelente como el de Poe, y como si de un milagro se tratara todo fue a su favor para que Tweek también participará.

-C-claro -Podríamos ensayar en un salón vacío, después de clases -Tweek, el sábado en la noche vamos a tener una tocada en un bar, y no lo sé, ¿Te gustaría venir? Si no tienes nada que hacer.

Tweek se emocionó por la invitación, no pensó que fuera algo que no tendría que ver con asuntos escolares, y siendo totalmente sincero, le causaba interés.

-¡Ah, claro! ¿Qué instrumento tocas? -Se acercó a Pete para poder escuchar mejor.

-El bajo, somos mierda, pero a veces no tanto -También se acercó, esta vez el puso su mano sobre la de Tweek, acariciando sus dedos.

-No creo que sean una mierda, ¡Quiero decir!, No los he escuchado tocar mucho, pero seguramente son buenos -El contacto lo había hecho sentir cosquillas en el estómago.

-Si lo somos, al menos no tocamos basura comercial, quizá por eso nustra música no es muy popular, pero...

-Pete -Escucharon la voz de Michael, quien inmediatamente puso su atención en las manos de cada uno, juntas -¿Interrumpo algo?

-Si, de hecho.

-No importa, Henrietta y Firkly nos esperan, vamonos -Volteo a cerca Tweek -Mejor sigue animando a tu novio, rubia.

-No seas así de idiota -Tuvo que soltar la mano de Tweek pues su amigo ya había empezado a caminar y se suponía que tenían un ensayo para la tocada del sábado -Nos vemos.

-¡Claro, adiós! -Sorprendido porque nuevamente lo había defendido de las constantes agresiones de sus amigos.

Giró su cabeza para volver a Craig, pero ya no estaban jugando, sino que estaba sentado en la banca. Lo saludo con la mano, lo estaba viendo también pero no lo saludo.

Tal vez se sentía cansado, eso debía de ser.

/////

Y como ya habíamos dejado claro, esa tarde lo que consumía su mente eran los recuerdos de su conversación.   
Había tomado la laptop de Craig prestada para terminar un trabajo, él ya tenía una laptop propia desde hace ya mucho, sin embargo esa semana la estaban reparando.  
Por suerte su tarea no fue ni algo difícil ni tardado, así que comenzó a distraerse viendo Instagram.

Seguramente Craig no querría ir con el a el evento del sábado. Se notaba como no se llevaba bien con el gótico, no comprendía el porque.   
Y como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, le llegó una notificación de seguimiento suya, él también lo siguió al instantes.  
Jamás había visto su perfil, era bastante lo que se esperaría de él. Aunque también tenía sus típicos tintes de lo que publicaría un adolescente en Internet.

Escucho como alguien golpeaba la puerta, seguramente Craig. Simplemente contesto con un "entra" y así fue.

-¿Estas listo? -Pregunto. Esa noche el equipo de Basquetbol masculino tenía un juego, y habían quedado para ir a apoyarlos

-¡Si, solo voy al baño antes de irnos! -Se levanta y salió del cuarto hacia el pasillo.

Se había quedado solo en la habitación, quizá trataría un poco así que tomo la laptop para distraerse. Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando vio la pantalla. ¿Porque Tweek le hacía eso? Era como si le gustará hacerlo sentir celos, pero sabía que no podía ser así.

Ya se sentía bastante mal con la escena que había presenciado al termino de la escuela, y ese sentimiento volvía a joderlo.  
Escucho pasos acercándose y volvió a poner la laptop en su lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado ahí.

-Listo, ya vámonos -Se acercó a Craig para darle un pequeño beso en los labios -¿Ocurre algo?

-No es nada. Vamos, quiero llegar temprano, amor -Sujeto a Tweek de la mano con un poco más de fuerza. Y no reaccionó cuando Tweek quiso volver a besarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) -Jamas he entendido porque ponen a Butters en los fics como si fuera muy inocente y bueno si solamente fue así en las primeras temporadas, en las demás está todo idiota xd
> 
> (2)Los diálogos de esta parte son extractos del cuento que estoy modificando para que suene más como una obra de teatro.
> 
> (3)No es un dato oficial, solo es algo que de piensa y una teoría. Ya que él padre de Craig y el padre de Red se parecen mucho y podrían ser hermanos.
> 
> Gracias a los que estén leyendo mi fic y perdón por las faltas de ortografía 😔👊


	4. Capítulo 4

-Hola niños, soy la Subdirectora Mujer Fuerte. La mayoría de ustedes ya me conoce, o eso espero. El tema que nos convoca el día de hoy es algo de suma importancia y es muy importante que ustedes lo sepan ahora, antes de que sea muy tarde y se conviertan en una especie de Harvey Weinstein. O si son chicas para detectar cuando hay peligro y no hacer nada con lo que no esten comodas.

La Subdirectora siempre se encargaba de los grados menores, a veces también de los mayores pero parecía que le gustaban más esos grados porque eran más moldeables y podían captan mejor las ideas al ser una generación más joven.

-Para el día de hoy hemos traído a un alumno que nos narrará su experiencia y los errores que cometió al no haber tomado en consideración como se sentía su pareja teniendo relaciones sexuales. Dinos tu nombre y tu edad.

-Mi nombre es Craig Tucker, tengo 16 años -No podía estar más molesto y nervioso, su hermana no podía contener la risa y ni siquiera había comenzado.

-Como ya escucharon el es Craig Tucker, algo muy importante que remarcar sobre el es que es gay, así que su experiencia la vivió con otro chico, su novio. Pero eso no quiere decir que esta plática no sea valiosa, sin importar si eres heterosexual, gay o bisexual o cualquiera de las sexualidades con la que te identifíques.

La mujer le hizo un ademán para indicarle que podía empezar, cerró los puños y apretó más fuerte su micrófono.

-Todo comenzó hace unos meses, cuando empecé a pensar en que mi novio y yo no pasábamos de los besos. Eso me podía de mal humor ya que él es demasiado nervioso y no quería que se asustara y terminara conmigo -Dijo un largo suspiro de frustración -todo esto llevó a que yo me reprimiera y me frustrará. Hasta que hace poco el me demostró que lo quería tanto como yo. Así que le pregunté.

-Aqui podemos ver un escenario muy común, el no saber si nuestra pareja se siente preparada para tener sexo. Y como lo menciono el alumno Craig, siempre es bueno ser directo y preguntar si no es algo que le incomoda y si se siente cómodo hablando de eso contigo. Continúa.

-Sin embargo cometí el error de querer hacerlo sin preguntarle si quería hacerlo otra vez, ya que él estaba visiblemente abrumado por otros temas y eso solo elevaba el estrés en él -Maldijo en voz baja antes de continuar leyendo el "discurso" que había preparado, sabía que aunque lo volviera a rescribir 100 veces seguria dejándolo en ridículo.

-Lamentablemente es muy común el caso de dejarse llevar por el momento y que al final solo una de las personas lo disfrute, mientras la otra se frustra por lo ocurrido y baja su expectativa de la otra persona.

Craig se sintió herido de alguna manera por ese comentario, la Subdirectora había malinterpretado lo que había querido decir, sin embargo recordó como había tendió que hacer que Tweek eyaculara por masturbación y no por la penetración. No se dió cuenta cuando en su cara se reflejó una visible expresión de indignación.

La risa de una chica se hizo presente, aunque está rápidamente trato de callarla cubriendo su boca con sus manos, otras dos risas, estás vez de chicos, sonaron en un todo más bajo.

-Bien, Tricia Tucker (1), ya que el tema de su hermano le llama tanto la atención porque no empieza por hacer la primera en hacerle alguna pregunta a Craig.

-Ah-h, no gracias, de verdad, no me estaba riendo de eso. 

-En ese caso espero ver un mejor comportamiento de usted. Se quedará después de clases. Al igual que sus dos compañeros.

-Si, Subdirectora Mujer Fuerte -Respondio molesta por el reproche.

-Esto también va a para ustedes, Broblovski y Smith.

-Si, Subdirectora -Respondio ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien. Si no hay más interrupciones podemos continuar, ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?

-¡¿Cómo es hacerlo con un hombre?! -Grito uno de los niños de repente, y parecía la que la pregunta iba enserio.

Desde de una hora la asamblea ya había dado fin, Craig había salido tan rápido que Ruby no pudo decirle nada. A esa hora a ellos les tocaba el almuerzo, y decidió sentarse donde usualmente lo hacia, en la misma mesa donde se sentaban Ike Broblovski y "Firkle", y otros amigos de Ike (2)  
Ella tenía amigas, sin embargo con el pasar de los grados escolares su actitud había cambiado por una más parecida a la de Craig, actitud que las otras niñas consideraban muy arisca para ellas. Aunque no habían dejado de ser sus amigas, solo se habían distanciado.

-Qué reveladora charla nos dió tu hermano, Ruby -Dijo Ike.

-Ni me lo digas, a veces mi hermano puede ser un pendejo, lo siento por Tweek.

-Al menos esto me servirá para bajar la emocion de Pete, jamás lo había visto así -Respondio Firkle.

-Si tanto les gusta a los dos deberian de hacer un trío.

-¿Has estado tomando hormonas de nuevo? -Pregunto Ruby.

-No, solo me está dando la pubertad canadiense, esta vez enserio -Llevaba un así desde hace algún tiempo.

-No quiero que Tweek deje a mi hermano, estoy segura de que algún día se casarán. Me refiero, al principio fue divertido hacer que la noticia corriera por la escuela, y hacerle entender a tu amigo que él no estaba disponible. Solo espero que no cause daños en su relación.

-Obviamente va a causarlos, pero seguramente ese par de conformistas nazi lo arreglaran en poco tiempo, lo de Pete solo es una estupidez, a puesto a que realmente no está enamorado de él.

Se sentía mal de haber sido la persona que empezó con todo, no había sido todo intencionalmente en tono de burla, cuando Firkle le había contado sobre el gusto de su amigo por el novio de su hermano se había puesto más que enfurecida, no entendía como podía siquiera admitir que le gustaba alguien que ya estaba "ocupado".

En una ocasión había tomado el celular de Craig sin que el se diera cuenta, no había sido difícil saber su contraseña ya que solía poner algo muy típico como el nombre de la mascota. Y sin ganas de ver algo como eso encontro un vídeo donde Tweek le estaba haciendo sexo oral a su hermano. El tema la había tomado de sorpresa, ya que nunca se había preguntado si Tweek y Craig ya habrían hecho "eso".  
El pasado fin de semana se había despertado en la noche para ir por un vaso de agua, cuando paso por la cocina pudo notar como su padre estaba con sus amigos en la sala, tal vez jugando algo o simplemente bebiendo y viendo la televisión.  
Sin quererlo Thomas había mencionado que Craig no había regresado a dormir y que había estado en casa de Tweek desde el viernes.

Al principio no pudo comprender todas las bromas que los amigos de su padre empezaron de hacer y menos las felicitaciones. Hasta que algo en su cabeza hizo "clic", y si lo dijo su padre debía ser verdad, además de que Craig se había olvidado de Stripe, y eso nunca pasaba así que algo más debería estar llamando su atención como para hacer algo así.

Y le contó la situación a unas personas de su salón, que se lo contaron a otras personas, y a otras, y de repente se había convertido en uno de los temas más populares de conversación en su escuela. En parte se sentía mal pero también me causaba cierta gracia.

-Tengo que ir con los demás, hablamos por Twitter -Dijo Firkle para despedirse. Y se encaminó a el lugar donde estaban usualmente.

Camino hasta afuera hasta llegar a la parte más alejada de la escuela, y todos ya están ahí sentados fumando y escuchando música.

-Hola -Le dijo Henrietta de forma monótona y los demás lo saludaron de igual forma.

-¿Dónde has estado? -Pregunto Michael aún así como voz de desinteresado.

-Comiendo, también me obligaron a ir a una asamblea de último minuto. Aunque de ella no me arrepiento tanto de ir. Podríamos hablar del tema un rato.

-¿Qué tema? -Pregunto de repente Pete uniéndose a la conversación.

-Uno que tiene que ver con tu conformista favorito, no hagas como que no has escuchado nada.

-Por dios, deja esa mierda -Se levantó de el lugar en donde estaba.

-Sabes que es verdad, no se porque te engañas de esa forma.

-Si. Un amor no correspondido suena muy gótico y la mierda, pero realmente no eres algo que le importe a él -Contesto Henrietta metiéndose en la conversación.

-No consierdere ni por un segundo que me poyaran, sabía que se podría así. ¿Pero por lo menos no pueden evitar tratar de atacarlo cada 10 minutos?

-Los problemas de él no tendrían porque afectarte a ti, y listo, tu simplemente deja de buscarlo y el tema de soluciona entre nosotros.

-Me gusta más la idea a de estar con el que estár con ustedes. Últimamente.

-¿Perdón? -No era difícil saber que ya estaban enojados.

-Tu eres el que está arruinando las cosas, no hagas como si Tweek no hubiera hecho nada, tú mismo escuchaste sus palabras en su ensayo de ayer.

-Si, a demás no sabes los detalles que dió Craig en la asamblea, demasiado interesantes como para dejarlos pasar.

-No me interesa lo que Fucker tenga que decir, ni siquiera sé si él sabe algo de esto, ni me interesa.

-¡Obviamente lo sabe! -La voz de Stan hizo que todos se sobresaltaran, su vista se volteó hacia él.

-¿Qué dices? -Michael había regresado a su voz de tono abitual.

-Le dije a Craig lo que estaba pasando, y él quiere hablar con ustedes sobre eso. Excepto contigo, Pete, a ti ni siquiera quiere verte.

-No queremos hablar con Fucker, simplemente quiere venir a reclamar  
de su noviecito -Henrietta ya estaba demasiado harta.

-Craig puede chuparla -Contesto Firkle.

-Ademas ya le dijimos todo lo que sabemos, la rubia estuvo provocando primero.

-Saben que no es verdad y que son unos idiotas posesivo-Parecia que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

-¿Posesivos? ¿Con quién?-Pregunto Stan que no terminaba de entender su conversación.

-Sabes, el simple hecho de que te esté haciendo "ojitos" y te coquete a veces es porque el quiere tener una buena relación contigo para que su estúpida obra funcione, no porque realmente quiera algo.

Y después de que Michael dijera eso simplemente apago su cigarrillo y se fue, trataron de llamarlo para que regresara pero no les presto atención, no sabían a donde iba y seguramente ir a su casa después de la escuela era una mala idea, no tenían nada realmente que decirle.

-Chicos, creo que se están pasando un poco.

Ninguno le contesto, solo lo miraron con cara de querer matar a alguien.

-Como sea ¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes? Hoy no quiero ver a Wendy, está insoportable.

-Tambien nos enteramos lo de tu novia, espero que aborte.

-Ya apartamos un lugar en la clínica, para el sábado.

-Menos mal, odiaria tener que soportar a otro posible posser en el mundo.

-Bien.

//////

Viernes.

Craig había sentido la patada de Red por sorpresa, no pensó que siguiera enojada.

-No voy a preguntar porque me golpeas porque ya lo sé, pero eso pasó el martes, no exageres.

-¡Solo lo haces para fastidiarme! Sabías que tenía que hacer horas nocturnas en el trabajo y por tu culpa no me van a pagar en dos semanas.

-¡Bien, dios, estaba ocupado! Aunque solo estás tomando en cuenta tus malditos asuntos.

-Ruby es tu hermana, es tu responsabilidad, no la mía. El hecho de que estés con Tweek no significa que vas a obtener un trato especial de todos, Craig.

-Sigues exagerando.

Red seguía quejandose por lo ocurrido el martes, había tendió que cuidar a Tricia unas horas ya que sus padres no iban a estar en casa y Craig tampoco estaba, pero me habían prometido que no se tardaría mucho, lo que no era verdad. Y termino llegando dos horas tarde al trabajo.

Cuando se dió cuenta de que era inútil seguir reclamando a Craig se dió la vuelta y se marchó dándole otra patada por la importencia y enojo que aún tenía. A lo lejos estaba Tweek esperando junto con Token para ir a almorzar, hace un rato estaba con Craig, sin embargo cuando vio que Red se aproximaba lo había obligado a ir con Token.

No podía escuchar de que habían estado hablando pero había estado muy atento a la conversación de una manera más visual. Debía ser algo muy importante como para que ella le diera un golpe, y no sabía que era, ni quería preguntar.  
Por algo le había pedido que se fuera, quizá no era algo que tuviera que ver con él, ¿O tal vez si?, ¿Le estaba ocultando algo?

No se dió cuenta cuando el brazo de Craig lo rodeo para caminar hacia la cafetería a la misma mesa de siempre. Quería preguntarle qué había sido toda esa escena de la que había participado, pero no podría porque temía que este reacionara mal y le diera motivos para desconfiar de él. Muchas veces habían terminado por sus celos, sabía que no estaba bien que los hubiera tan seguido, pero no podía envitar ver a su novio como esa persona genial y deseable para cualquiera.

"Nadie se metería entre ustedes dos" le había dicho Token una vez tratando de hacer que se calmara, y era verdad, de todas esas veces en las que tenía paranoias donde Craig le era infiel solo habían sido eso, alucinaciones suyas.   
Todos los que sabían de su relación de sentían felices por ambos, hasta Cartman lograba enternecerse a veces por lo suyo. Pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando al mismo tiempo que no quería ni enterarse de nada.

-Token -La voz de Kyle se hizo presente la mesa, iba con una. Pelota de básquetbol y su uniforme del equipo masculino de la escuela -Cartaman dijo que jugabas bien, y estábamos buscando nuevos jugadores ¿Te interesa?

-¡Solo lo dice porque soy negro! No he jugado en un buen tiempo.

-¿Qué? Mierda, maldito culon. ¡Cartman!

-¡En negro, esta en su naturaleza! -Respondio riéndose muy fuerte.

-Como sea, ¿Puedo sentarme? No quiero estar en la misma mesa que culo gordo.

-c-claro -Respondio Jimmy, lo demás también estuvieron de acuerdo.

De repente llegó Heidi también con una bandejas de comida.

-Hola amor, te traje esto porque seguramente estás cansado.

-¡¿Tú no comerás nada?! -Pregunto Tweek.

-Soy vegana, no puedo comer la mayoría de comida que sirven en la cafetería.

-¡Ser vegana no te ha servido para bajar de peso!

-¡Mira quién habla, culo gordo! -Le respondió Kyle.

-¡¿Podrías callarte pedazo de imbécil?!

Era verdad que después de que ella terminara con Cartman nunca había logrado bajar todo lo que había subido, ya no se veía como una versión de él porque su cuerpo aunque regordete era más atlético, sin embargo era una persona sana.  
Kyle y ella tenían una relación desde hacía dos años, al principio pensaban que les iba a ser difícil por todo lo ocurrido hace años, pero Heidi ya había cambiado muchas de sus actitudes tóxicas.

-¿Van a ir a la cita? -Pregunto Token a Tweek y Craig.

-¡Claro! -Respondio Tweek y un más tranquilo Craig asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces seremos tres parejas. El lugar no es muy bueno, espero que el motel si.

-ah ¿Dormiremos ahí? 

-Seria muy aburrido salir solo a cenar -Craig lo miro con una sonrisa esperando que comprendiera a que se refería- ¿No te parece?

-A-ah ¡Si! -un sonrojo estaba presente en sus mejillas.

-Pense que habían terminado -Dijo de repente Kyle.

-Con ustedes nunca se sabe -Hablo Heidi.

-Hace tiempo que no terminamos, eso es lo que nos diferencia de el hippie y la feminista.

-¿De verdad? Wow.

-Crei que lo que los hacia diferentes era que ustedes terminan mucho muy seguido por periodos cortos, y Stan y Wendy también mucho pero no tanto como ustedes por perdidos largos.

Craig les levantó el dedo medio por esa tan meticulosa forma de pensar.

-Hablando de Stan ¿Alguien sabe porque estaba con los góticos ayer? A mí no me quiso decir nada ayer.

-Si a ti no te quiso decir nada porque piensas que a nosotros si -Craig hablaba con su usual voz nasal.

-Hablando de los góticos allá viene uno -Heidi estaba enterada el del tema del triángulo entre Tweek, Craig, y el gótico teñido.

Tweek volteó para ver de cual se trataba, Sonrio al ver a Pete caminando en la cafetería, no llevaba comida pero si una botella de agua. Le resultó raro que no estuviera con sus amigos.  
Paso a un lado de ellos y no se molesto en apartar la mirada, y cualquiera notaría que estaba viendo a una sola persona en esa mesa y no se molesto en ocultarlo. 

Sonrió a Tweek, este le devolvió el gesto y lo saludo con la mano, lo que hizo que todo el ambiente de la mesa se pudiera tenso, y que Craig dejara de rodear a Tweek con su brazo y simplemente se dedicará a comer.

-Craig ¿Pasa algo? -Pregunto a su novio al notar su forma tan rara de comportarse.

-Para nada ¿Qué no tienes ensayo hoy? -Contesto de manera agresiva.

-Voy a ir a preguntarle a Wendy si ensayamos hoy -Despues de eso solo se levantó de la mesa con su bandeja y se fue de la cafetería. Era consciente de que Craig se había molestado por algo, pero en ese momento solo podía relacionar su comportamiento con lo ocurrido con Red.

-El no hizo nada, Craig, no tenías que tratarlo así -Reclamo Kyle -Que estén en la misma obra no tiene nada que ver con el asunto, ni tiene nada de malo que lo saludé.

-Así se empieza una relación tóxica -Intervino Heidi.

-El miércoles los vi de la mano.

Todos en la mesa lo voltearon a verlo con la boca abierta, pero seguramente no era lo que el pensaba.

-¿Qué? -pregunto Jimmy.

-Alucinas, Craig, entiendo que estés celoso pero él te quiere a ti. Estoy en la obra con el y no ha pasado nada entre los dos, de hecho Pete no ha intentado nada, salvo llevarlo a su casa el lunes.

Token no se había dado cuenta de diciendo algo como eso, de que eso solo lo iba a alterar más de lo que ya estaba. Nadie en la mesa dijo nada, solo se limitaban a ver a Token claramente indicándole que la había cagado diciendo eso.

-¿No ha hecho nada?, ¿Te parece que eso es no hacer nada? 

-No te lo había dicho porque sabía que te ibas a poner así, carajo.

-¡Es un jodido gótico!, ¡Tweek no podría encontrar nada atractivo en él! -Kyle también se sentía estresado por el tema -Se la pasan tristes solo porque si, insultan a cualquiera que sean un "conformista" según ellos.

-Ellos son los más conformistas -Continuo Heidi -Mira, tu rubio no es esa clase de persona, si así lo fuera ya te habría engañado.

Craig escuchaba muy atento todo lo que los demás tenían que decir, y de nuevo se preguntó si todo el mundo le hechaba en cara el hecho de que se estaba preocupando por nada tal vez debía ser verdad.

-Mejor comportate o no conseguirás hacer nada está noche.

-Mira Amor, ahí viene Stan.

Y era verdad, era Stan quien iba caminando hacia ellos.

-Oigan, ¿Han visto a Wendy? -pregunto.

-No ¿Dónde te habías metido? -Pregunto Kyle.

-Estaba con los góticos, Kyle ¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa hoy? Shelly regresa de la universidad y si tú estás no es tan aburrido.

-Esta bien... ¿Qué carajo?, ¿Te pintaste las uñas?

-Ellos lo hicieron, pero yo creo que no se ve gay -Dijo al mismo tiempo que mostraba sus uñas con esmalte negro a toda la mesa.

-Definitivame si se ve muy marica -Heidi no podía contener su risa.

//////

-Nesesitamos a un narrador que no falte a más de la mitad de los ensayos -Menciono Wendy a Tweek -No creo que Red sea capas de hacer algo asi, pero si te soy sincera no confío en Craig.

-Pero son primos ¿No es muy poco probable?

-El incesto es más común de lo que piensas. Aún así Craig es gay, es muy poco probable, pero cabe la posibilidad de que sea bisexual.

-No lo sé -Tweek se estaba mordiendo las uñas por la preocupación, si no estuviera en la biblioteca en ese momento estaría gritando.

-Tweek, si te abrieras a otras personas y las conocieras verías que él no es la única persona que puede estar interesada en ti.

-No es tan fácil, Wendy, yo no quiero dejarlo ni salir con otras personas.

-¿Y qué harías si él te dejará?, ¿O si tuvieran una discusión que simplemente ya no se pude resolver?

-¡Ese caso es diferente! -Grito, pero se cubrio la boca al recordar donde estaba - Yo lo quiero, pero siento que todo en nuestra relación escapa de mi control. 

-Simplemente a veces es bueno salir con otras personas, darse un respiro. Incluso su relación podría mejora de alguna manera.

Tweek se quedó sin palabras, realmente quería dejar el tema. Siempre tenían problemas pero nadie se metía y ellos trataban de resolverlos, pero ahora parecía que todo lo que les pasaba daba pie a que la gente tratara de aconsejarlo dejandolo más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

A Wendy no se había preocupado por su relación desde que habían planeado ese falso rompimiento y lo había seguido para saber si estaba bien. ¿Qué era lo que la impulsaba ahora a querer "ayudarlo"? 

-Si te hace sentir mejor creo que podemos sacar a Red de la obra y yo puedo narrar, seguramente no le molestara.

-Gracias -Contesto y trato de darle una sonrisa. 

El almuerzo ya había pasado y antes de que las clases volvieran a dar seguimiento Stan ya estaba con ellos también, les tocaba clase de deporte, por lo que fueron juntos a los vestidores, entrando cada uno al que le correspondía a su respectivo género.

A muchos les gustaba esa clase al igual que a muchos otros no. Pete y Mike estaban en las gradas del gimnasio, el primero recostado y el segundo simplemente recargado.

Mike le hacía conversación, sentía que estaba logrando hacerse amigo de un gótico y que él realmente estaba escuchando lo que decia, aunque respondiera de forma muy monótona. Quizá hasta la rivalidad de ambos bandos podría terminar, y esta vez no solamente momentáneamente para vencer a unas jodidas plantas.

-Como te estaba diciendo yo creo que en el tercer libro la escritora mejoro mucho más la forma en la que retrataba a los vampiros ¡Es genial porque incluso toma elementos de Drácula original!

Esta vez no obtuvo ningún ruido o palabra corta para indicarle que estaba siguiendo y escuchando la conversación.  
Lo vio fijamente, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver su rostro y percatarse de que en este había una gran sonrisa, demaciado notoria para el. De hecho el era uno de los pocos góticos a los que veía sonreír más seguido, no tanto pero dependia mucho de la ocasión. Como por ejemplo en las fotos.

Siguió la vista de Pete a lo que fuera que lo podía tan contento. Puso los ojos en blanco al verlo.

-Ya hablamos de esto -Hizo una pausa en sus palabras para ver si obtenía alguna respuesta, pero nada -No soy le primero que te lo dice, mantente lejos ¡No quieres ser esa persona que se mete y separa una relación, a nadie le agradan!

O lo estaba ignorando o realmente no había escuchado nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡Vamos! Que acaso Tweek no encaja en esa palabra que ustedes usan tanto... ¡Tweek es un consumista!

-Diras conformista, Makowski, y si que lo es.

-¡¿Y de todos los conformistas que hay en la escuela tenías que fijarte en uno con novio!? 

-Si -respondido secamente ni siquiera esperaba que le contestara.

El estaba esperando a que le pasarán la pelota en un juego de voleibol mixto, traia puesto su uniforme de esa clase que realmente no era nada sorprendente ni muy revelador, pero que en ese momento parecía estar volviendo loco al gótico.

El rubio sintió las miradas sobre él y giró la cabeza hacia las bancas encontrandose con las de ambos compañeros y saludandolos con la mano, como había hecho en la cafetería. No se dió cuenta cuando la pelota se dirigía hacia el (lanzada por Craig) y lo golpeó en el estómago.

Pete se incorporó en su asiento y fue rápidamente a ver si estaba bien. Bebe, Wendy y Kyle ya estaba tratando de ayudarlo y saber cómo estaba, el golpe había tenido la fuerza como para que cayera de espaldas al suelo.

-Dios ¿Estás bien? -Pregunto al mismo tiempo que junto con Kyle lo ayudaban a levantarse. 

-Creo que si.

-Ve a sentarte Tweek -Barbara lo miraba preocupada y con lástima, todos en gimnasio habían visto quien había lanzado la pelota para pegarle a Tweek, y ni siquiera se había acercado a ver cómo estaba, caminaba con total indiferencia del lado de su equipo.  
Craig volvió a sentir un ataque de celos en cuanto vio a Pete ayudar a su novio a llegar a las bancas, y sentarse junto a él.  
En ese momento quiso e intento ir con él hasta que Bebe bloqueo su paso de manera retadora.

-¿A donde vas, "Fucker"? -Dijo enojada.

-Con mi novio, ¿Acaso no vez?

-Ah, ahora sucede que te importa, cabron -Se quitó de su camino no sin antes insultarlo. Aunque todos en ese momento prefirieron no intervenir o decirle algo 

Al llegar a donde estaba el rubio se inclinó y le dió un beso en los labios, ni tan corto ni tan largo, pero lo suficiente para que Pete los viera.

-Fue un accidente, cariño.

-Lo se -No estaba del todo convencido.

Tucker volvió a unir sus labios con los de su novio que no se resistieron. Sin importarles donde estaban y con quién. El gótico solo podía intentar ver a otro lado y hacer como que no sentía ese punzante dolor en el pecho.

-Debrias regresar con tu amigo vampiro -Se había separado de Tweek dejando a esté pidiendo que continuara con los besos -Por cierto creo que no nos habían presentado formalmente, soy Craig Tucker.

Extendido su mano.

-Pete Thelman -Contesto y sin más regreso al lugar donde seguía Mike quien vio toda la escena. Tweek ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que las intenciones de Craig era justamente que el gótico se fuera. La pareja había seguido con lo suyo.

-¿Estás bien? -Pregunto en cuanto lo vio regresar.

No obtuvo respuesta, vio como Pete tomaba su botella de agua y tomaba de ella. La dejo botada a un lado de él 

-No has comido nada en todo el día.

-¿Que no es hora de que tomes tu jugo de tomate?

-No, prefiero esperar a los demás para hacerlo ¡Tómala con nosotros si quieres! -Estaba un poco feliz de que se hubiera sentado con el de nuevo -Tengo un poco de sed.

Mike tomo la botella de agua, sin embargo después de destaparla y beber un poco se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que eso no era agua.

-¡¿Estas alcoholizado en la escuela?!...¡Eso está mal, podrían suspenderte o hasta expulsarte!

-Mike, solo cállate -No apreciar ni siquiera alterado o molesto porque lo descubrieran, parecía molesto por el sermón.

-No pudes tomar alcohol, aún eres muy joven, espera hasta los 21.

-Oh Dios -Se cubrió la cara con las manos. Y maldijo internamente cuando vio a los amigos de Makowski llegar.

-Me sorprende como a pesar de estar ebrio realmente no lo pareces.

//////

Los tres caminban por los pasillos buscando a su cuarto miembro, al cual no habían visto desde ayer antes de que se fuera de la escuela, sin embargo no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Sabían que había asistido a la escuela porque habían visto su auto estacionado afuera, pero siempre que alguno parecía encontrarlo este se iba nuevamente, parecía que simplemente se esfumaba. Casi se acababan las clases y tenian que ensayar para el evento del sábado, ya no había tiempo para conseguir otro bajista.

Todos sintieron un profundo desprecio al ver a Tweek guardado sus libros en el casillero, no había muchas personas en el pasillo así que fácilmente podían asustarlo un rato y seguir con lo suyo.

El aún no se había dado cuenta de que estaban ahíñ, Michael fue seguido de los dos, azotando la puerta del casillero con un su bastón. Tweek soltó un grito por el impacto y porque sus dedos casi salieron dañados. Volteó a verlos, quería correr pero sus piernas no reaccionaban.

-¿Dónde está?, ¿Esta contigo? Seguro que si, aprovecha siempre que nos vamos para pegarse a ti.

-¡¿Quién?! ,¡Sea quien sea no está conmigo, estoy solo!

-¡Deberíamos arrastrarlo! -Grito Firkle.

-No puedes llevártelo siempre que quieras, y además darle falsas esperanzas. Siempre pensé que solo eras extraño pero no esperaba que también fueras una mierda de persona.

-Oh Dios -No sabía que hacer, quería escapar de esa situación.

En un pasillo cercano a ese caminaba Craig junto a la Subdirectora.

-Creo que de verdad lograste un cambio, al menos en algunos, pero piensa que si por lo menos lograste abrir la mente de una sola persona y podemos ahorrarnos ese tipo de problemas todo habrá válido la pena.

-Gracias -Se limitó a contestar muestras seguía caminando.

De repente ambos escucharon el ruido que estaba haciendo el grupo de góticos tratando de intimidar a Tweek, Craig corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaban para poner su cuerpo como "barrera" entre ellos y el rubio, quien se encontraba temblando y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -Mujer Fuerte intervino también, era su trabajo.

Los tres fruncieron el seño al verla, ya habían terminado problemas con ella antes.

-Vaya, Smith, parece que se ha ganado otro día de detección junto con sus amigos. Pero antes me gustaría saber porque inicio todo esto. 

No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-¿Nadie piensa decírmelo? Bien, quizá tendrémos que agendar una cita en mi oficina para hablar el lunes del tema. Craig lleva a Tweek a otro lugar. Y ustedes se van a la biblioteca en cuanto las clases terminen.

Aún faltaban 20 minutos para que la clase terminara, Craig llevó a Tweek a su salón habitual, y ya que estaba vacío se sentaron para que el motor pudiera calmarse.

-¿Porque te estaban molestando?

-¡No lo sé, simplemente llegaron y me empezaron a acusar de cosas que no entendí!

Por supuesto Craig ya sabía porque había sido, en ese momento se encontraba un poco más relajado con el asunto de Pete, después de que Tweek lo había ignorado completamente para estar con él.

-Son idiotas, Tweek, así son todos ellos.

-Supongo que si.

-Te puedo llevar a casa si quieres, nos relajaremos juntos en la noche, será divertido.

-Si -Tweek sonrió por el recordatorio.

-Bien, entonces toma tus cosas y vámonos.

Se tomaron de la mano para salir del salón, pero rápidamente se topó con Garrison.

-Espero que no tengan planes para después de clases, porque su castigo aún no termina -Siguio su camino feliz por haberle fastidiado la tarde a ambos.

-Esta bien, no quiero que te den detención otra semana, me había olvidado de que tenía un ensayo -Le dió un corto beso antes de que Craig tuviera que marcharse.

El de quedó en el salón un rato hasta que escucho como se abría la puerta.

/////

Mierda... -Penso al ver que tendría que compartir mesa con dos de los góticos. La chica, y el alto. Cubrió su cara con el chullo.

-Nos tenía que tocar en la misma mesa que a este tipo -Dijo Michael.

-Porque no mejor te pierdes en tu película de Disney, marica.

Mientras más pesados se ponían más era difícil ignorarlos.

-Uno de ustedes también es un marica -Lo dijo en voz baja, tratando de que no lo escucharán, sin embargo si lo había hecho.

-¿No es a tu novia con la que deberías ponerte en contra? Después de todo es él quien trata de ir provocando.

-Me provoca querer apagarle los cigarrillos en la piel.

-Son unos idiotas, el cabello de menstruación no debió ni siquiera tratar de acercarse.

-¿Piensas que a nosotros nos gustaría que un jodido rubio saliera con nosotros? Date un maldito tiro, Craig -Henrietta sabía cómo molestar a las personas.

-Quien se debe meter un tiro en la cabeza son ustedes, emos -Era sabido que les molestaba que les llaman emos, y mucho.

-Chicos, dejen de discutir. Lo que menos queremos en detención es crear un ambiente más problemático, mmkay.

Craig alejo su silla hasta donde pudo. Esperaba que al menos Tweek la estuviera pasando bien en su ensayo.

Y si, la estaba pasando bien aunque no del todo. Pensó que sería algo tranquilo y casual, dónde podría conectar mejor con Pete en cuento a sus personajes e incluso conversar un poco con él.  
Sin embargo al llegar Pete también llegó Mike y un grupo moderado de "vampiros" amigos de Mike que querían ver cómo ensayaban.  
En ese momento estaban en el mismo salón de donde Craig había salido.

Pete y Tweek estaban sentados de frente, mientras que los demás los rodeaban y veía atentamente. Usualmente eran escandalosos, pero en esa ocasión parecían estar mucho más interesados en poner toda su atención en las actuaciones.  
Sus diálogos eran más que cursis, lo que hacía que Tweek se sonrojara mucho, Token le había dicho que eso sería bueno para la obra.

-Eso queda exelente, chicos. Pero ya es algo tarde, tendremos que irnos.

-Nadie les está rogando que se queden.

-¡Gracias por el apoyo! -Grito Tweek en una forma de despedirse. 

-¡Son geniales! Aunque encuentro esta obra un tanto tediosa -Dijo una de las chicas.

-¿Qué mierda? ¿Porqué? -Pregunto Pete.

-¡Al principio es un romance pero no hay ni un solo beso o otra muestra de cariño! 

-Debrian modificarlo un poco y hacerlo más sentimental -Contesto otro de los amigos de Mike -Es solo actuacion, aunque es más difícil que la comun, supongo.

-Es verdad, la chica que está organizando esto, Wendy, parece estar de acuerdo con darle más tintes románticos. Pero parece que al final algo la hizo no incluirlo.

-¡Pero si el personaje de Tweek es una maldita cosa horrible al final del cuento! Me parece que sería transformarla demasiado -Replico Mike, tal vez en otra situación estaría de acuerdo pero no en esa. Apresuró a todos a salir del aula, para que ningún otro comentario se pudiera escuchar.

-¡Jesucristo! -Exclamo Tweek de lo avergonzado que estaba.

-Solo un idiota como ellos dirían algo así de Poe...

-Eso creo -Tweek se quedó en silencio. ¿Era verdad que Wendy quería meter cosas como esas en la obra? -¿Porque Wendy no lo habrá incluído? Me refiero a las modificaciones.

-Bueno, tú tienes novio ¿Acaso eso no le molestaria?

-¡Si, pero eso solo actuacion! No tengo porque involucrar sentimientos reales, solo actuarlos.

-No te preocupes, de todas formas eso no encaja mucho con el cuento -Pete puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su compañero.

-Si tienes razón.

Lo noto cabizbajo y nervioso. Seguramente de había ofendido de ser la única razón por la que esos cambios no han ocurrido, pero no era seguro que fuera por él. Ahí estaba su oportunidad.

-Si los cambios se hubieran hecho no me molestaría hacerlo -Dijo de manera rápida para no arrepentirse a media frase.

-Creo que a mí tampoco.

-Si quieres podemos intetarlo... Está vez con las modificaciones.

Se quedó pasmado ante esa propuesta, lo miro fijamente un par de segundos y comenzó a decir el diálogo que le correspondía y que penso podría adaptarse a un acercamiento de se tipo.

Cuando el término Pete continuo con el suyo sintiendo todo su cuerpo estremecerse por lo que pasaría. Al terminar el gótico rodeo su cadera con los brazos y lo acerco más a él. Tweek no quería verlo por la vergüenza así que solo cerró sus ojos y preparo sus labios.

Trato de gritar cuando sintió la otra boca estamparse contra la suya, se quedó paralizado pero trato de seguir los movimientos de Pete. El beso era húmedo y ambos se tomaban su tiempo, no habían hablado de cuánto tendría que durar. Los brazos de el rubio rodearon el cuello del gótico para buscar algo más de acercamiento. 

En ese momento no pensaba ni en Craig, ni en la obra, o que era lo que lo estaba impulsado a hacerlo, solo podía pensar en el gótico. De repente sintió como el se separaba, abrió los ojos encontrándose con los otros, sin decir nada volvieron a hacerlo, pero es vez Tweek dejo su boca abierta para que el otro pudiera meter su lengua si quería. No tardó mucho en hacerlo.

-¡Imaginen las posibilidades! -Grito Cartman en uno de los pasillos.

-Olvidalo, gordo de mierda, déjanos en paz. 

Eric Cartman perseguía a Heidi y a Kyle por los pasillos de la escuela para una propuesta no muy adecuada para el lugar en donde se encontraban.

-¡Vamos, mierda chicos, ustedes no creen en los tríos! Los llevaré a cenar, pasaremos un rato agradable y después me chupan las bolas.

-¡Si no te vas ahora voy a hacer que te chupes tú mismo las bolas! -Grito Heidi para seguir con su camino hasta el salón de clases, donde a su novio se le había olvidado un libro.

Heidi se adelantó para abrir la puerta, pero al mirar por la venta de dió cuenta de que era mejor no hacerlo. 

-Oh carajo...

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? -Kyle fue con su novia, y ella le indico con uno de sus dedos que viera por la ventana -Oh mierda... Craig no estaba exagerando.

Llegó Cartman hasta ellos para ver a través de la ventana, y poner cara de sorpresa. Hasta el de sentía mal por haberlos visto.

-¿Qué hacemos?, ¿Qué decimos? -Se pregunto Heidi.

-L-Lo mejor será esperar un poco para ensayar que le vamos a decir a Craig, ninguno de nosotros puede ir a decírselo, y tú mucho menos culo gordo -Las palabras se quedaron en el aire pues Cartman ya no se encontraba ahí.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca el Sr. Mckay se había dormido, por lo que varias personas ya se habían ido sin avisar, Craig seguía ahí. La puerta se abrió y entro Cartman quien corrió hacia donde estaba.

-¡El emo y Tweek están teniendo sexo en el salón! -Grito, pero no tan fuerte como para despertar a Mckay.

Craig se levantó de su asiento y Cartman lo guío hasta donde estaban ellos. Heidi y Kyle seguian en el mismo lugar por si algo pasaba y tenían que intervenir, no se sorprendieron cuando vieron ambos llegar.

Antes de abrir la puerta vio por la ventana, abrió la puerta violentamente.

-¡Craig espera! -Grito Kyle.

Pete y Tweek escucharon el impacto, no les dió tiempo de separarse cuando Pete recibió un fuerte golpe que lo dejo en el suelo.

-¡¿Tweek que mierda haces?! 

-¡No es lo que parece! -Contesto Tweek

-¡¿Entonces que es?!, ¡¿Cuanto tiempo llevas engañandome?!

-¡No te está siendo infiel idiota, solo estábamos actuando! -Grito Pete quien seguía en el suelo con la nariz sangrando.

Heidi y Kyle fueron a ayudar al gótico, ellos tampoco tenian idea de lo que había pasado. Cartman solo veía el espectáculo.

-¿Es verdad?, ¿Era actuación? -Pregunto Craig al mismo tiempo sostenía una de las manos de Tweek.

-S-si, yo no te haria algo como eso -La respuesta de Tweek fue menos que convincente.

-Debiste haberme advertido que tendrias que hacer este tipo de cosas en la obra.

-¡GAH! -Si-si tics habían regresado, quiso arrancarse el cabello, pero la mano de Craig lo detuvo.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no te sientes cómodo con eso.

-¡Pues yo opino que esa parte les quedó genial! ¡La mejor actuación que he visto en esta escuela! -Csrtaman estaba a un lado de Pete dándole palmadas en el hombro.

-Oh dios -Tweek se cubrió la cara con las manos ya que sabía que todos tenían su visita puesta en él -¿Podemos irnos?

-Te llevaré a casa -Dijo Craig para tomar su mano y salir del salón.

Tweek no quiera ver a Pete por toda la vergüenza que sentía, lo habían golpeado prácticamente por su culpa, si tan solo no hubiera sentido la necesidad de probar que podía hacer algo que realmente no era necesario, y por no haberse detenido.  
Esa era la peor parte, eso y que los habían descubierto y no sabía que pensarían ahora de él. ¿Porque no pudo controlarse? Seguramente por la emoción de momento, jamás había besado a otra persona que no fuera Craig y ambos eran muy diferentes en eso, solo se había dejado llevar.

En todo el transcurso hacia la casa de Tweek no había soltado su mano, y ni una sola palabra había salido de su boca, aunque no tenía ganas de hablar.  
"Nos vemos más tarde" dijo despidiéndose y recordándole la salida de la noche.

/////

Craig estaba sentando junto a su padre viendo la televisión con Stripe en sus manos tratando de que comiera un poco, últimamente solo tomaba agua y comia heno, rechazaba la mayoría de los vegetales y el pienso.  
Su padre se había acercado a él solo para darle consejos de cómo comportarse bien esa noche, ya que su hija le había contado lo de la asamblea.

-Llevale un regalo, como flores o algo así, no sé qué le guste a los hombres que le regalen de manera romántica. Pero es mejor si eres el único que le lleva algo a tu novio. Lo harás sentir especial.

-Seguramente creerá que las flores le pegaran alguna clase de alergia, pero supongo que no está mal intentar.

-Tu pagas su comida, no es un lugar elegante pero aún así hazlo.

-No lo acoses sexualmente o te pondra una demanda y una orden de restricción -Ruby había llegado de repente para sentarse con ellos en la sala.

Thomas río de manera baja por el comentario de su hija.

-¡Todos son una bola de malditos exagerados! -Craig se sentía molesto por lo que había pasado en la escuela.

Escucho la bocina de un auto y supo que habían llegado por él, tomo si celular y su gorro para poder marcharse.

-¡Antes de que te vayas puedes leernos tu discurso otra vez, hijo! -Dijo Thomas. Craig les levantó a ambos su dedo medio antes de salir.

Vio el auto de Wendy y a Stan sentados a su lado. También a Tweek en los asientos de atrás. Sin dudarlo entro al auto a la parte donde estaba su novio, lo saludo con un corto beso en los labios.

-Token y Nichole nos verán en Village Inn -Dijo Wendy quien comenzó a conducir hacia el lugar -Esta un poco lejos.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer, y era verdad que el camino era largo y a afueras del pueblo, casi saliendo. Tweek estaba recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Craig, no habían hablado de eso, ni de nada, Craig pensó que Stan quizá tenía una idea de lo que había pasado hace unas horas, ya que de vez en cuando volteaba a verlos. El tampoco quería arruinar la cita y prefería olvidar y confiar en la palabra de Tweek.

Cuando Wendy estacionó el auto vieron a Token y Nichole, pero también a Clyde lo que extraño a todos.

-¡Stan!, ¡Wendy! Hace meses que no nos vemos -Le mencionado corrió a abrazar a ambos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto Stan de manera directa.

-Me deprime un poco quedarme en casa solo un viernes por la noche.

-¿Y no te deprime mucho más quedarte a dormir solo en un cuarto de motel? -Craig de metió en la conversación.

-¡No había pensado en eso! Carajo, eso sí me hace sentir mal… Pero puedo aguantar hasta la hora de dormir ¡Entremos!

El Village Inn era un lugar algo agradable y tranquilo, no era tan popular o a donde todos quisieran ir.   
Se sentaron en una mesa al fondo, y tardo unos minutos en surgir una conversación. 

-¿Saben? Hoy en la escuela escuche una conversación bastante divertida, al parecer Cartman intenta lograr tener un trío con Heidi y Kyle, ¿Creen que le vaya a funcionar?-comenzo a hablar Token. 

-Realmente está desesperado por volver con Heidi, aunque siempre lo había visto con una fijación por Kyle- Craig continuo - si no lo hubiera visto con más chicas habria pensado que era lo más marica que había en la escuela, incluso más que nosotros, ¿Verdad?- le dió un pequeño golpe al hombro de Tweek con su codo, en señal de que había sido una broma.   
Este solo se sobresalto y asintió, realmente no parecía tener los pies en la tierra, Craig hizo una mueca pero después volvió a la conversación sin reclamar nada -Cartman es de tu grupo, Stan, ¿Qué nos cuentas? 

-Por favor, chicos, la verdad no creo que Cartman tenga esas tendencias, quizá solo tenga morbo por los tríos, ya sabemos cómo es -La verdad era que el grupo de Stan se había estado distanciando un poco, Kyle y el, seguían siendo mejores amigos, pero habían hecho amistad con otras personas y ya no solo eran un grupo de cuatro como lo eran antes. 

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la mesera que fue a tomarles la orden. Y cuando ya casi todos habían ordenado solo faltaba Tweek, la mesera le tuvo que hablar varias veces para que reaccionara.   
Cuando se fue Wendy le pregunto. 

-Cielos Tweek, hoy estás muy callado, ¿En qué estás pensando que te tiene asi?-Lo hizo con una doble intención. 

-Ahhhg, en nada, ¡Solo estoy un poco nervioso por esta noche!- mintió. 

-¿Nervioso por qué?- dijo craig. 

-¡Jamás he estado en un motel antes, dime, ¿Y si hay un cadáver dentro del colchón?- Tweek solía preocuparse por cosas así de tontas, o eso era lo que los demás creían. 

Aunque la conversación era interesante Token se sentía incómodo sentado en la misma mesa con la pareja que estaba nuevamente en boca de todos, a causa de Cartman. Sabía que quizá algunas otras personas ahí sabían también de todo el asunto, pero parecia estarlo ignorando solo para pasar una buena noche.  
Realmente el no se metería como lo había estado haciendo esos últimos días, pero el era su amigo, y no quería ser la persona que les arruinara todo pero le aprecia un mal nesesario.

Veía a ambos tan calmados y hablando con los demás, parecían simplemente otra pareja más de esa mesa. De repente solo los miraba a ellos, no escucho cuando su novia comenzó a hablarle y cuando cambiaron de tema de conversación. Craig fue el primero en darse cuenta de cómo los estaba viendo, no se molestó, simplemente le pareció extraño. Token le hizo una seña para que lo acompañará a los baños. Craig fue detrás de él.

Los baños estaban afuera, pues eran de uso libre para las personas que viajarán en la carretera, un poco apartados de la sección en donde estaba su mesa. El frío azotó en cuerpo de Craig al salir, había mucho más viento esa noche y ya estaba oscuro afuera. Noto como su amigo ya había entrado, así que lo siguió, al entrar noto como este se estaba asegurado de que no hubiera nadie más en ahí. Antes de que pudiera preguntar que estaba haciendo pronunció las primeras palabras.

-Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, quiero que sepas que no quiero involucrarme ni nada de eso.

Craig no sabía que responder a eso, en su rostro había una expresión de confusión, pero al mismo tiempo ya sabía que rumbo iba a tomar la conversación.

-Cartman se encargó de hacer correr el rumor de que habías encontrado a Tweek y a Pete juntos, sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Es verdad, Craig?

-Ustedes fueron los primeros en decirme que no desconfiar de él -Contesto interrumpiendolo.

Craig se giró para no tener que verlo, sentía una gran presión en el pecho y trataba de parecer serio a vista de su amigo.   
El baño era sucio y maloliente y Token no lo estaba obligando a escucharlo ni a permanecer ahí, pero ya todo estaba jodido y no iba a regresar a esa mesa y fingir que no tenía nada para decirle. 

-Solo era actuación.

-Sere directo, no hay ningún beso en el cuento, ni en la obra.

Se tambaleó y sus manos temblaron un poco, temia que le dijera algo como eso.

-¿Qué? -Fue lo único que pudo responder.

-Pense que lo sabías, supongo que no terminaste de leer la historia. Perdón -Token no se acercó, sabía que necesitaba su espacio para procesarlo -Calmate, pude que exista otra razón.

-No Token, yo los vi, no lo estaba obligando o algo así… carajo, está viendome la cara.

-Craig, estás cosas pasan, pero las personas lo superan, y seguro que ustede… -No pudo terminar de hablar con él cuando Craig salió de baño para dirigirse de nuevo a la cafetería. Token fue detras de él.

-Amigo, piensa mejor las cosas, se que estás enojado pero -La puerta casi le daba en la cara cuando Craig la abrió.

La primera persona en notar su estado de ánimo fue Wendy, quien puso cara de sorpresa como si realmente no tuviera idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-Tu vienes conmigo -Dijo Craig tomando a Tweek de un brazo obligándolo a ir hasta el estacionamiento, tampoco puso mucha resistencia.

Tweek tembló al sentir el aire frío acompañado de los pasos fuertes que su novio daba hasta llevarlo a una parte apartada del estacionamiento. Craig lo había soltado y lo veía con una mirada que advertía un ataque de ira. 

-¡Se que en la obra no hay ningún beso!, ¡¿Ahora quieres explicarme qué fue lo que pasó hoy en la escuela?!

Tweek comenzó a temblar, no sabía que responder hasta eso ya que ni el sabía lo que había pasado. El silencio solo estaba enfureciendo más a Craig.

-¡Jesucristo, Craig, yo jamás te sería infiel!, ¡¿No te pude bastar solo con eso, con mi palabra?!

-¡Por supuesto que no Tweek ,Dios, debí darme cuenta antes. 

-¡GHA! ¡¿Cuenta de que?! ¡Yo estoy contigo! -Tweek no sabía que decirle para que se resolverá- !Como si tú fueras tan reservado con otras personas!

-¿Qué? Si te refieres a alguna de esas zorras tú sabes que lo has he rechazado todas por ti, pero supongo que tú no puedes hacer lo mismo.

Estuvo apunto de reclamar lo de Red, hasta que se dió cuenta de que era inútil y solo haría más grande el problema. Vio hacia el restaurante para ver si alguien lo podía ayudar o apoyar, hasta que se dió cuenta de que todos seguian adentro.

-¡¿No vas a responder maldita sea?! -Craig lo tomo por uno de los brazos nuevamente y empezó a apretar -¡Voy a hacerlo mierda si lo encuentro!

-¡No tienes ningún motivo para estar celoso de Pete!, ¡¿Simplemente porqué está en la misma obra que yo?! -Tweek logro safarse del agarre empujándolo violentamente.

-¡Dios!, Eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta de que ese emo está detrás de ti todo el tiempo -Se sentía muy desesperado -¡Y todos me decían que no me preocupara! ¡Qué tú no serías capaz de hacerme algo así!

Pero la mente de Tweek estaba en otra parte. ¿Le gustaba a Pete? No eran amigos pero era verdad que últimamente se había estado comportando extraño.

-No tendría que estarme preocupando por eso porque se suponía que a ninguno de los dos le gustan los hombres, solo nosotros nos gustamos -Se sentía vulnerable y molesto al ver como el rubio no contestaba, sujeto sus manos y lo llevo más hacia él.

Tweek se dió cuenta de que estaba tratando de besarlo. Sin embargo no lo dejaría por todas las acusaciones horribles que le estaba haciendo. Craig se dió cuenta de eso.

-¡Bien!, ¡Sabes que, terminamos! -Craig se dió la vuelta para volver a la cafetería.

-¡No Craig ,por favor! -Estaba llorando, a Craig también se le escapaban algunas lágrimas. Desesperanzador fue el momento en que sintió como las manos de Craig lo empujaban, cayó al suelo de espaldas sin sabes que hacer. El ya había vuelto a entrar y nadie iba a ir a ayudarlo.

-Estupido Craig -No tenía la motivación para levantarse del suelo. Su vista estaba hacia abajo.

No podía regresar ahí, ya todo estaba arruinado y todos pensarían que había dió su culpa, se levanto para empezar a caminar hacia la partes de la autopista, no sabía cómo regresar a su casa pero tampoco quería subirse a el auto de un extraño y que lo secuestraran. Probablemente se perdería.

-¡Tweek! -Escucho la voz de Wendy a lo lejos.

Volteó para ver cómo la chica se acercaba a el con su celular en la mano.

-¿Q-ué pasa? -Pregunto aliviado, al menos alguien se había preocupado por él.

-No te preocupes, ya se lo que pasó, alguien pasará por ti para llevarte a tu casa, de la obra.

-¿Quién? 

-En un momento llegará, intenta hacerte una idea de quién vendrá- le tocó el hombro- Craig está adentro, no creo que los vea irse, y mira... Solo recuerda lo que te dije de conocer otras personas- quitó su mano de el hombro y se fue, dejando a Tweek solo. 

Este ya se había hecho una idea de que un era ¿Podría Wendy ser capaz de hablarle a él? ¿A Pete? Se sintió nervioso, ahora que sabía que le gustaba, ojalá no fuera el, no sabría que le diría, quizá llamo a sus padres, pero ella no tenía su número de teléfono, ¿Por qué el de Pete si?  
Se quedó esperando unos veinte minutos esperando, Craig no habia salido de ahí para ver cómo estaba. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio un auto familiar acercándose, supo que era él.

En el fondo quería que Craig regresara y todo se arreglara, pero lo había terminado y ya no sabía si volvería con él.

El auto se detuvo cerca de el, y sin presentar indicaciones subió al auto. Palideció al ver la marca del golpe que Craig le había dado a Pete en la cara. Contuvo un grito de preocupación.

-¿A dónde te llevo? -Pregunto ignorando el comportamiento errático de Tweek. 

-Tu sabes dónde está mi casa -No quiera verlo, sentia una gran ansiedad por estar a su lado. Sus manos la no podían mantenerse quietas. 

-¿De verdad quieres regresar a tu casa? -Pregunto Pete de forma calmada.

Asintió rápidamente, aun estaba llorando un poco y Pete lo notaba aunque trataba de que no se diera cuenta. El auto no era muy grande, ni bonito, pero se sintió agradecido por se había tomado el tiempo de ir a buscarlo y llevarlo a su casa. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, y molesto.   
En el fondo sabía que pudo haberse evitado, y que todo había sido consecuencia de sus actos. 

Quería que todo se terminará, y que se solucionará como todas las demás veces. ¿Sería verdad que le gustaba a Pete? No lo sabía, y no sabía si quiera saberlo. Cerró sus ojos esperando llegar a casa. 

Sintió un cambio de dirección brusco que lo hizo abrí los ojos, tal parece que se había equivocado de camino o tal vez simplemente fuera un atajo que él no conocía, probablemente era lo último.   
A lo lejos pudo ver varias casas rodantes, jamás había estado ahí. El lugar era un espacio limitado y rodeado de árboles, casi todas estaba decoradas de una manera que te daba entender que ahí vivían personas viejas y retiradas, o algo por el estilo. Había una que no tenía decoraciones por ninguna parte.

-No creo que quieras regresar a casa aún, es temprano -Pete estacionó el auto y bajo de el para ir hacia Tweek y abrir la puerta de su lado.

No protesto y bajo del auto, seguia temblando y Pete tomo una de sus manos para guiarlo hacia una de las casas rodantes, precisamente la que no tenía ningún tipo de adorno y ya se esperaba que fuera de él.  
Por dentro eras un poco más espaciosa de lo que parecía afuera,las paredes eran blancas y están bastante limpia, parecía que solo él vivía ahí, quizá así era pero probablemente sería descortés preguntar.

-Debi preguntarte antes de traerete aquí -Se sentó en un asiento cerca de una mesa, le hizo una seña para que también tomara asiento -Siento haberle hecho, pero no pensé que te gustará llegar a tu casa y que tus padres empezarán a interrogarte. Con lo metido que está todo el pueblo en su relación.

-Si, tienes razón -No podía dejar de tener sus típicos tics en el ojo por es estrés que le causaba esa situación -!¡Tienes una linda casa!

-Gracias, supongo -Dijo unos pequeños golpes en la mesa con sus dedos.

Tweek veia los objetos con mucho detenimiento, había una cama con unos cuantos libros y libretas en ellos, un bastidor en blanco, bajo la mesa pudo ver cómics pornográficos y un cenicero sobre esta. 

-Espero que a tu novio no le moleste que estés aquí, Wendy me dijo que tuvieron una discusión.

-¡Ya no tengo novio!, ¡Craig pude ser un pendejo a veces! -Estaba molesto.

-Ya veo… 

-Pete, perdón por lo de hoy, no sabía que estaba haciendo. Por mi culpa tienes esa marca de golpe en la cara.

-No te preocupes, no importa -Su mano fue hasta la de Tweek, ahí estaba ese contacto otra vez.

Un gran sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, ese acto cobraba un nuevo sentido para él, quizá para Pete siempre fue así. No lo sabía.

-Todo se soluciona, todo se soluciona siempre. Me gusta Craig, no quiero dejarlo, pero a veces nos hartamos uno del otro. Y esta vez cruze la línea -Dijo un gran suspiro antes de continuar -Siempre pensé que si uno de los dos fuera infiel sería él, es muy llamativo, desearía ser más seguro de mi mismo como el lo es.

-No lo engañaste, a mí me parece más una persona muy insegura, que confromista.

-¿Aún quieres actuar conmigo? No quiero que Craig te vea y te de una paliza.

-Si quiero, Tweek, si el hace algo no será tu culpa. 

-¡Grandioso! -Le levantaba el ánimo saber que no quería apartarse de él -Tal vez deberíamos ensayar, un poco.

-Tal vez.

Y así lo hicieron, mientras ambos tomaban café ensayaban sus líneas tratando de no caer en lo mismo. Tweek estaba feliz de conectar tan bien con alguien en la actuación, no sabía si Pete estaba feliz, pero lo parecía ya que sonreía disimuladamente. Sus manos seguian juntas, a ninguno le importaba realmente preguntar el porque de esas acciones, y si pudieran se quedaría toda la noche ensayando.

Pasaron quizá dos horas y media, ya era tarde pero por la cantidad de café negro que estaban bebiendo niniguno de los dos tenía sueño.  
Tweek no era realmente un fanático de Poe, pero qué bien interpretaba a su personaje, al menos eso pensaba el gótico. No pudo haberle tocado mejor compañero.

Se desviaron para pasar a la cama de Pete y hablar de temas triviales. Tweek se quejaba de Craig, a Pete no le importaba porque le hacía sentir mejor el hecho de que apocas horas de haber cortado ya lo viera como su "ex" y no como su novio, sabía que a la mayoría le constaba un poco.   
Pete le hablo un poco de su vida familiar, que no vivía solo, pero que usualmente sus padres solo iban de paso, así que siempre tenía la "casa" solo para él.  
Le hablo de sus amigos, y de la tocada de el día de mañana.  
  
Tweek pudo ver su bajo y le pido que tocará algo para el, sin problema alguno accedió.   
No conocía mucha gente que tocará algún instrumento, el tocaba el piano, pero no era igual a la forma en la que Pete tocaba su bajo.

-Realmente impresionante -Dijo cuando ya había terminado.

-Gracias… ¿Irás a vernos mañana? -Pregunto al mismo tiempo que acomodaba uno de los mechones superiores de su cabello.

-¡Claro! Pero no creo que a tus amigos les agrade mucho que yo esté ahí.

-No te harán nada, lo prometo, solo tienen una idea equivocada de ti.

-¿Idea equivocada? 

-Si, bien. Nada importante, no se si quieras saberlo.

Tweek asintió, todo eso le extrañaba mucho.

-Eh, Tweek. Mira… se que no es e mejor momento, es una noche dura para ti y sé que fui porque Craig te terminino.

Los ojos de Tweek se agrandaron, sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago.

-No se que te habrá dicho, y ni sé si ya lo sabes. Espero que no, porque quería ser yo quien te lo mostrará.

Y antes de que pudiera responder o preguntar algo, sintió como era besado nuevamente por Pete. Su primera acción fue tratar de empujarlo, pero fue en vano por lo debil de su intento. En el primer contacto pudo saborear el sabor a alcohol que había en los labios de Pete, había estado bebiendo, aunque realmente no le aprecia.  
No sabía que debería hacer, pero se estaba dejando llevar por el momento y la intencidad que estaba tomando el beso. Y de solo bocas paso a lenguas en el que ambos participaban felizmente. 

Las manos de Tweek recorrían la nuca de Pete, y las de Pete inclinaron a Tweek para que ambos se recostaran en la cama mientras seguian con los besos.   
El gótico paso de su boca a su cuello desabotonaba algunos de los botones de la camiseta de Tweek, y el rubio no podia negar que estaba siendo una experiencia muy placentera.  
Levantó su cabeza para mirar a otro lado.

El espacio de la cama era reducido, cambio su vista hacia la pared que tenía enfrente. En ella habían poster, fotografías y dibujos, pudo ver uno en especial que se parecía mucho a el, le pareció un lindo detalle.  
Había fotos con sus amigos, y otras más experimentales. Pero entre todas esas fotos le llamo demaciado la atención que tuviera una de la clase del Sr. Garrison, en la que se supone que debía entrar. 

Había varios en la foto que tenían la cara rayada, o cuernos, o ese tipo de cosas. Infantil pero divertido, quien no había hecho algo como eso alguna vez.  
Sin embargo todo el placer que estaba sintiendo se desvaneció y se convirtió en culpa al ver la cara de Craig en esa foto. Sintió como las lágrimas querían comenzar a salir.

-Me gustas desde hace mucho -Dijo Pete sin darse cuenta de la reacción de su invitado, quería meter sus manos detrimento de su camiseta.

-oh Dios -Se levantó y aparato de Pete, quien estaba bastante confundido -Lo siento, lo siento de verdad pero no creo que pueda hacerlo.

-Yo entiendo -Quiza tranquilizarlo poniendo la mano en uno de sus hombros, pero se había levantado y corrido hasta la puerta para salir de la casa rodante.

-¡Tweek! -Grito cuando llegó a la puerta, no había visto hacia donde había corrido, no pudo seguirlo.

-Bien hecho "falso", que bien los ahuyentas.

El espíritu de un hombre estaba afuera de la casa, sin embargo no se sorprendió pues ya sabía de quién se trataba.

-Callate Poe.

//////

Estaba aún cerca de la casa de Pete, no fue una buena idea irse.  
"Solo era una foto, no seas marica" pensaba y seguía culpandose de lo que había pasado, y que era él quien arruinaba sus oportunidades.  
Camino por una zona boscosa cerca de la autopista.  
No sabía cómo regresar y aunque lo supiera, sabía que estaba demasiado lejos de su casa. 

A lo lejos pudo ver e Randy Marsh en su auto. Levantó los brazos para hacerle señas para que se diera cuenta, sin embargo todas sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo al notar lo ebrio que estaba, y que al pasar al lado de él casi lo arrollaba mientras le gritaba "perra estúpida" 

Se alejó de la la autopista con miedo de que está vez otro conductor ebrio lo arrollara, y se recostó en un árbol para pensar que hacer.   
No podía negar que realmente la había comenzado a pasar bien con Pete, de no haber sentido culpa quien sabe que hubiera pasado, se ruborizó y puso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, si, ya sabía que le gustaba a Pete, pero, ¿A él le gustaba Pete? Jamás lo había pensado, se sentía bien las veces que lo había besado, pero no se imaginaba en una relación con Pete, ¿Lo aceptarían sus amigos? ¿Iría a sus tocadas? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué opinaban sus padres si se presentaba a la casa con un gótico y no con Craig?   
Pete parecía más educado que sus amigos, había sido incluso más comprensivo que Craig en algunas ocasiones, quizá y ya era tiempo de ver otros chicos, como había dicho Wendy. Levantó bien la cabeza y se decidió ir devuelta a casa de Pete, pero su celular empezó a sonar. 

-Craig...- susurró al ver la pantalla, se pensó si contestar o no, pero ya tenía una decisión, así que ignoro la llamada, y rápidamente volvió a sonar -¡Jodete Craig!- le grito al teléfono después de colgar (a pesar de que no hubiera contestado) y comenzó su camino de vuelta esa casa rodante.

Trataba de recordar el camino para no perderse. Sabía que tenía que caminar más por la zona boscosa, sintió un gran alivio cuando comenzó a ver las primeras casas rodantes y las luces que salían de estas.   
El de cabello teñido tenía la puerta abierta de su casa y parecía haberlo estado esperando, se sintió feliz y no lo culpaba por no haberlo seguido, corrido muy rápido y seguramente no le pudo seguir el paso.

Llegó hasta el y quiso disculparse, sin embargo el "godo" se levantó rápidamente y junto ambos cuerpos abrazando su cintura y dando varios besos en su cara de forma impulsiva. No puso resistencia y se concentró en ver la cara de Pete.   
No le parecía nada feo, recordaba que hace unos años tenia marcas de la viruela en la cara, pero sin embargo estas ya se había esfumado, también le llamaba la atención la forma en la que delineaba sus ojos, y como el delineador ya estaba un poco corrido.

Pete estaba feliz de poder ver los rasgos de Tweek más de cerca, ya había prestado suma atención a ellos desde mucho antes, sin embargo realmente gozaba poder hacerlo de una manera tan cercana y sin que a él le molestara.  
Tenía muchas pecas, y como habian dicho sus amigos era el tipico rubio de ojos azules, en pocas palabras era lindo, le extrañanaba que solo hubiera estado con una persona por tanto tiempo.

Ambos entraron sin soltarse, y casi parecían tropezar, al entrar Pete apago la luz, ya era bastante tarde y seguramente estaría cansado.  
Sin embargo Tweek lo guío hasta la cama nuevamente para tomar la postura de antes y volver a unir sus labios de manera frenética.  
Escucho como el celular del rubio sonaba, pero no le dió importancia y siguieron con lo suyo.

//////

-Mierda -Dijo Craig mientras volvía a intentar contactarse con Tweek.

-¿Aún nada? -Pregunto Wendy saliendo de su cuarto con una camisa de Stan puesta. Craig negó con la cabeza -Seguramente está bien, no te preocupes.

-Debe estar molesto, yo también lo estoy -Estaba recargado y apoyado en una pared que daba a su habítacion -Puede que tenga su celular apagado, ojalá esté en casa.

-Dude ¿Aún no logras hablar con tu novio? -Pregunto Clyde quien salía del cuarto que iba a compartir con Craig.

-Ya terminamos -Le recordó.

-¡Por el momento! Seguramente para el lunes todo vuelve a la normalidad, así siempre.

-O quizá sea mejor que se den un respiro, más largo que antes -Repuso Wendy de manera rápida -Ademas, no querrás regresar con el sin saber bien que pasó entre el y el emo.

A Criag no le respondió, quizá ya no le importaba, sabía que teminar con él era dejarle el camino libre, y no dejaría que las cosas fueras tan fáciles.

-Estoy cansado -Dijo antes de levantarse y encerrarse en la habitación, y tratar de ignorar a Clyde por el mayor tiempo posible.

//////

Todas las demás casas habían apagado sus luces también, el igual, pero tenía la ventana abierta para poder obtener un poco de luz y ordenar sus pensamientos.  
Si, estaba feliz, imagino que no era difícil verlo por la cara de idiota que tenia. Trataba de calmarse fumando.

El chico rubio estaba dormido en su cama, con la camisa desabotonada y sin cubrir alguna partes de su piel. No habían tenido sexo, pero si había llevado los besos un poco más alla de querer ver más piel.  
Notaba que su cabello estaba muy alborotado, no imagino que el rubio estuviera tan ansioso como él. Esperaba gustarle, y que no se arrepintiera a la mañana siguiente.

El estaba sentado y apoyaba los puños en la mesa, en un momento más iría con él. Ya hacia un tiempo que el celular de Tweek había dejado de sonar, pero sabía quién estaba siendo tan insistente. Le agradecía a Wendy haberle informado de la situación.

Su celular vibró para indicar que le había llegado un mensaje, era Wendy.

"¿Cómo van las cosas?" Decía el mensaje.

"Muy bien" Contesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Que yo sepa, el verdadero nombre de la hermana de Craig es Tricia, Ruby es solo un apodo.
> 
> (2)En la temporada 20 se pude ver que Ike y Firkle se escriben por Twitter, y ambos están en "amistades" la wiki oficial de South Park.
> 
> HOLA, espero que las personas que lean este fic puedan leer mi nota, siento que a partir de este capítulo tengo que dar algunas aclaraciones. Este fic lo comenzó a escribir en diciembre del 2017 en wattpad y mediados del 2018, lo dejé abandonado por dos años y lo empecé a publicar aquí cuando decidí que quería seguir con el. Sin embargo quiero decir que los siguientes capítulos tal vez se vean muy apresurados en cuanto a la historia o que no sean tan buenos, porque así es como los siento yo, pero esto tratará de arreglarlo con los capítulos que estoy escribiendo actualmente. Pensé mucho si me daba la oportunidad de volver a reescribir este fic pero siento que no vale la pena y es mejor dejarlo como esta. No me siento satisfecha con otros capítulos de este fic (capitulo 5 y 6) pero ya estoy escribiendo el 7 y espero que sea mucho mejor y que yo me sienta satisfecha con todo esto.
> 
> Gracias por leer mi fic y perdón por las faltas de ortografía :)


	5. Capítulo 5

-¿No estás muy cansado para conducir? Aún es muy temprano.

-No es la primera vez que hago algo así, no te alteres.

Aún estaba oscuro y los vecinos de Pete seguían durmiendo. Quizá eran las 5:30 de la mañana, hacia un frío espantoso y tenían ensayo a las 7 en la escuela. Tenían que pasar a casa de Tweek para que él pudiera bañarse y cambiar su ropa por algo que lo abrigará más.   
La noche habia sido tranquila, y aunque habían sido pocas las horas que habían dormido no era molesto, de igual forma ninguno de los dos solia dormir las 8 horas completas. 

El auto comenzó a avanzar, y Tweek trataba de prestar atención a el camino para poder memorizarlo, quizá volvería en poco tiempo. Las manos de ambos estaban heladas, pero aún así sus dedos se tocaban de vez en cuando.  
Esperaba que el padre de Stan no le hubiera contado a sus padres que lo había visto deambular en la noche, hacia cosas extrañas cuando estaba ebrio.   
Craig le había enviado mensajes mientras dormía. Nada bueno, probablemente había bebido o algo así, algunos eran agresivos, confusos, o insultos a el gótico. 

-Puedes esperar en la sala, o en mi cuarto. Quizá mis padres no se hayan despertado aún -Dijo Tweek.

-No gracias, si no soporto a mis padres menos a los de los demás -Estaba apunto de llegar a casa de los Tweak, estacionó el auto enfrente de la casa -Aunque, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo algun día.

Un gran sonrojo inundó la cara de Tweek, sabía que se refería a una relación más formal para ambos, fue lindo de cierta forma para él.  
Se inclinó para besar a Pete como agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por él.  
Fue algo corto y lo que más duro fue un abrazo, las ventanas de auto estaban abiertas y le pedía a Dios que nadie los viera. 

-Te espero en el auto.

-¡Trataré de no tardar! -Dijo antes de salir -¡Si el padre de Stan está ebrio cierra las puertas y las ventanas! -Siendo su vecino había aprendido una cosa o dos sobre esa clase de seguridad.

Predio un cigarrillo, era mejor mantener la ventana abierta para que el humo no se quedará en el auto.   
Al revisar la cajetilla se dió cuenta de que faltaban muchos, y esa semana no había fumado tanto.   
Probablemente el fantasma de Édgar Allan Poe había estado revisando sus cosas otra vez.

Maldecia el hecho de haberlo invocado, porque después de eso no había regresado a el lugar en donde se supone que debería estar.   
Usualmente estaba en su casa, al haber sido el una de las personas que lo había invocado. Otras veces estaba en en casa de Mike, de Firkle, o alguna de las otra persona que había estado presente en la invocación.   
Seguía disfrutando lo que en vida había escrito, pero como persona era hasta más irritante que el. 

-¡Holaaa! 

Una voz lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y casi saltar por la interrupción. Había un hombre adulto que lo están viendo desde afuera del auto. Tenía el cabello castaño y un poco risado, y por su aspecto parecia haberse levantado hace un rato.

-¡Maldición ¿Qué es lo que quiere?!

A pesar de la grosera pregunta y tono de voz el hombre estaba sonriendo como idiota. Lo miraba atentamente, y el otro solo quería que dejara de hacerlo.

-¡Nada realmente!, Hablar contigo -su voz tenía un tono relajado y feliz- ¡Te Vi desde la ventana abrazando a mi hijo y me pareció grosero no saludarte! 

-Oh Dios -Cubrio su cara con una de sus manos -Eh, los siento, no sabía que era el padre de Tweek.

-¡No hay problema!, ¡Yo tampoco te conocía! -No era una persona para nada reservada - ¿Estan en la misma escuela?, ¿La misma clase?

-Si, estamos juntos en una obra y el ensayo hoy.

-¡Oh, la dichosa obra!, ¿Eres el otro protagonista, verdad? Mi hijo está muy entusiasmado por ella. Mi hijo es gay, sabes, me parece perfecto que el Director haya hecho la obra más diversa. Aunque me hubiera gustado que Craig hubiera hecho el papel con el... Sin ofenderte, claro, pero ellos son novios y supongo que lo harían mucho mejor.

No le respondió, ¿Acaso no sabía cuándo callarse? Tenía menos tacto del que esperaba.

-¡Pero Craig es tan maduro al dejar que otro tipo, en este caso tu, actúe un papel romántico con Tweek!, La mejor persona con la que puede estar mi hijo. ¿Hablando de Craig dónde está él?

¿Tanta estima sentía por el ex novio de su hijo? Quizá estaba ebrio, o drogado. Sabía lo obsesionados que estaban todos por la pareja, y que si la gente se enteraba que se estaba metiendo enmedio podía irle muy mal.

-El esta... dormido, estaba muy cansado y Tweek me pidió traerlo.

-¡Seguramente esta muerto del cansancio! Recuerdo que cuando yo era joven y salía con mi esposa... 

-Richard, deja de molestar al amiguito de Tweek -Una mujer llegó detrás de él -Tenemos que alistarnos para ir a trabajar.

A diferencia de su esposo ella ya estaba arreglada y lista para irse, y no lo atacó con preguntas idiotas sobre el o sobre Craig. Los padres de Tweek no tuvieron otra que despedirse, lo que agradecido internamente pues ya lo habían artado.  
No iba a ser algo fácil pretender usurpar el lugar de Craig.

Pasado un rato por fin el rubio había salido de su casa. Quién como parte abrigadora se había puesto un suéter, pensaba que estaba muy acostumbrado al frío, ya que siempre lo veía usar ropa delgada, pero en esa ocasión no.

Subió al auto de forma apresurada, casi eran las 7 y siempre era bueno llegar un poco antes. Tweek no sabía que pensarían los demás al verlos llegar juntos. Podía decir que se habían encontrado de camino o algo así, pero al final sí Token los veía le diría a Craig, y hasta la mínima cosa lo haría ponerse celoso. 

Reviso su celular, no había mensajes, ni nadie le había llamado.

Recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Pete, quien por alguna razón tenía cara de querer matar a alguien. Le dió una mirada para saber de qué se trataba. Pete entendió el mensaje.

-Mientras esperaba tu padre fue a saludarme.

Tweek se puso rojo, su padre era una persona amable, pero directa sin darse cuenta de que podía pasarse a veces.

-¡Oh, Jesucristo! -Tiro de su cabello -¡Espero que no haya dicho algo que te moleste mucho!, ¡Es una buena persona pero jamás ayuda en nada!

-Al menos en sincero -Contesto para que no se sintiera tan mal.

Habían llegado a la escuela, en el estacionamiento solo estaba el auto del conserje, de la subdirectora, y de Mike. Aún faltaban veinte minutos para que diera la hora. Salieron del auto para entrar a la escuela, era mucho más agradable cuando los pasillos y salones estaban vacíos. El habiente tan tranquilo y silencioso estaba calmando a Tweek. 

-Por fin tenemos el auditorio para ensayar, los imbéciles se pueden ir al infierno con sus obras navideñas -Dijo Pete al entrar al lugar mencionado.

Todos los asientos estaba vacíos, menos por uno, que era el que ocupaba Mike en esos momentos, se giró al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Se levantó con rapidez y fue hasta donde se encontraban ellos. 

-Wendy no estará este día, asi que seré yo quien supervise por esta vez. Llegaron temprano -Mike hacia además con las manos para cada oración que decía, se le notaba diferente - ¡Tweek! Tú vestuario está listo, ¿Porque no vas a probartelo. 

Tweek se dirigió hasta la parte del escenario. El gótico quiso seguirlo de manera entusiasta. Sin embargo fue detenido.

-Tenemos que hablar -Dijo Mike tratando de sonar serio.

-No tenemos nada que que hablar, mojón. Apartate.

-Poe me dijo que habías tenido a un rubio toda la noche en tu casa, no quise creerlo, pero verlos llegar juntos no te pone en una buena posición.

-¿Realmente te importa? Es más, a ti en nada te afecta si es o no verdad -Trato de irse pero fue detenido otra vez.

-Me importa mucho. ¿Qué pasará si su novio los ve? El te partiría la cara. ¿Y cuando tus amigos se den cuenta? Estoy seguro de que no los cambiarias por él.

-No tengo porque decidir, esto no es una de tus dramáticas historias malas y falsas. Además, ya terminaron.

-Ambos sabemos que para ellos eso nunca es definitivo, Per se. Uno de los dos va a salir muy mal de esto.

-No estoy buscando un "final feliz", te dije que dejaras tus malas novelas aún lado.

Habrían seguido discutiendo de no ser porque los demás estaban empezando a llegar, tuvieron que dejar todo para ir a cambiarse y usar los vestuarios.   
Estaban muy bien confeccionados, aunque no eran tan fieles a la ropa que se suponía que usaban en el año en el que el cuento fue publicado. A Pete le gustaba ver como el traje le quedaba genial a Tweek, y esperaba que el pesará lo mismo de él. No le era difícil pensar en eso ya que Tweek tampoco paraba de verlo.

-¿A dónde fuiste anoche? -Pregunto Token sacándolo de sus pensamientos. 

-¡Ah! -Grito Tweek al escuchar la voz de Token - ¡Token!, A mi casa, no podía regresar después de eso.

-Realmente lo siento, amigo. No lo pensé bien, yo sabía que el podía ponerse así de mal.

-Ya no importa -Tweek Jugaba con sus manos para no tener que verlo a los ojos - Estuvo mal, tiene derecho a estar molesto.

-Supongo... Pero todos han tenido algún desliz, y Craig a estado tratando de llamarte. 

-¡No estoy preparado para enfrentarme a el aún! 

-Si, lo sabemos -Token se dió cuenta de que solo lo ponía más nervioso -En fin, seguramente te extraña..

Tweek abrió mucho los ojos. Siempre tenía el miedo de que solo quisiera contactar con el para insultarlo. Pero eso le daba esperanza, no sabía de qué, solo se la daba. 

-¡A ensayar, Tweek! -la voz de Mike se hizo presente.

-¡S-si! -Salio corriendo para reunirse con el otro protagonista.

Mike tenía a ambos protagonista en el escenario. Tweek tenía a su lado a Mike y a Lisa, y Pete solo estaba acompañado por Token, quien no trataba de disimular la molestia que sentía al estar a un lado de la persona que estaba haciendo pasar a sus amigos tan mal rato.

Se suponía que era la primera parte. Donde tenía que haber cierto "coqueteó" entre ambos, mientras Mike se encargaba de narrar, la mirada firme de Pete y la mirada temerosa de Tweek se encontraban.   
Y Token los veía a los dos. 

"Cabrón, no quiere tus atenciones, se nota a kilómetros" Pensaba Token. Ya le joderia qué tipos así se acercaran a su novia, no necesitaba experimentar eso para sentir empatía y tratar de ayudar a Craig a sacarlo del camino.

-Dios, es difícil actuar y narrar al mismo tiempo -Mike está estresado por tener que dirigirlos a todos y tener que hacer como que actuaba. Habría sido más fácil pedirle a alguno de sus a amigos que lo ayudará, pero no lo había pensado bien y al final no se lo pidió a nadie.

-Sentia una gran desesperacion por poder verlo más de cerca. Y de ser posible el habría escogido un lugar más cercano al suyo -Mike trataba de hacer lo mejor posible - Para colmo, en el teatro se había prohibido el uso de gemelos, por combinar poco con el elegante ambiente que se quería transmitir. Pero sus deseos por ver tan soñada aparición iban mucho más allá de negarse a usar algo solo por simple apariencia. 

-¡Talbot! Se que usted tiene unos gemelos, prestemelos -Dijo Pete, quien ya tenía una buena parte del guión memorizado.

-¡Unos gemelos! ¡Vamos! ¿Para que querría yo unos gemelos? -Contesto Token.

-Pero, Talbot -insitio - Escuchen al menos por favor... Ve ese balcón de ahí, no ese no, el de la izquierda. ¿Había visto alguna vez a un hombre tal hermoso?

El diálogo y la mirada atenta del godo había estremecido a Tweek. El no era muy consciente que otras personas lo vieran como alguien atractivo.

-No cabe duda que es muy lindo.

-¿Quién podrá ser?

Las horas pasaron, no solian quedarse ensayando mucho tiempo, y menos cuando se sentía un ambiente tan incómodo en todo el grupo, y de todos solamente una persona no estaba totalmente enterada del tema.  
Token se sentía culpable, sabía que Tweek la había pasado mal, pero extrañamente ese día no se veía mal, parecía de buen humor.

No iba a bajar la guardia está vez, habían dejado de ensayar esa escena para hablar de los vestuarios y si había que hacer alguna corrección. Token estaba revisando el suyo mientras espiaba a Tweek quien estaba sentado ensayando sus líneas, a unos pocos asientos se encontraba el gótico, observándo al rubio como siempre. Y Tweek se había dado cuenta, pero trato de ignorar a ambos y seguir con lo suyo.

Iba acercandose gradualmente, ya era hora de que se teminara el ensayo, y podrían irse. Pete también se había dado cuenta de que los estaban viendo, sin embargo no parecía importarle.   
Todos se estaban retirando, vio como se despedían sin nada fuera de lo usual. Lo que le levantó un poco el ánimo.

Ya estando afuera vio a Pete subir a su auto e irse. Tweek estaba empezando a caminar hacia su casa, sin embargo tenía que hablar con el.

-Tweek, espera.

-¿Qué pasa? -Pregunto calmado.

-Ya que Clyde se va mañana vamos a salir un rato. ¿No vienes?- Antes de que pudiera responder escucho como el claxon del auto de su novia, en el también estaban Clyde y Craig.

-Oh Dios -Tweek ya había comenzado a temblar.

Craig se había dado cuenta que el estaba ahí, su expresión había cambiado, ya no parecía molesto. Golpeó la ventana para poder llamar la atención.

-¡Hey! -Le grito.

-¡Tengo que irme! 

-Espera, habla con él al menos. Te extraña. Además eres nuestro amigo, aunque no estés saliendo con el.

Se quedó callado, tenía razon, pero por más que inistiera sabía que lo de anoche no estaba listo para perdonar o pedir perdón.  
Craig lo seguian viendo atentamente, se veía un poco mal, pero no dejaba de verse atractivo para el. Sus mejillas ardían al verlo y un agudo dolor en su estómago indicaba que era por la culpa de haber estado con Pete la noche pasada. ¿Si lo supiera le daría una paliza a el también? No, nunca lo haría, sin embargo si le dirá "adiós" ya sea en su noviazgo o en amistad.

-Perdon, de verdad no puedo, tengo que ayudar a mis padres con la cafetería -No lo vio a la cara, a ninguno de los dos. El dolor en su estómago solo iba en aumento al alejarse más y más.

-Oh, lo siento, dude -Fueron la palabras lástima que había soltado Clyde al precenciar toda la escena.

-No importa -Su voz no habían sonado para nada monótona. 

//////

Las latas de pintura no eran para nada algo agradable, y menos si la pintura tenía un olor tan desagradable.   
El garaje de la casa de los Tucker era lo suficientemente amplio para que los tres pudieran terminar su trabajo extra ahí, y lo único que Thomas Tucker les pedía era mantener la puerta de la cochera abierta.

-Esto es una total y maldita pérdida de tiempo -Las manos de Firkle estaban manchadas, y seguramente los retos de pintura segurian ahí por días aunque se lavara las manos por horas.

-¡Cállate! Lo dices como si nosotros lo estuviéramos gozando. 

La hija menor de la familia tampoco estaba del todo feliz por la situación, era demasiado trabajo para cualquiera y ni siquiera lo necesitaba tener terminado el lunes. Pero era mejor avanzar y no dejar todo para último momento.

-No lo sé, a mí me gusta más estar aquí, me hace sentir más relajado que en mi casa con mi madre gritando -Ike solo estaba sentado en el suelo, disfrutaba el momento. El aún no había hecho nada del trabajo -Y es mejor que salir en su mierda de obra.

-¡No vale la maldita pena! -Insitio Firkle.

-Como sea, no nos queda de otra.

Estaban pintando la escenografía de una de las obras navideñas, era eso o les tocaba ser duendes navideños y bailar enfrente de toda la escuela con unas mayas verdes y orejas puntiagudas.  
Y claro que para ellos eso era mejor que tener que sufrir esa humillación pública.

-Oh no -Dijo Ike al escuchar el ruido de un auto aproximandose.

-Debe ser Craig... 

-¿Y? No me importa si me dice algo, conformista.

-Debe venir de buen humor, se fue a un motel anoche con su novio.

-¡Debieron invitar a tu amigo! ¿O no Smith? 

-Deja los chistes sobre tríos, canadiense estúpido -Estaba más irritado de lo que parecía.

Cómo lo sospechaban si eran Craig y su grupo, pero no había bajado con ellos ni se había despedido. Simplemente se bajó del auto azotando la puerta y maldiciendo todo.  
No estaba de buen humor como había dicho Tricia, para nada lo parecía.  
Camino hacia la puerta de su casa hasta que vio a los tres en el garaje, su vista se posó solo el pequeño gótico. 

-Por Dios ¿No podrías encoger mejores amistades? 

-Tengo muy buenas amistades. ¿O quieres que consiga alguna como las tuyas? Vamos a robar en alcohol de papá entonces.

-¡No me refiero a eso!

-Si tienes algún problema solo dilo, creí que estarías de mejor humor después de una noche de sexo.

Las risas contenidas de Ike y Firkle se escuchaban de fondo, no siempre de podía ver cómo la hermana menor de Craig lo confrontaba como el hacia con otras personas. Y menos como era de gracioso verlo acorralado

-Deja de brularte, emotivo. Es tu amigo el que ocasiona estos problemas.

-¿No te refieres a tu novio? 

-¿Qué inisinuas? -Su tono de voz cada vez se escuchaba más molesto.

-Nada, solo digo que si a tu rubio no le gustara la atención que le da Pete no tendría su estúpida sonrisa en la cara cuando está con el -Se estaba metiendo en problemas -No lo he visto sonreír tanto ni cuando esta contigo.

-Retractate ahora o voy a obligarte a hacerlo.

Eso sí había sido una amenaza. Se había acercado peligrosamente y sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza, no estaba bromeando, pero Ruby esperaba que su hermano se calmara.  
Antes de que pudiera acercarse más el menor de los Broblovski intervino poniendose de escudo para Firkle.

-¿Qué?, ¿Le pegariras a un niño, de verdad? A alguien a quien le llevas cinco años.

Era como si hubiera dado justo en el clavo, pues se estaba alejando de los tres.

-Si veo a tu amigo molestando a mi novio dile que lo voy a hacer mierda, no me importa donde estemos. Y si tengo que golpearte a ti o a cualquier otro de los jodidos góticos lo haré.

Se retiró de la cochera para entrar por la puerta que daba a el interior de la casa.

-¡Perra! Pensé que tendríamos que pelear -Ike estaba emocional a causa de todo eso.

-Callate, mi hermano no es tan pendejo como para ponerse a golpear niños.

-No lo sé, parecía un demente. ¿No sabes si algo pasó, Smith?

-No hemos hablado con Pete desde ayer por la tarde, no creo.

-Tal vez solo discutieron -Tricia estaba más preocupada de lo que parecía -Continuen, voy a hablar con el.

Escucho un "claro" de siete de Ike al adentrarse en su casa, sus padres no estaban, habían salido desde la mañana, aunque tampoco era como que siempre les habían hecho mucho caso.  
Subió las escaleras para ir a el cuargo de su hermano, quien tenía la puerta abierta y estaba viendo un programa en la televisión, Stripe estaba corriendo a un lado de él.

-Parece que tú rata ya está mejor.

No obtuvo una respuesta al instante, aún parecía enojado e invadido de que un gótico fuera cercano a su hermana menor. Quizá se sentía traicionado.

-Creo que solo tenía un malestar pasajero -Respondio por fin Craig.

-Quiza -fue a centarse en su cama, a Craig ni le importaba el hecho de que tuviera la ropa llena de pintura y que sus sábanas se mancharan -Craig ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada que sea tu problema, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

-¡Vamos, puedes decírmelo! Si volvieron a pelear incluso yo puedo ir a hablar con Tweek para que te perdone.

-¡Largo de aquí, estorbo! -Se levantó de su cama para sujetar a Tricia y sacarla de su habitación, estaba es cerrando la puerta con seguro. Era un asunto más serio de lo que ella pensó, quizá era mejor dejar que las cosas pasarán, de igual forma seguramente no era nada definitivo.

Volvió a donde se encontraban sus compañeros, quienes seguían avanzando en la escenografía.

-No quiere hablar, puede ser un imbécil cuando se lo propone.

-Diras más imbécil de lo usual -Respondio el pequeño gótico.

-Supongo.

Continuaron con su trabajo. No era para nada una obra de arte pero la escuela tendría que conformarse con eso. Le había dolido que su hermano la tratara así, siempre lo hacia, pero le parecía malo el hecho de que ni por la persona que se supone más quería podía cambiar y dejar su carácter que tanto indentificaba a su familia.

-¿Porque no hablas con tu amigo?, ¿O me podrías llevar con el? Quizá yo si podría hacer que entre en razón y se aparte.

-No, el perdió toda la cordura que le quedaba. Se podría peor que un estúpido emo.

-¿Y no te gustan los emos? -Respondio Ike entre risas.

-¡Los emos me la chupan!

-¡Hablo enserio, yo podría hablar con el!

-Se que hablas enserio, mira, van a pasar por mi y quizá el esté en el auto. 

Tricia ansitio felizmente, estaba nerviosa, pero quizá sí usaba las palabras correctas todo se solucionaría por su cuenta.

-Estoy segura de que un dia Craig y su novio se casarán. Ojalá tengan bebés, sería una tía genial.

Era muy común para ella perderse en sus fantasías a futuro. Pero ella estaba segura de que no nesecitaban conocer a otras personas para saber que debían permanecer juntos.  
Le gustaba pensar cómo sería regresar a casa para las vacaciones de invierno de la universidad y encontrase con un ambiente tan lindo cómo el de las películas. Con su hermano feliz y niños corriendo por ahí.  
Sabía que su padre también pensaba en eso, ya alguna veces en cenas con los Tweak había mencionado "sutiles" referencias a que esperaba nietos, Tweek por su puesto se volvía loco con la idea, aunque notaba que a veces al hablar de eso se formaba una involuntaria sonrisa en su cara.

"No me gustan los niños" era lo único que Craig respondia siempre. Pero mantenía la esperanza y sabía que así sería.   
Además de que Tweek siempre le había parecido alguien atractivo, a ella por lo menos le gustaba. Tenía fotos de él en su habitación que le había tomado a escondidas, pero Craig y sus padres sabían de eso y no les molestaba para nada, porque ella no era una amenaza, era su hermana menor y eran común esos flechazos y más si estaba apunto de atravesar la pubertad.

-¿La cochera de los Tucker? Tú si sabes cómo infiltrante, enano.

Esa voz hizo que Ruby y Ike pegaran un salto y se girarán poniendose de pie encontrándose con el gótico alto. Michael.

-Hola, nos vamos -Fue único que respondió Firkle, Levantándose del suelo.

-¡Espera! Yo... quiero hablar con ustedes -Dijo Ruby con cierto nerviosismo.

Michael volteó a verla, lo primero que penso fue lo poco que se parecía a su hermano pero ella tenía más parecido con sus padres. Ya sabía de lo que queria hablar, pero debía darle puntos extra porque su hermano se había negado a confrotarlos siempre que podía.

-Si claro -Respondio de forma seca, Ruby se impresióno pues había pensado que sería más difícil que accediera -Ven.

Ella lo siguio hasta fuera de la cochera. Vio a los otros dos góticos adentro del auto fumando, ambos voltearon a verla con mucho desinteres.

-Hey... hola -En su cabeza suena natural se repteia mucho. ¿Pero cómo le dices a alguien que deje de estar detrás del novio de tu hermano?

-Hemana de Fucker -Dijo con desinterés Henrietta sin darle importancia.

El otro gótico imitó su acción, pero se notaba que solo estaba pretendiendo hacer como que no sabía que el problema era él.

-Hey, tu -Dijo para reclamar su atención, lo que parecía haber funcionado- Nesecito hablar contigo.

-Si tienes algo que decirme pudes hago aquí, no me importa-Respondio acomodado su cabello. Su expresión mostraba una gran indiferencia, pero su lenguaje corporal denotaba nerviosismo.

"Será que ya habran hecho algo..." pensó Ruby, sin embargo saco ese pensamiento de su cabeza rápidamente. El no le haría algo como eso a su hermano, y si ya lo hubiera hecho Craig le habría partido la cara.

-Quiero que dejes en paz a Craig y a Tweek -Dijo por fin- ¡Solo le estás causando problemas, no sabes cómo se ponen por tu culpa!

Pete la dejo hablar, no le diría nada que otras personas no le habían dicho ya.

-Si le haces algo Craig te sacará la mierda ¿De verdad he arriesgaría a algo así? Tweek no, él nunca saldría contigo porque no eres su tipo de chico ¡Craig es su tipo de chico! Y dudo mucho que tú puedas cambiarlo.

Eso lo había molestado, todos tenían que ser tan directos con el y siempre decirle que era una perdida de tiempo porque el rubio nunca se fijaría en el.  
Tenía ganas de contarlo todo, de darles la noticia de quede habían equivocado porque Tweek ya había estado con él en menos tiempo de lo que había esperado. De ir y decirle a Craig como había estado apunto de entregarse sin ningún problema. 

¿Y qué pasó después? Preguntaría alguien, y ahí era donde se detenía, porque no sabía que le había pasado. Solo lo había apartado y salido corriendo, y pudo ser arrepentimiento, miedo, culpa o cualquier otra explicación, pero sabía que no era prudente contárselo. Por lo menos no ahora.  
Había regresado, si ¿Porque después no había pasado nada? Quizá centrase en el sexo podía llegar a ser superficial, pero también era una forma de expresar que el también lo había deseado mucho, al menos para él.

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo si solo ha estado con una persona? -Pregunto desafiante.

-Porque no nesecita estar con otra persona. Tweek volverá a los pocos días, siempre ha sido así -Y la tonalidad en la voz de Tricia sonaba más a desesperación.

Pete lo notaba, si ella era como su hermano podía pasar dos cosas. La primera que se quedará indiferente hacia todo lo que le decía, y la segunda era un obvio ataque de ira contenida al ser "retada" de tal manera. La primera sonaba mejor, por obvias razones.  
Mientras los demás góticos veían la escena sin decir nada vio la cara de la niña ponerse roja y obviamente no era un sonrojo.

-Hablo enserio, ni siquiera tus amigos te apoyan en esto, porque hasta ellos saben que está mal y es una maldita pérdida de tu tiempo... búscate a alguien que esté libre. No trates de avivar tu vida a costa de las relaciones de otros.

Ike quien seguía en la cochera observaba y escuchaba la discusión desde ese lugar "seguro". Se dió cuenta de cómo Ruby había cruzado la línea con esa última frase, se apresuró a correr hacia donde estaba ella para poder intervenir si las cosas se salian de control. Pero llegó justo en el momento en que los góticos mayores empezaron a dejar salir grandes bocanadas de humo causándoles una tos incontrolable. Al parecer a ellos también les había molestado eso último, era de esperarse.  
Firkle no participo de eso, pero tampoco se molestó en mostrar interés por ayudarlos a salir de esa situación. Subió al auto tratando de ignorar la escena.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Craig el adolecente se encontraba recostado en su cama, y Stripe jugaba con todo lo que estuviera en el suelo de la habitación. Cubría sus oídos con la almohada tratando de no escuchar el ruido de nadie, ni siquiera de su pequeña mascota.   
Pero había un ruido que veínia de afuera en particular que cada vez se hacía más sonoro. Primero una conversación, después una discusión, y como tercer acto parecía que a alguien le estaba dando un ataque de tos. Se levantó de su cama y fue a asomarse hacia su ventana y en cuanto vio a su hermana y su amigo canadiense ser acosados por tres de los cuatro góticos, salió de su habitación y fue corriendo hacia afuera de su casa.

Salió por la puerta principal, y azotó tan fuerte la puerta como para notar su presencia. Dejaron de hacerlo, pero no se movieron de donde estaban. Llegó hacia donde estaban ambos niños, los tomo por los hombros para alejarse de ahí sin quitar su vista de Pete, quien también lo miraba de la misma forma.

\--Metete tu cigarrillo por el culo -Fue lo único que le dijo, el otro no le respondió nada.

Los otros dos al notar que la "pelea" ya había terminado subieron a el auto, susurrando algunas cosas que Craig no pudo escuchar. El ruido sonoro de un auto arrancando fue lo que lo hizo voltear nuevamente, dándose cuenta de que ya se habían marchado.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? No debiste hablar con ellos.

-¡Pensé que podríamos llegar a algo! -No quería que su hermano mayor la considerará estúpida por lo que acababa de hacer -Estabad muy mal y ese idiota está tan tranquilo.

-¿Porque no se quitaron cuando empezaron a soplarles el humo?

No supieron que responder, quizá por despiste. Eso sí había sido estúpido.

-No importa. Pero no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, de verdad, yo puedo encargarme solo de esto..

-Esta bien... 

-¿Será que puedes llevarme a mi casa? Mi madre de pone histérica si no regreso para antes de la cena -Dijo el canadiense interrumpiendo el momento de ambos hermanos.

//////

No sé podía entrar a la cafetería sin que no te transmitiera el ambiente navideño. De eso se había asegurado Richard Tweak. Las decoraciones habían sido puestas desde el primer día de diciembre, y el menú ya incluía postres de temáticas navideñas. En ese aspecto su cafetería no tenía nada que envidiar a las grandes empresas.

Por esas fechas el número de clientes subía, a demás de su clientela habitual todos parecían querer ir por uno de sus cafés, y no solo por la metanfetamina que contenía.

Por estas razones el único heredero tenía que trabajar ese fin de semana, ya había nuevos empleados, pero poder hacer que su hijo trabajará hasta tarde al punto de explotarlo era un "derecho" del cual el matrimonio Tweak no se iba a privar.

El mencionado estaba atendiendo la caja registradora, desde hacía un tiempo ya no solo trabajaba en la parte trasera probando el café o haciendo muestras. Era uno de los beneficios de crecer, el hecho de poder ponerlo a trabajar sin que eso se considerara trabajo infantil forzado, o por lo menos eso decía su padre. 

Escucho como la puerta del local se abría pero no le dió importancia, pensó que sería un cliente que se iba o que había llegado. Tenía la mirada baja y una de sus manos reposaba en su mejilla y la otra en la barra.   
Escucho como alguien se acercaba a el, y se sobresalto cuando sintió el contacto de otra mano acariciar la suya.

-Pete -Dijo sonriendo y recordado que lo había invitado a verlo.

-Hey -Dijo con voz tranquila y monótona, pero había una sonrisa en su rostro así que no podía estar molesto.

Acercó su rostro para darle un corto beso en los labios, beso que fue cortado por Tweek.

-¡La gente podría vernos!, ¡O mis padres!

-¿Y porque te preocupa? -Respondio en un tono serio, eso podía ser señal de que había regresado con Craig.

-¡No lo sé! Solamente es muy pronto para que me vean con otra persona. Ni siquiera saben que terminamos -Tweek salio de fondo en donde estaba la caja registradora y le hizo señas a uno de los empleados para que lo cubriera.

-Lo que hagamos no es problema de sus malditas y conformistas vidas.

-¿Quieres un café? 

-Me gustaría, pero quiero llegar temprano para estar un tiempo a solas -Respondio con una sonrisa, lo había visto sonreír de esa manera la noche anterior.

Tweek se puso nervioso pero alegre por esas palabras. Tenía un poco de vergüenza pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba entusiasmado por lo que pudiera pasar esa noche. Prácticamente era una cita ¿No? 

Tweek subió al auto junto con Pete, quien comenzó a avanzar. Le había dicho que estaba un poco lejos del pueblo, y que era un bar gótico. Y nunca había ido a un bar, por los nervios de poder encontrar a su padre en alguno pues South Park no era muy grande.

El gótico paso una de sus manos por el muslo de Tweek quien se estremeció por el contacto. Empezó a acariciar su pierna y Tweek recordó lo que había pasado esa semana en el auto de Pete, cuando habia ido a dejarlo a su casa. Al menos ya sabía porque lo había hecho.   
En medio del camino había abierto la ventana para poder encender un cigarrillo. Tweek pensaba con miedo en el cáncer que dejaba esa cosa.

Pudo ver a lo lejos un local que parecía tener pinta de bar para gente excéntrica. Estacionó un poco lejos del lugar, bajo del auto abriendo la cajuela para sacar su bajo. Tweek tambien salió del auto y camino cerca de Pete, quien tomo su mano y lo condujo hasta la entrada. 

Había un número considerable de personas, todos góticos. Tenían una pinta parecida a la de ellos, y se dió cuenta de que era el único que no estaba vestido de negro, y también la única cabeza rubia que se podía ver a simple vista.  
Llamó la atención de la gente desde un principio, más aún cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban tomados de las manos. Pete parecía indiferente a todas las miradas, también parecía que conocía a la gente de ahí. 

Fueron a una puerta detrás del escenario, Tweek intuyo que era donde se supone que descansaban las bandas, había un sillón viejo y un permanente olor a tabaco. Pete dejo su bajo en el suelo y acorralo a Tweek en una de las paredes para comenzar a besar su cuello de manera brusca y desesperada.

Tweek suspiraba por el contacto y tenía los ojos cerrados, sabía que eso dejaría marcas y tendría que lidiar con eso unos días pero en ese momento su mente estaba en otro lugar, era como haber encontrado otro "lugar feliz".  
Craig de repente llegó en su cabeza ¿Qué diría el si los viera de esa manera? No diría nada, le partiría a la cara a Pete, era lo más lógico que se le podía ocurrir.

Tweek reclamo sus labios y los unió con los otros. Los besos eran largos y sus lenguas estaban ya entre ellos. Podría sentir como en la lengua de su cita había un piercing lo que ayudaba a incrementar la sensación cuando se besaban, y siendo sincero le gustaba como se sentía. Sintió el tacto frío de una mano que se colaba debajo de su ropa.

-Pete, no -Dijo en un susurro pero fue suficiente para que el otro sacará su mano.

-¿Qué pasa? -Pregunto antes de dejar de besar su piel, habían estado sumergidos mucho tiempo en eso.

-Quiero... quiero que hablemos de esto, tú sabes, todo lo que está pasando.

Se miraron por unos segundos sin saber muy bien que decirse incómodo empezar. Pete lo soltó y camino hacia un sillón viejo que había en la habitación, siendo seguido por Tweek.

-Mira... Perdón por interrumpir esto, solo que siento que vamos muy rápido, y bueno, estoy intentando manejar bien mis emociones, Craig me ayudaba con eso...- se cubrió la boca al mencionar a Craig, una vez había leído casualmente en un de las revistas que tenía su madre consejos para las relaciones. En uno explicaba que hablar de los ex novios arruinaba las oportunidades con otras personas -Perdon, ya dejó de mencionarlo- se abrazo así mismo, ya había empezado a temblar. 

Pete le abrazo el hombro -No te preocupes, entiendo que estés así, me alegro de que me correspondas, es mutuo, ¿No?- se notaba una falta de confianza cuando hablaba, y como no. 

-¡Claro! Digo, jamás lo había considerado, pero eres muy atento y amable conmigo, quiero estar contigo...- Pete le tomo de las manos. 

-Entonces dejemos que nos vean juntos, seamos algo formal, aunque ese tipo me rompa la cara, llevo mucho tiempo esperando por esto.

Desvío la mirada -Sabes como es la gente, yo no creo que podría... No lo sé- Tweek miro nuevamente al gótico, se veía que estaba decepcionado -tam... Tampoco quiero ir tan rápido, digo, con mi ex pareja... -intento no nombrarlo -con él dure demasiado tiempo, digo, hasta que teníamos 12 años dimos nuestro primer beso... Contigo las cosas son geniales, me gustas realmente, pero quiero que esperemos, a decirles eso a todos- apretó más sus manos -aunque... Está bien besarnos mientras nadie se de cuenta- acercó más su rostro para darle un beso. 

Sus labios volvieron a unirse de forma lenta. Tweek hizo que Pete se recostaran en el sillón para que él pudiera sentarse en sus piernas y hacer todo más agradable. Cuando besaba a Pete no podía evitar sentir el sabor a nicotina, algo muy fuerte después de fumar por tantos años, pero qué de una forma extrana comenzaba a agradarle. El sabor en la boca de Craig siempre era a menta, y suponía que el suyo era a café.

Las manos de Pete se mantenía en la parte baja de la espalda de el rubio, contenía sus ganas de poder tocar más y perder el control en esa misma habitación, sin importar que en cualquier momento alguien pudiera entrar. Sentía que Tweek quería lo mismo, sin embargo y conociendo la actitud de su "amante" no se iba a arriesgar y cagarlo todo.

Cualquier persona que los viera podría jurar que se pasaban de esa manera. El beso se intensificaba con los movientos tan bruscos que estaba adoptando la legua del gótico, causando que Tweek gimiera en voz baja en el oído de Pete.  
Puso sus manos en la nuca del gótico teñido, desordenado su cabello y jalando algunos mechones de vez en cuando. Podía resultar un poco doloroso pero no le importaba con tal de poder continuar con todo eso.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Michael quien aún no había visto la escena que se estaba desarrollando en ese cuarto.

-Tu amiguito Mike acaba de llegar, todos lo miran como si quieran joderlo a golpes, ¿Tú bajo esta afinado?... -levanto la vista y contuvo sus ganas de seguir hablando.

La "pareja" estaba totalmente distraída como para darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados. Michael abrió bien los ojos de la sorpresa que le dejaba encontrarse esa escena. O lo habían ignorado o no de habían dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.  
El primero en verlo fue Tweek, quien soltó un sonoro grito por la sorpresa y miedo de cómo podría reaccionar. Pete no se preocupo por aquello, y le parecía satisfactorio ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su amigo después de que había dicho que no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Gran sorpresa.

Tweek se separó rápidamente del gótico, poniendose de pie y caminando hacia afuera del cuarto para que ellos pudieran hablar. El gótico alto seguía sorprendido por lo que acababa de precenciar, y el otro solo tomaba su bajo para afinarlo ignorando a su amigo y comportándose como si eso fuera normal.

-¿Entonces?... cuando nos pesabas dar la noticia -No había molestia en su cara, seguía sorprendido.

-Realmente no tenía pensado hacerlo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa entre... ustedes? - No era algo raro que Michael perdiera la compostura y su tan característica seriedad cuando un problema así afectaba su grupo, su tono de voz delataba su inseguridad.

-Nos estamos dando una oportunidad.

Michael abrió bien los ojos como si la escena que acababa de precenciar no hubiera sido ya lo suficiente reveladora.

-No pude ser -Estampo una de sus manos sobre su rostro en señal de desaprobación.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -Dijo Henrietta quien llegaba junto con Firkle.

Mientras que en el bar Mike y Tweek estaban sentados en una mesa no muy lejana a el pequeño escenario. Un no-gotico y un "vamp" que más podían esperar que las miradas de desaprobación de los demás espectadores. Aunque Mike ya estaba acostumbrado a ese trato por tantos años teniendo que enfrentar a sus cuatro rivales, Tweek nunca se iba a acostumbrar a ser el centro de atención de una forma tan negativa.

-Las personas juzgan muy mal a los chicos vampiro, per se. La verdad somos muy espiritualed y profundos -Mike le decía todo eso a Tweek sin importar que a alguno de los góticos del lugar le molestara.

-¡Dios! -Excalmaba Tweek al darse cuenta de eso.

-Y bien cambiando de tema ¿Qué ha pasado en tu vida últimamente? ¿Algo interesante que contar?

-¡No! Para nada, todo normal.

-Oh, que bien -Parecia relajado- Sabes, me enteré de que volviste a terminar con tu novio.

-¡Ya no es mi novio! Craig lo dejó bastante claro la otra noche- grito molesto. 

-Ustedes siempre regresan, tú lo sabes, durante el ensayo escuche a tu amigo Token hablando por teléfono con Craig, el quería verte- se acercó un poco más a Tweek para decirle algo en voz baja - además, está mal que le des esperanzas a Pete,

-¡Agh! No es mi culpa a que Craig ande detrás de mí, se portó como un pendejo el viernes en la noche, Pete apareció para ayudarme y... ¡Tú sabes! 

-oh, ¿Entonces Pete es ahora tu novio?- ya sabía la respuesta. 

-¡Dios! ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto? Estoy bien con Pete! Pero por ahora no me quiero estresar más de lo que estoy pensando en ese tipo de cosas- intento mirar para otro lado, cuando notó que los góticos (que el conocía, por que el lugar estaba repleto) subieron al escenario. Mike tambien volteó a verlos. 

Michael los presento como siempre al ser el líder también era el vocalista principal, mientras que Firkle estaba en la batería, Henrietta con un teclado y Pete con su bajo. Una música tranquila pero tétrica comenzó a sonar, los demás góticos parecían estarla disfrutando.  
La letra de la canción era muy vulgar, pero nada que no se hubiera escuchado antes. En especial se repetía la palabra "marica" y no pudo evitar notar como los ojos de tres de los cuatro chicos en el escenario se posaban sobre el al pronunciar el insulto.

Algunas personas bailaban de una forma poco convencional, y el humo empezaba a ser un problema para Tweek al recordar cuanto daño hacia solo respirarlo, aún así trato de calmarse y prestar a atención al escenario.  
Sus caras no mostraban ninguna emoción, solo indiferencia. Todos tenía la mirada baja. Se podía decir que eran buenos dentro de su género.

Tampoco dejaba de parecerle atractivo la actividad artística de Pete, algo que tenían en común y que con Craig no tenía.   
Craig siempre fue más de respuestas rápidas, aunque trataba de no serlo todo el tiempo sabía que le era difícil manejar a una pareja con sus cualidades.  
Pete también era serio e incluso sinico, pero cuando actuaban podía sentir una conexión que no tenía con Craig. Ambos mantenían una imagen parecida de total indiferencia a la mayoría de cosas, pero eran diferentes a su manera. 

Desvío su mirada hacia Pete en tiempos cortos, no quería distraerlo demasiado porque si les iba mal por su culpa podía tener seguro que no volvería a ir con ellos a verlos tocar. Tampoco sabía cuándo iba a durar eso, no era su ambiente, parecía que el de Mike si porque a él se le veía más calmado y feliz a diferencia de el.

-Pete me invitó solo porque sabía que sus amigos me detestan más a mi y no te joderia tanto -Dijo de repente Makowski - ...Supongo que está realmente interesado en ti, si tú no lo estás no hagas que se entusiasme.

No le contestó, estaba temblando demasiado y lo que menos quería era estar en una situación incomoda con otro sus compañeros de actuación. El ruido de la música no era lo suficientemente ruidosa como para evitar que se desarrollará una conversación, y su fuerza de voluntad era mínima para no reaccionar a los insultos. Una canción termino e inicio otra.

-Supongo que Michael ya sabe lo que pasa entre ustedes ¿Que estaban haciendo allá adentro? 

-¡Nada! -Respondio rápidamente llamando la atención de algunas personas cercanas -No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

-Calmate Tweek -Contesto con un tono de voz más amigable -Solo te digo esto porque yo sé cómo es que ellos se pongan contra ti, por más que trates de ignorarlos encuentran una forma de desaserse de ti. Ruega que no encuentren una forma de mandarte por paquetería.

-¡Gha, Jesús! -Una señal de alarma se activo en su cabeza.

-Si, es una tortura todo el proceso. Pero si lo suyo llega a resultar ellos no tendrán más remedio que aceptarlo. 

El ambiente era frío, Tweek se arrepintió de no haber usando algo más abrigador esa noche.

-¿Que pasaría con tus amigos y Craig? Antes de que comenzarán a salir ustedes eran buenos amigos.

-... No creo que ellos me den la espalda, y Craig... es mucha presión para mí pensar en eso ahora - sentía al borde del llanto -Me odiara si se entera, creo que ya lo hace. Se encogió de hombros y reposo una de sus mejillas en su mano.

-Tal ves se están apresurando, porque si yo fuera Craig me molestaría mucho más que me dejaran para estar con otra persona a que terminaran conmigo y esperar a que todo se enfríe.

-Nada funcionará con Craig, es tan terco y quiere que todo se haga como el dice. Pero tal vez tienes razón. El pensaría que soy un pendejo si me viera aquí ahora mismo.

-Solo tomatelo con calma, Tweak.

Después de un rato la música había cesado, la banda abandonó el escenario despidiéndose de forma cortante y volviendo a entrar a su "camerino", y tan pronto como pudo el teñido salio rápidamente en busca de su cita de esa noche.

Henrietta y Firkle habían notado el tenso ambiente que se había desarrollado entre los otros dos, y como su líder había lucido menos desinteresado en todo que de costumbre.

-¿Algo que debamos saber? -Pregunto Henrietta -Han estado comportadose raros desde que llegamos.

Michael hizo un gesto raro al escuchar la pregunta, se veía incómodo.

-Tweek, debe ser eso -Le contesto Firkle -Ya estamos acostumbrados a el Conde Draculo, así que debe ser el rubio.

Ambos volvieron a mirarlo, un ambiente más pesado de lo usual se hacía presente mostraste esperaba alguna respuesta o alguna señal de que estuviera bien.

-No, no es por Mike. Creo que ellos están saliendo, al menos eso es lo que él me dijo.

-¿Qué? -Pregunto Firkle ladeando su cabeza mostrando confucion.

-No jodas, Michael, no me parece gracioso bromear sobre algo así -Henrietta sabía que no estaba bromeando, pero trataba de no perder la esperanza y que realmente se tratara de un chiste cruel.

-Con ese maldito confromista, no bromearia sobre eso. 

-¡Wow! 

Los mayores giraron su mirada hacia el más joven del grupo. Qué no parecía enojado por la noticia.

-Bueno... es que no pensé que lograría sacar a Tucker del mapa tan fácilmente.

-Si, es hasta un poco impresionante -La chica lo secundo.

-Si tal vez, al menos ustedes no llegaron para verlos casi revolcandose.

-Ugh.

-Si.

-¿Y que haremos? -Pregunto el pequeño gótico.

Michael y Henrietta se miraron tratando de dar una solución al problema, pero sabían que ahora interponerse podría costarles una muy importante amistad y que sin él no se sentirian completos.

-Quiza tenemos que ser discretos con esto.

-¿Qué? -Preguntaron ambos chicos.

-Si... ya saben, yo no quiero que ese pendejo confromista le pegue a Pete solo porque su novio lo dejo.

-Cierto.

-Pero eso no significa que estemos a favor de que estén juntos, para nada. Además no quiero que sea un espectáculo para los idiotas confromistas de la escuela.

-Tenemos que soportarlo, solo un tiempo. Ya se aburrirá -Continuo Firkle.

-Que más da, pero que no espere que voy a hacer como si me agradara.

Los tres salieron de la habitación para buscar a su amigo, no trataron mucho en divisarlo en una mesa cercana sentado junto a los otros dos. Tenían claro que Mike solo estaba ahí para servir como distractor, pero no le daría resultado.  
El único rubio del lugar se estremeció en su asiento al verlos llegar, probablemente ya estuviera enterados de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. No sabía cómo iba a sobrellevar esa relación si no parecían estar dispuestos a aceptarlo.

De forma retadora sujeto el brazo de Pete reclamando su atención, gesto que los demás notario y aborrecieron al instante, y Tweek se había dado cuenta.

-¿No beberas nada? -Pregunto Henrietta al tomar asiento.

Pete solo negó con la cabeza, solo vendían bebidas con alcohol en ese lugar, y jamás les había importado pasarse de vez en cuando, y tampoco tener una hora de llegada en sus casas, pero en esa ocasión sabían que no podrían hacer mucho para influir en su amigo.

Cerca de Tweek sí había una bebida alcohólica, y estaban seguros que no era de Makowski porque "no tenía edad para beber".  
El rubio posó una de sus manos sobre la del gótico, Michael no podía retirar su vista del adicto al café, al recordar cómo los había encontrado no podía pensar en otra cosa. Sabía que no eran celos, no le gustaba Pete ni el vibrador confromista, era algo más que en ese momento no podía explicar.

El pequeño gótico vio como trataron de entablar una conversación casual. Sobre lo perra que era la madre de Henrietta, sobre que su presentación no había sido mala pero tampoco de habían lucido tanto como esperaban, y demás cosas triviales para ellos.  
No estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decían, eran los temas de siempre pero cargados de un ambiente tensó.  
Sabía que habían quedado en no decir nada pero la imagen de su amiga pelirroja sabiendo que el había sido una persona que había ayudado a forjar esa realcion hacia que su estómago se sintiera extraño.

Claro que era la culpa, la culpa de tener que mentirle a su no gótica amiga. La chica y en canadiense eran las únicas dos personas de su clase que realmente le agradan, aunque trataba de apretar que no era así.  
Era el menor del grupo, y Michael le había aconsejado que buscará otro grupo para no estar solo cuando ellos terminen esa etapa escolar y tengan que ir a la universidad.  
Estaba más que seguro que si era descubierto por ellos esa amistad se terminaría antes de que pudiera reforzarla más cuando los otros se hayan ido.

Para sorpresa de todos en esa mesa Pete y su acompañante de levantaron sin darle mucha importancia. Los demás eran conscientes de que aún era muy temprano para que se fueran, sin embargo sin poder reclamar o pedirle que se quedará un rato más se despidió con un "hasta luego" y salieron de ahí a un paso normal. Al parecer Mike sería problema suyo el resto de la noche.

Al subir al auto Tweek se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, no había bebido lo suficiente para relajarse y consecuencia de eso el lugar lo había abrumado más de lo que esperaba.   
Claro, sin tomar en cuenta la actitud que habían tenido sus amigos y las ganas de Mike por querer que se haga lo correcto.

Pete empezo a conducir a un ritmo lento, la radio estaba encendida y estaban pasando unas horribles canciones navideñas. Una de sus manos estaba en la pierna de Tweek, quien realmente apreciaba el hecho de que hubiera decidido no beber nada porque el se encontraba ahí.

-¿Y que te pareció? -Pregunto al mismo tiempo en el que sacudió a su cabello.

-¡Oh, pues son geniales! Nunca había escuchado música de ese tipo, pero me gustó.

Giró su mirada hacia el para hacer un gesto parecido a una sonrisa, se podía notar que sonreír no era algo que hacía comúnmente.  
Cuando llegaron a las casa de los Tweak vieron como el auto del matrimonio aún no estaba, Tweek asumió que cerrarían hasta tarde ese día.

Pete se acercó a él para seguir con lo que había dejado pendiente antes de que los interrumpieran. Sintió como el otro cuerpo se tensaba al abrazarlo,  
Pero no hubo ningún reclamo por parte de el otro. Unieron sus labios de forma lenta, y Tweek sabía que quizá se estaba arriesgando mucho a que alguien los viera.  
Los besos eran más intensos conforme pasaba el tiempo, el cabello de Pete ya había sido muy desordenado por las manos de Tweek y en sus caras había un notorio color rojo que era más fácil ver por su pálida piel.  
De pronto, Tweek sintió un escalofrío al sentir como nuevamente una mano se colaba hacia adentro de su camiseta, Hubo un quejido al sentir como no la había retirado y seguía acarisinadolo.

-N-no... -Fue lo único que dijo, a el tambien le estaba gustando.

En cuanto hablo aprovecho para pasar de su boca a su cuello, como lo había hecho hace unas horas. Un gemido se escapó de los labios de Tweek, lo que lo ánimo más a seguir intensificando el contacto.

Olvidadose totalmente de lo que el mismo habia establecido, una de las manos del rubio bajo determinada hasta la entrepierna del otro, acariciando esa zona por encima de la tela del pantalón, lo que fue suficiente para empezar a sentir que el estímulo estaba funcionando.

-Me gustas mucho, Tweek... -Dijo de repente sin esperar o recibir una respuesta.

Tweek sujeto su nuca para volver a besarlo de una manera firme.

Mientras tanto, Sharon Marsh había bajado a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, había estado viendo un programa estúpido que a su esposo le gustaba ver y quería pensar en otra cosa. Mientras bebia su vaso de agua camina hasta la sala.

Vio por la ventana, pudo ver en la acera que daba a la casa de sus vecinos un auto viejo que ella no podía identificar. Notaba que los Tweak aún no habían regresado ¿Entonces quienes podrian ser esas personas? La pregunta de desvaneció al ver una cabellera negra y otra rubia que estaban muy juntas.

"Tweek y Craig" pensó, solo era una pareja joven y llena de energía aun. Suspiro al verlos, su relación seguía siendo tan linda como siempre, eran un ejemplo a seguir.  
Recordó que Randy había adquirido una nueva pieza de arte Yaoi sobre ellos, pensó que lo lindo que sería tener los nombres de ambos en el dibujo escritos por ellos mismos.

Con paso apresurado tomo el dibujo que ya estaba enmarcado y corrió a abrir la puerta y comenzar a caminar en su dirección.  
Se detuvo al sentir que algo estaba mal con esa escena. Estaba completamente segura de que era Tweek quien estaba en ese auto ¿Pero porque estaba con ese tipo? No era Craig, aún no podía a ver su rostro.

Tweek, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió solo para toparse con la mirada de confucion de la cara de la madre de Stan, Pete al darse cuenta de eso, giró su cabeza para ver a la mujer sin darle mucha importancia. Quiso volver a lo que estaban haciendo pero Tweek lo apartó rápidamente.

Sharon entro a su casa y cerró la puerta principal. Había visto a ese chico antes, afuera del centro comercial fumando con más personas que se vestían como el. ¿Qué había pasado? Empezó a ponerse triste pensando en que quizá el hijo de los Tucker ni siquiera estaba enterado sobre eso, quizá Stan sabía algo.  
Una imagen de hace años volvió a su mente, en una ocasión cuando Wendy y Stan había terminado su hijo había optado por buscar nuevas amistades.

Laura Tucker era su amiga, lo correcto era contarle para que su hijo estuviera al tanto de la situación, camino hacia el teléfono sin poder recordar el número. Se preguntaba cómo le diría o si por lo menos estaba bien meterse entre todo eso.

Las manos de Tweek golpearon levemente a su acompañante.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Ella le dirá a todo a Craig!

-¿Porque te importa tanto lo que lo pase a ese imbécil? Ignorarlos.

Ignorarlos era lo que quería, pero el mismo no podía evitar sentirde mal por lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque de momento ni estuviera saliendo con Craig la gente solo le recordaba que lo normal era verlo con el, que ellos dos eran la pareja favorita y de cierta manera prohibirle estar con otras personas.

Sintió el agarre de Pete de nuevo, buscando desesperadamente continuar con el acto. Pero Tweek no quería y lo único que recibio fueron rasguños en un intento por salir del auto.

-¡Quiza vamos muy rápido muy rápido! Esto es demasiada presión para mi -Tweek bajo del auto y corrió hasta su casa.

-Malditos conformistas -Dijo Pete antes de irse.

Con el teléfono en su mano veía la escena, sabía que algo mal estaba pasando. Si no hubiera sido nada de que preocuparse entonces Tweek no hubiera tenido motivos para actuar de esa manera.  
Tal vez tenía que dejarlo pasar, ellos se encargarán de resolver sus propios problemas. Puso el teléfono en su lugar y subió las escaleras.

//////

Lunes.

Había salido muy temprano de su casa, ni siquiera había desayuno o ver despiertos a su familia. Pero quería tener tiempo extra antes de que las clases dieran inicio.

Tomo su bicicleta y salido disparado hasta la casa de la persona que tenía que buscar, no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo pero en ese momento no sentía que tuviera otra opción, no era para nada algo a lo que se hubiera enfrentado antes.  
Paso en tiempo hasta que por fin divisó la casa de esa persona, dejo su bicicleta en la entrada de la casa y tocó la puerta de forma un poco violenta, esperaba que por lo menos la mamá de Cartman estuviera despierta para que le abriera la puerta.

Una mujer en bata y con rostro cansado abrió la puerta bostezando, acababa de levantarse, eso era seguro.

-Oh, Craig ¿Qué hace el chico homosexual más lindo del pueblo aquí tan temprano? -Liane Cartman era una mujer de voz tranquila y a veces empalagosa -Supongo que vienes a ver a Eric.

Craig se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Aun no se ha levantado, pero podemos intentar que se levanté -La madre de Cartman lo invito a entrar.

Siguió hasta la mujer hasta la planta de arriba para tocar la puerta y después abrirla.

-Cariño, cariño -Dijo intentando despertarlo.

Parecía reaccionar antes la voz de su madre, ya que comenzaba a moverse y tenía los ojos entreabiertos.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué mierda, porque me levantas tan temprano? 

-Eric, tu amigo Craig quiere hablar contigo -Dijo esto señalando a el otro, haciendo que se percata de su presencia.

-¡"Maa", Craig no es mi amigo!

-Bueno, los dejo solos para que hablen.

La mujer cerró la puerta después de salir. Eric tenía una cara de fastidio y molestia al verlo tan temprano en su habitación.

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

-¡Ja, sabía que ibas a regresar implorando que salvará tu relación! 

-No me importa, culo gordo. Pero de verdad necesito tu ayuda.

-¡No me digas culo gordo! -Se levantó de la cama para poder dirigirse al baño - ¿Aún sigue el emo trás el culo de Tweek? Debió pasar algo más jodido que un beso para que estés aquí tan temprano.

-Si, terminamos -Se sentó en la cama mientras esperaba que saliera del baño, no le gustaba hablar así. Escucho el ruido la regadera.

-Eso no suena a algo que pareja más idiota de South Park no pueda resolver.

-¡Cállate Culon, no es tan fácil!

-¡Qué no me digas así, carajo!

-Pues baja de peso. ¿Vas a ayudarme o no? -Pregunto mientras movía su pie mostrandose impaciente.

-Si, a pesar de haber rechazado mi tan valiosa ayuda desde el principio. Y si no hubiera sido por mi jamás te habrías enterado de que lo estaban haciendo en el salón... ¡Pero acambio quiero que les hables a Kyle y Haidi de lo bueno que soy y que deberían considerar chuparmela!

-¡Dios! -Exclamo levnatndose de la cama, en ese momento Cartman salió de la ducha con una toalla, y Craig agradecía que no estuviera gordo como antes -Es enfermo que sigas tan obsesionado con ella desde tanto ¿Pero Kyle?

-Si tu quieras joderte a Tweek junto con otra persona yo no te juzgaria Craig.

-Como sea, dime tu plan.

Eric puso una mano en su barbilla en señal de que estaba pensando, Craig se burló por el gesto y se cubrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que Eric estaba empezando a buscar su ropa para ese día.

-¡Ya lo tengo! Es un viejo truco, pero siempre resulta -Dijo mientras se colocaba su gorro -Pero voy a nesecitar que pongas de tu parte, Craig.

-Esta bien -Respondio directo.

Cuando Eric ya se encontraba listo empezaron a caminar hasta la escuela, aún era temprano como para que pasaran por ellos en el autobús así que decidieron caminar.  
Cartman hablaba detalladamente de su plan, Craig se sentia confundido y realmente no sabía si confiar en que iba a dar el resultado que el esperaba.

El gordo alardeaba de como esa técnica no tenía fallo alguno, y que le había dado resultados cien por ciento efectivos, tampoco estaba en posición de rechazarlo porque el realmente no podía pensar en nada más.

-Tratalo bien, muy bien, haz como si no lo hubieras visto fundirse con otro tipo.

-Siempre lo hago.

-Y cuando sea hora de que nos marchemos yo lo distraigo, tu ya tienes que estar ahí y has como que te mandaron para lo mismo. 

-¿De verdad funciona?

-Que si, joder. Oh, y otra cosa, se que te gustaría patearle el culo a el emo pero no lo hagas, tu solo consetrate en Tweek ¿Bien?

Tucker asintió, empezaba a sentirse seguro, no sabía que tan bueno sería fingir que no había pasado nada y que no seguía molesto, pero debía hacer el intento por su relación, y por no dejarle las cosas tan fácil al emo. Y si tenía a la persona más molesta de la escuela de su parte entonces las posibilidades de ganar eran mayores.

Llegaron a la escuela con todas las miradas posadas sobre de ellos, no era común que llegarán juntos ya las personas les aprecia realmente extraño. Caminaron hasta el salón donde aún no había muchas personas, era temprano.

Ahí estaba Tweek, sentado donde siempre.

-Recuerda el plan -Le susurro Cartman.

Decidido, fue a tomar su lugar donde siempre junto a su novio. "Has como si no hubieran terminado" le había dicho Cartman. En cuanto se sentó Tweek levantó su vista y abrió la boca, dió un suspiro preparándose para lo que él le diría, ya que había estado ignorandolo todo el fin de semana.

-Hola cariño -Dijo mientras se aproximaba a besarlo. Craig sintió una mano fría y huesuda sobre su cara impidiendo que se acercará más.

-¡No me jodas! -Fue lo único que me contestó Tweek al notar su acción -Tu terminaste conmigo, imbécil.

No le contesto y de limitó a observarlo, tenía unas ojeras más notorias de lo usual. Las pocas personas que también estaban en el salón se rieron por lo linda que les parecía la escena a simple vista, para ellos no era más que un berrinche de Tweek para llamar la atención de su novio. El mencionado lo noto y lo interpretó de la misma manera, lo que lo hizo molestarse.

Y aunque estaba molesto, también se sentía aliviado, no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en que la madre de Stan le había contado todo a los Tucker y que Craig querría romperle la cara ese día.  
Sin embargo, ahí está el, siendo lindo y atento con el sin importar lo que había pasado el viernes. Sintió el remordimiento en cuanto vio a Kyle entrar en el salón junto con Kenny, un recordatorio de lo que había pasado.

Kyle lo vio, parecía tener la intención de decirle algo, pero desvío la vista y se sento donde siempre.

Pasaron unas horas hasta el almuerzo, Tweek había salido prácticamente corriendo del salón de clases para no tener que prestarle atención o darle explicaciones a Craig o a cualquier otra persona que estuviera enterada de lo que había pasado.  
Craig no había parado de tratar de llamar su atención, el trataba de negarse rotundamente pero no lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¡Tweek! -Una voz femenina y amigable lo llamo desde lejos.

Cuando se dió la vuelta Wendy ya estaba a un lado de él tomadolo del hombro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo te fue? Tienes que contarmelo todo -Tenia una cara de ilucion que Tweek no había visto antes, no entendía porque el tema la entusiasmaba tanto.

-W-wendy, pues, no de por dónde comenzar... todo esto ha sido demaciado extraño.

-¡Mucha más emoción de lo que puede darte tu ex, entiendo!-Lo tomo de la mano para comenzar el acaminar delante de él sujetándolo -Ven, vamos a la cafetería.

-¡P-pero no puedo sentarme con los demás chicos!, ¡Craig seguramente estará ahí!

-Puedes sentarte conmigo, no hay problema, además aún debes contarmelo todo -Wendy parecía extrañamente feliz por todo el asunto.

A una distancia considerable iba Craig detrás de ellos, no había podido escuchar nada de la conversación pero suponía que tenía que tratar de la obra o alguna cosa parecida, nada relevante para el.  
Fue por su comida como siempre y de sentó en una mesa donde también estaban Token y Jimmy. Y por desgracia Stan y los demás, Cartman incluido.

Este último recibió un goleó en la nuca de parte de Craig al entrar.

-¡Auch! ,¡¿Porque hiciste eso?! -Pregunto con suma indignación.

-Tu estúpido plan no está funcionando, Tweek prefiere sentarse con las chicas que conmigo, me ha ignorado toda la mañana.

-Cielos Craig, no te impacientes. Esto no es algo que se logre en una maldita mañana, solo tienes que esperar.

-¿Qué plan? ¿Tú y Tweek siguen peleando? -Pregunto Stanley pero no resibio ninguna respuesta.

-Pense que habían regresado -Dijo Kenny casi inaudiblemnte.

-Yo si creo que te está funcionando, Craig. Tweek ni podía evitar prestarte atención durante toda la clase -Token trataba de ayudar a su amigo, y no era mentira lo que le estaba diciendo, realmente fue asi.

-¿De verdad?

-S-si, amigo, de hecho te está viendo ahora -Jimmy estaba divertido con toda la situación.

Craig y Cartman giraron su vista al mismo tiempo para comprobarlo, efectivamente cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Tweek este retiro la vista avergonzado.  
Craig sonrió con satisfacción, Eric igual.

-Te dije que dará resultados, imbécil.

-¿Porque no solo vas a hablar con el y le dices que te dé otra oportunidad? Eso haría una persona normal.

-Diras una persona estúpida, Kyle. Disculpe lo amigos, es judío, y ya saben que los judíos tiene un nivel más bajo al de las personas promedio.

-¡Cállate culo gordo! Simplemente ve a hablarle como una persona normal.

-Por favor, Kyle, eso no funcionará, solo sirve contigo y con Haidi -Stan pudo los ojos en blanco al tiempo en el que decía eso.

-Como sea -Dijo frustrado.

-Hablando de eso m-mira quienes llegaron -Jimmy tenía la vista puesta en la entrada de la cafetería.

El grupo de góticos estaba ahí, casi nunca Iban a comer pero ese día era una de las excepciones. Se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la de ellos, cosa que causó el enfado de Criag. Podía olvidar lo que había hecho Tweek, peor no podía sacar de su cabeza esa imagen de Pete tan tranquilo besando a su novio.

Su molestia aumento cuando notó que el más joven del grupo les había levantado el dedo. Estuvo apunto de levantarse e iniciar una pelea hasta que fue detenido por Cartman.

-¡Recuerda lo que hablamos, idiota! No desprecies tu tiempo peleando con el cabello de menstruación. De eso nos encargamos después.

-Cartman no hagas de esto alguno de tus planes estúpidos para joder a las personas.

-¡Nadie te está hablando a ti, judío marica!

En la mesa de las chicas solo se podían escuchar risas y conversaciones en voz baja. Tweek estaba en medio de Wendy y Bebe, era el centro de atención ese día.

-¡Oh por Dios, te está viendo! -Gritaba disimuladamente Bebe emocionada.

-¡¿De verdad?! Jesucristo -Toda esa atención lo sofocaba.

-¡Si! No pude mantener su vista lejos de aquí, se nota lo mucho que te ama- Suspiros y risas era lo que se podía escuchar en esa mesa.

-Si, claro, pero mira también, Pete acaba de llegar -Wendy tenía una expresión de disgusto por el comportamiento de sus amigas.

-¡Mierda! -Exclamo Tweek alarmado.

-Si Wendy, no nos gusta ese emo -Dijo Red disgustada.

-No tiene ningún derecho a meterse entre ustedes, ni ellos a tratarte mal -Respondio Nichole.

-Chicas, se están apresurando a juzgarlo, es un poco malhumorado pero seguramente tiene mucho que ofrecer, ¿O no, Tweek?

-¡Dios, no lo se!

-El también te está mirando, Tweek -Le dijo con muy poco dismulado entusiasmo.

-¿Acaso sugieres que Tweek haga caso de es urgido? Dios, Wendy, pensé que tenías mejor gusto.

-A esos a los que les gusta separar relaciones deberían golpearlos -Sugirio Bebe -Por suerte Craig lo hará uno de estos días.

La situación y conversación alteraban a Tweek más de lo normal, cosa que Wendy pudo notar fácilmente y tratar de no desanimarlo.

-Lo se, lo sé, pero quizá a Tweek le guste probar cosas nuevas. Ustedes no saben cómo es estar tanto tiempo con una persona.

Todas se quedaron calladas en dental de que comprendían a lo que se estaba refiriendo, y asntieron en dental de aprobación.

-Tal vez tengas razón... salir con el emo hasta le puede gustar a Tweek -Bebe lideraba la conversación y por tanto todas las demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Pues yo he estado mucho tiempo con Token y nos va de maravilla. Tú y Craig se quieren, no deberías dejarlo solo para experimentar con alguien con quien sólo podrías estar perdiendo el tiempo -Menos Nichole, quien le habría prometido a su novio ayudar a su amigo.

-No, n-no lo sé -Fue lo único que respondió Tweek bajo la presión que estaba sintiendo.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ambos te están viendo! 

Todas las demás giraron la vista para poder ver la escena más detalladamente. Wendy permaneció en silencio, al igual que Tweek y Nichole.

Las clases había pasado de manera lenta, hasta que por fin había sido hora de salir, Pete y Michael caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela en busca de el rubio paranoico, sin ningún resultado positivo.

Le había contado lo que había pasado, que los habían visto y había tendió un ataque de pánico.  
Llevaban ya un tiempo en su búsqueda y no llegaban a nada. Lo había estado ignorando toda la mañana y aunque tampoco era demasiado insistente quería resolver las cosas lo más pronto posible para que la relación pudiera continuar.

Por esos mismos pasillos iba caminando Eric Cartman quien esperaba poder darle inicio a su tan ansiado plan, hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Estaba afuera del salón donde se suponía que debía estar Tweek, el siempre se tardaba más que los demás cuando se iba solo ya que tenía la manía de revisar sus útiles escolares para asegurarse de que el gobierno no había puesto cámaras o chips de rastreo en ellos.

Hasta que vio a los góticos que parecía estar buscando algo. 

-¡Chicos, chicos! -Les grito corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Que mierda quieres? -Pregunto Michael de manera agresiva.

-¡Las chicas de la clase de cocina están hablando de volverse góticas por una nueva serie o película que va a salir!

-¿Qué? -Pregutaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Como escucharon! Me amenazaron para que no les dijera nada para que no pasara lo mismo que con los vampiros -Cartman sollozaba forzadamente.

Ambos se miraron con confucion, no sabían si creerle o no por su mala reputación en la escuela, aunque al final dedidieron no darle importancia a eso y consentrarse en que nadie robara su estilo.

-¡Dijeron que iban a estar en el centro comercial toda la tarde mostrando y comprando cosas para su nueva imagen! -Aunque estaba sobre actuado podía llegar a ser convincente para algunas personas.

-Mejor vamos -Dijo Pete de repente para darse la vuelta junto con su amigo en dirección a su auto. El rubio tendria que esperar.

Cartman sonrió victorioso, estaba seguro de que eso no iba a fallar. Escucho la puerta abrirse tras de él. Y vio a un nervioso Tweek salir del salón.

-¡Tweek, por fin te encuentro!

-¡Cartman ¿Que es lo que quieres?!

-El entrenador me pido que te dijera que tienes que ir a recoger los balones hoy, o si no te va a joder en tu nota final.

-¡Oh no ¿Porqué todo me tiene que salir mal hoy?!

-Carajo, Tweek, no lo sé. Deja de quejarte y has lo que te dije si no quieres que tu día vaya peor -Era bastante bueno para esa clase de cosas.

Solo se giró en dirección a el gimnasio refunfuñando y sin percatarse de que Cartman iba detrás de él caminando tan sigilosamente como le era posible. Cartman pensaba que si ese día hubiera un concurso de pendejos incredulos Tweek se llevaría el trofeo a casa de inmediato.

-Estupidos balones -Al entrar se dio cuenta de que no eran tantosg como él había pensado, se molestó más al pensar que nadie se había molestado en recogerlos con la poca cantidad que eran.

Entro en el almacén para poder tomar un saco en donde meterlos a todos. La luz estaba apagada pero podía escuchar el ruido que hacía una persona urgando entre las cosas de la clase de deportes.

-¿Craig? -Definivamente no era su día.

-¿Tweek? ¿Qué haces aquí, cariño? 

-¡No me digas así! Me pidieron a mí que guardara las cosas.

-Tambien me lo pidieron a mí, Tweek.

-¡Jesucristo! Y si esto es un plan del gobierno ¡Nos mataran y encontrarán nuestros cuerpos enrrollado en las colchonetas de gimnasia, y nunca le darán seguimiento a nuestro caso porque es demasiado complicado, y después...!

-Bebe, trata de calmarte -Se acerco a él para detener el movimiento de sus manos y calmar sus tics.

Un ruido los hizo estremecerse, el ruido de la puerta siendo azotada y cerrada.

Por supuesto Craig sabía bien a lo que se estaba enfrentando el. Trataba de confiar en Eric, de que todo saldría bien y al cabo de unas horas se reconciliarian, pero era un poco difícil pensarlo por el terco comportamiento de Tweek.

Ambos corrieron a tratar de empujar o abrir la puerta, pero era inútil ya que era demasiado pesada para ambos.   
A Tweek le estaba dando un ataque de pánico, pero el sabía que podía tranquilizarlo.

-¡Mierda! -Grito Tweek al darse cuenta de que era inútil. Pero una idea llegó a su mente y rápidamente busco entre su mochila -¡D-dios, creo que no tengo mi celular! Usemos el tuyo.

-Deje la mía afuera -Contesto de manera tranquila.

Tweek en ese momento sintio unas fuertes ganas por darle un golpe, pero en lugar de eso fue a sentarse a un lugar apartado de el. Más le valia a Cartman tener razón, porque hasta ahora no veía ningún resultado positivo.

Se dejó caer en el lugar en donde estaba parado. Sería una larga tarde.

/////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa, se que aquí ni en wattpad tengo muchos lectores pero desde que vi que wattpad esta borrando historias pensé que sería mejor subir los fics en esta página también aunque tampoco entiendo tanto sobre esta página, como las clasificaciones para historias o ese tipo de cosas. 
> 
> No hay mucho que decir en estas notas así que solo puedo decir que me gustaría leer sus opiniones, y perdón por mis faltas ortográficas o gramáticas. Gracias por leer


	6. Capítulo 6

-¡Vamos! Camina más rapido Kenny.

-Voy tan rápido como puedo, culo gordo -Contesto con su parka aún puesta, no se iba a molestarlo en quitársela solo porque a él estúpido de Eric se le complicaba entenderle.

¿En que momento su amigo ya no tan gordo se ha la vuelto más rápido que él? Debía ser algo muy importante como para que lo apresurara tanto.

-Ve más despacio, Kenny -Una voz dulce se escuchó en medio de ese "caos". 

Cierto, era Karen, su hermana. Cartman lo había ido a buscar a su casa y aunque era uno de sus mejores amigos no se sentía seguro de salir con el por temor a morir ese día de una forma demasiado dolorosa. Pero sus padres estaban teniendo una de sus habituales peleas a golpes y no quería estar ahí si la policía del centro comercial que estaba literalmente sobre su casa llegaba a verlos y trataba de intervenir, su hermano mayor no se encontraba y Karen siempre se sentía muy agobiada por todo eso, así que había optado por llevarla con ellos. 

Debería ser horrible tener que elegir entre presenciar violencia intrafamiliar o aventurarte a salir con Cartman. Fuera lo que fuera no iba a terminar bien para él, y rezaba por no terminar muerto frente a su hermana y traumatizarla por un buen rato.

-¡Kenny, apresura a tu hermana!

-¡Cállate pendejo! 

Tomo la mano de Karen para poder ir más rápido. A pensar de los años seguían teniendo una relación especial de hermandad, su hermana realmente no tenía muchos amigos y el prefería estar con ella que con otras personas, pero no siempre podía hacerse cargo de eso.  
Apenas tenía 11 años y los niños más crueles de su curso ya la habían nombrado la "pobre" de la escuela. Siempre tenía que que haber un niño gordo que molestaba a los demás niños.

Por otra parte estaba emocionado, su amigo no le había dado información sobre lo que iban a ver, pero deseaba que fuera algo bueno.  
Corrieron mucho hasta ir pudo notar su familiar ruta para ir a la escuela, no tenía idea de que podría ver de interesante Cartman ahí. Cuando iban llegando notaron como había luces de autos policíacos iluminando la escuela ya que casi había anochecido.

Karen se sorprendió y se atemorizó un poco, pensando que quizás algo malo le había pasado a alguna persona y había ido a ver el horrible espectaculo. Su hermano sujeto más su mano para conseguir tranquilizarla. Cartman los guío hasta unos arbustos.

-Que no nos vean -Fue lo único que dijo para seguir viendo la escena.

-Mhpp -Contesto Kenny.

De repente algunos oficiales salieron de la escuela, haciendo aparición también Tweek seguido de Craig.  
Los hermanos abrieron bien los ojos al no comprender que pasaba. En las caras de ambos chicos no había tristesa o indicios de haber tenido una pelea o algo así, su expresión era la de siempre.

El inmortal rápidamente pudo intuir que ese debía tratarse de alguno de los planes de el culo gordo para unir parejas, de eso no quedaba duda.

Vieron también llegar a los padres correspondientes de la pareja, al igual que a la hermana menor de Craig. Karen y ella no se llevaban muy bien, por la actitud tan agresiva de la primera.

-¿Que mierda hacernos aquí, Cartman? -Pregunto Kenny levemente molesto.

-¡Carajo, te traigo a ti y a tu hermana a ver un espectáculo único como esto y no lo aprecian ni un poco! Debí saber que los pobres como ustedes no lograrían captar lo hermoso en esto.

Como era de esperarse ambos lo miraron con desprecio por obvias razones. Pero volvió a fijar su vista a la escena que se desarrollaba afuera de la escuela, de igual manera Karen, aunque ella prestaba más atención a la familia de su compañera de clase.

Ambas familias hablaban entre sí, pero Tweek y Craig no se decían nada, simplemente se veían con una sonrisa tímida y las mejillas sonrojadas. Se notaba en sus rostros que algo bueno había pasado ahí adentro, río bajo por su pensamiento y después vio como Eric sonreía y se enternecia como si fuera unas de esas chicas asiáticas.  
Stan le había contado que había vuelto a separarse el fin semana, pero realmente ese día por la mañana no había prestado nada de atención a ellos ni nada parecido.

Pronto cada quien subió a sus autos y su fueron, al igual que la policía. 

-¿Que ocurrió? -Pregunto Karen.

-El par de maricas se quedó atrapado en la escuela.

-¿Como lo sabes? ¿Cartman, tuviste algo que ver? -Pregunto está vez Kenny, aunque tampoco era que fuera a reprocharle algo, sabía que era inútil y no le interesaba tanto.

-¡No me quiero dar todo el crédito! Pero debes saber que mis planes simpre resultan.

Comenzaron a avanzar hacia un destino indefinido, y Eric seguía alardeando de cómo era el mejor, como era inteligente, y otras cosas a las que realmente no estaba prestando mucha atención.

-Y Craig llegó conmigo y me suplico que lo ayudará a recuperar a su "novia", tenía un aspecto terrible, parecía que se acabara de levantar de la cama. Y yo le contesté "está bien, está bien, pero ni pienses que quiero participar en la orgía gay que le estás organizando".

Kenny sabía que estaba exagerando mucho las cosas, así era el y ya había aprendido a no hacerle mucho caso. Se percató de que algún idiota estaba haciendo tiros al cielo con una pistola, porque de repente una bala impacto justo en su cabeza y callo al suelo con la mortal herida de bala. 

Karen soltó un grito agudo y horrorizado ante tan escena.

-¡Deja de gritar, carajo! Kenny muere todo el tiempo. (1)

//////

Despertó aún muy cansado estirando sus brazos y piernas, los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron a su mente de una manera fugaz y no querían dejar dar paso a ningún otro pensamiento ni recuerdo.   
Su madre tocó la puerta para despertarlo, tomo sus cosas y se metió a la ducha para poder dar inicio a su día. El agua fría recorría su cuerpo y limpiaba su cabello y cabeza, está demasiado distraído como para darse cuenta de la baja temperatura del agua.   
Salió de su baño enredándose en su toalla y vistiendose casi de inmediato. En un día cualquiera habría tardado más de lo usual escogiendo su ropa para asegurarse que no se viera estúpido con lo que traía puesto, en esa ocasión no le importó mucho.  
Bajo las escaleras para saludar a sus padres y tomar algo de desayunar, regreso a su cuarto por sus cosas y a cepillarse los dientes hasta que escucho la voz de su madre llamándolo desde la sala de estar.

Bajo rápidamente para encontrarse con su novio a quien recibió con un pequeño beso en los labios y tomo de la mano para salir de su casa y encaminarse a la escuela, su madre lo veía desde la puerta contemplando la bonita pareja que hacían. El camino fue largo pero ambos aprovecharon bien el tiempo hablando de temas triviales y dandose uno que otro mimo.   
Los chicos tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y sentian que no nesecitaban decir ni una sola palabra para manifestar la alegría que sentían tras el incidente del día pasado.

Al llegar a la escuela algunas personas los vieron extrañados, sin embargo perdieron el interés rápidamente al percatarse de que no era nada nuevo y que cosas como esas pasaban muy seguido.

Craig dejo a Tweek en su asiento saliendo de clases con al excusa de que iría al baño, el rubio no protestó ni le hizo más preguntas, se limitó a tomar asiento y esperar por el.  
Craig caminaba relajado por los pasillos, trataba de mantener un gesto neutral pero no podía evitar formar una sonrisa en su rostro de manera repentina. 

-¡Cartman! -Grito al verlo a lo lejos sacando algunos libros y útiles escolares de su casillero.

-Tienes buen humor está mañana, tal aparece que cierto marica tendrá que cumplir su parte del trato -Cerro su casillero y comenzó a avanzar hasta meterse al baño, siendo seguido por Craig.

-De acuerdo gordo, no sé cómo pero dió resultado. Estamos juntos de nuevo.

-Desde aquí al altar, y hasta que él te pida el divorcio y se quede con los niños.

-No arruines mi buen humor con tus mierdas.

Ambos entraron a los cubículos para hacer sus nesecidades.

-¡Te dije que funcionaría! Dios, este truco es tan bueno pero funciona tan bien hasta el día de hoy, que debí haberte cobrado.

Craig lo ignoro saliendo del baño lavandose las manos, después de unos minutos Eric hizo lo mismo.

-¡Es tu turno de cumplir tu parte del trato!

-De acuerdo, pero no estés tan seguro de que funcionará. Hay que ser estúpido o estar ebrio como para aceptar algo contigo.

-¡Carajo Craig, deja de decir esas mierdas! -Grito Cartman enojado -Ahora lo único que nos falta es desaserse de ese emo marica. Pero déjamelo a mi.

Cartman salio del baño sin esperar a que le contestará. Lo único que esperaba era que no hubiera nada ilegal, y si pasaba que no lo descubrieran para no verse involucrado en un caso turbio. Volvió a caminar hasta el salón de clases para ver qué estaba apunto de comenzar, tomo rápidamente asiento a unos pupitres de su novio sonriéndole, el le devolvió el gesto.

La clase había transcurrido más aburrida de lo normal, Tweek se veía un poco abrumado pero seguramente era por algo externo a su relación o al él, no era una actitud rara en él.  
La campana sonó para dar finalizada la clase y pasar a la hora del almuerzo. Todo su grupo camino hacia la cafetería para sentarse en una de las mesas desocupadas, en cuanto Tweek termino de llenar su bandeja de comida se despidió de su novio con un beso en la mejilla sin ganas de separarse.

Se sentía muy enamorado, como no se había sentía en un tiempo. Quizá tendría que agradecerle al gobierno por haber hecho que se quedarán atrapados y permitirles arreglar las cosas, pero pensaba que quizá los gnomos también habían tenido que ver en el incidente.   
Como sea, fue hasta una mesa cercana a la suya, donde Wendy ya lo esperaba impacientemente con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

-Hola Wendy -Saudo con su típica voz que para su edad aún se conservaba aguda.

-¿Regresaste con Craig? -Pregunto rápidamente ignorando el saludo, Tweek soltó un pequeño grito acompañando con un tic, confirmadole a ella lo que efectivamente se notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Las miradas perdidas, las mejillas rojas, y las inevitables ganas de sonreír delataban a el rubio de manera que sería difícil no intuir lo.

-Pense que ya habías pasado página, que ibas a buscar otra persona que te gustará... como Pete ¿Acaso no estuvieron juntos el viernes por la noche y el sábado?

-¡Ah! Baja la voz Wendy, Craig no está tan lejos.

-¡Entonces ni siquiera has sido honesto con el! Tweek, deja de ser tan desequilibrado -Solto de repente con molestia -¿Qué fue lo que te hizo regresar con el?

-¡Lo e-extrañanaba demaciado!, ¡Oh, Jesucristo, no puedo imaginar una vida sin el!

-Guarda el drama para la obra, Tweek -Respondio la chica y se limitó a esperar que los demás llegarán.

Así fue al poco tiempo, todos los demás comenzaron a llegar para hablar sobre la obra, pues faltaban pocos dias. Craig tuvo que insistirle mucho a Token para que fuera a sentarse a un lado de Tweek para que cierta persona no lo hiciera, así fue, en cuanto Pete llegó a la cafetería vio la escena extrañando por el raro comportamiento del rubio, que parecía evitarlo, e igualmente Token parecía ser una barrera para que entre ellos dos no existiera interacción.

Mientras que Tweek estaba muy perdido en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de eso, veía a Craig con las mejillas rosadas y lo saludaba tímidamente, era una escena graciosa.  
Craig también estaba muy atento a esa mesa, no por Tweek sino por el gótico que tenía una cara de sorpresa en cuanto noto a quién está viendo el adicto al café.  
Pete dirigió su vista a Wendy cómo pidiendo una explicación, ella solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza tratando de decir que no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando.   
El almuerzo continuo así, entre miradas confusas, sonrisas, y poca atención de parte de la pareja hacia cualquier cosa o personas que los rodearán.

Craig sabía que su novio había tenido un desliz con el otro chico, que el beso no había sido parte de la obra pero fue un error, pero eso era todo lo que él sabía. Eso le había dicho cuando se quedaron atrapados en el gimnasio, lo que les dió oportunidad para poder hablar y arreglar las cosas.  
Era verdad que no estaba del todo seguro en cuanto esa parte, ya que se había mostrado nervioso con el tema del viernes por la noche y el sábado pero era normal que quizá no quisiera pensar en eso. 

Las demás clases continuará con normalidad, por suerte ese día estaba de tan buen humor que no hubo nesecidad de llevarlo a la dirección o darle más días de castigo, lo cual era bueno porque así podría ir a casa de Makowski para el ensayo.

No se dió cuenta cuando la campana sonó indicando que los labores escolares había terminado por ese dia, rodeo a su novio con el brazo y siguieron a Wendy y a Lisa hasta el estacionamiento, junto con Token que iba detrás de ellos. Escuchando la conversación que las chicas tenían se dió cuenta de que irían a un parque a ensayar.

En cuento estuvieron a en el auto el ambiente se puso tenso al pensar en los sucesos de la cita del viernes, tenían que esperar hasta que Mike y Pete llegarán para que Token pudiera irse con ellos.

-La comida estuvo bien, pero muy poco condimentada la carné. Supongo que tú comida aún no había llegado cuando paso eso.

-No -Respondio simplemente el rubio a la organizadora de todo eso.

-Y díganme ¿Como arreglaron las cosas? Me encantaría aplicar su método con Stanley y conmigo.

-Hablando -Respondio rápidamente Craig, Wendy río un poco ya que sabía que a él no se le le daba eso de la comunicación.

-Claro.

En cuanto las dos personas faltantes llegaron ambos conductores comenzaron a avanzar hacia el retirado parque que están lo suficientemente solo como para ensayar sin distracciones.  
La conversación incomoda siguió un par de minutos más, sin poder sacar información a ninguno de los dos.

El parque estaba totalmente solo pero a lo lejos se podían ver casas, estaba un poco descuidado. Algunos descansaban en los juegos que se encontraban ahí mientras que otros estaban parados ensayando sus partes. Había un frío permanente pero no insoportable, que combinaba con el ambiente tan tenso que se desarrollaba ahí.

-¡Tweek! ¿Acaso tu novio te está distrayendo? -Pregunto Wendy molesta.

-¡Gha! Claro que no.

-Presta atención al ensayo entonces, bien. Ya hemos estado esta parte mucho como para retroceder, quiero que Pete y tu se vean a los ojos y muestren interés. Vamos, ya lo has hecho antes.

El mencionado vio de reojo a Craig quien tenía una mezcla de emociones, sin embargo cuando sus miradas conectaron un enojo instantáneo broto sin ninguna clase de provocación.  
Quien noto igualmente todo lo que se estaba desarrollando en esos momentos fue Mike, que se sintió aliviado al pensar que todo ese asunto turbio de el triángulo amoroso ya se había esfumando en poco tiempo.

Al mismo tiempo una   
Frustrada Wendy era participe indirecta de todo ese lenguaje visual, Pete no paraba de verla nuevamente tratando de que le diera una explicación de lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que era mucho más que solo contestarle con una seña o algo parecido.  
El ensayo terminó entre miradas incómodas y tensión entre los presentes, sin embargo habían conseguido hacerlo tan bien como lo habían estado haciendo últimamente, lo que era genial considerando el poco tiempo que tenían para terminar todos los preparativos y presentarse ante la escuela y los padres.

Craig abrazaba a Tweek de una forma imponente, o al menos así era desde la perspectiva de Pete y la de Wendy, quienes fingían estar leyendo el libreto para espiar a la pareja. Uno de sus brazos rodeaba su cuello y hombros y su otra mano se situaba en su cintura, acariciándola con los dedos disimuladamente pero tratando de llamar la atención del gótico.  
El cuerpo de Tweek era lindo y hasta femenino en algunas áreas, sin llegar a verse totalmente como el de una chica. 

La pareja parecía estar bromeando hacerca de algo, se preguntaban si sería de él o de ella. Wendy no se dió cuenta cuando comenzó a mirarlos tan fijamente causando que girarán la vista hacia ellos, y por suerte no le dieron importancia al asunto.  
Los demás comenzaron a entrar a los autos apuntando a que querían irse del parque, entendieron el mensaje y caminaron hacia donde estaban ellos para comenzar a avanzar.

Mientras sus manos estaban inquietas sobre sus piernas y de vez en cuando se tocaba con las de Craig, sus ojos trataban de ver en cualquier dirección menos en la de los asientos delanteros donde se encontraba Pete, quien estaba al lado de Wendy.  
El asunto no podía ser más incómodo, siendo Craig el que se encargaba de volverlo así para todos en ese auto.

Craig, quien evitaba ponerse muy cariñoso en público, lo estaba haciendo justo ahora para causar molestia a su "rival".

Tweek se sentía fatal por lo que estaba haciendo pasar al gótico, a pesar de saber lo que sentía que el solo le había dado esperanza, pero no podía disculparse en ese momento y que su novio supiera que había pasado más de lo que él creía saber.  
La culpa y los nervios lo estaba consumiendo.  
Después de un tiempo llegaron a la casa de Craig, ambos bajaron abrazándose y sin mirar atrás, pero teniendo la desencia de despedirse de ambos. Mientras que Tweek no veía Craig giró hacia el gótico para levantar su dedo medio.

Ante tal accion Pete sintió como un ataque de irá podría aparecer en ese momento, y aunque la idea de bajar y pelear físicamente con Craig afuera de su casa paso rápidamente por su mente sabía que no bajaría ni le devolvería la seña. Por su parte Wendy abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa ¿De que tanto estaba enterado Craig? Aún así como todo lo que había pasado ese día veía su plan para "ayudar" a Tweek mucho más lejano. Sin perder el tiempo comenzó a conducir para alejarse de esa casa lo más pronto posible, ninguno de los dos decía nada pues no querían admitir que no estaba dado los resultados esperados, y era muy triste considerándo el avance que habían tenido esos últimos días. 

Se sentían derrotados, seguramente el señor Mckey debía estar haciendo un muy buen trabajo como consejero como para que se reconciliaran así de rápido. Habían batido un nuevo récord desde que Craig había terminado a Tweek por sentir poco interés por la astronomía, o cuando Tweek corto con Craig por no pasarle la pelota en clase de deporte. De cualquier forma ambos eran muy "explosivos" y era muy probable que volvieran a terminar en poco tiempo, pero eso seguía sin asegurarles nada.

Llegaron a la casa de Wendy y ambos entraron saludando a los padres de esta. A ellos no les importaba ver a Pete ahí o que estuviera en la habitación de su hija ya que confiaban en ella y llevaban viéndolos juntos un par de veces, y probablemente sólo era un amigo o algo pasajero.

Estaban equivocados, por supuesto, no estaban saliendo ni tampoco eran tan amigos, simplemente eran dos personas que tenían una idea en común. Llegaron a su habitación, la cual a pesar de los años no había cambiado tanto, seguía siendo rosada y con pósters de unicornios y arcoiris, a Pete no le gustaba mucho estar ahí, pero a Wendy tampoco le gustaba mucho estar en el remolque del gótico.

-En primer lugar… siento lo de hoy, no esperaba que pasara esto. Pero así son las cosas y lo que tardan en regresar tardan en volver a romper, así que no te desanimes.

Pete la veía más que molesto, pero no le reclamos nada en ese instante porque se sentía ya demasiado desanimado por ese plan que habían tenido desde hacía tiempo. Vio como Wendy sacaba una hoja de uno de sus cuadernos de apuntes y tomaba un lápiz con la intención de crear otra "estrategia", sabía que todo esto la desanimaba tanto como a él, sin embargo no podía simpatizar con ella del todo.

-Bien ¿Se extenderá el plan hasta después de invierno? -Dijo de una forma monótona.

-¡No! Aún tenemos tiempo para que puedas tener a Tweek antes de que presentemos la obra.

-Pues nos quedan dos semanas de mierda, la obra es el 23 -Ahora su voz sonaba molesta, Wendy sabía que para ese punto ya se encontraba demasiado desanimado pero aún así si estaba en su habitación tratando de pensar en ideas pues realmente lo quería.

-¡Y solamente esas dos semanas nesecitaremos si me ayudas a pensar en otra cosa! Ahora bien ¿Que te mierda hiciste el sábado para que no quisiera hablarte en todo el día?

-Nada realmente, lo lleve a escuchar música no-conformista solamente.

-Quiza tus amigos lo hicieron sentir incómodo… ¿No pasó algo? ¿No te adelantaste al plan verdad? 

-… Si me adelante es porque Tweek también quería -Sentencio, esperando ver la reacción de Wendy.

-¿Qué? ¿Te lo tiraste? ¡Dios! Sabes que un ritmo tan rápido no es a lo que él está acostumbrado.

-¡No me lo tiré! Solo nos besamos un rato, dijo que por el momento nadie podía saber lo que estábamos haciendo y que quería que fuéramos lento -Cruzo los brazos para manifestar que estaba molesto por toda la situación - Antes de que pudiera llegar a algo Michael abrió la puerta y eso lo puso nervioso… estuve a punto de convencerlo cuando lo dejé en su casa, pero un estúpido conformista debió habernos visto y arruinó todo lo que pudo haber pasado.

-¿Sus padres? -Pregunto, pero Pete lo negó -Debio ser algún vecino.

Wendy se quedó pensativa, la casa que estaba enfrente de la de los Tweak era la de Stan, pero él no le había contado nada ni a ella y parecía que a nadie más, y sabía que Stan no podría guardarse algo así por mucho tiempo, tampoco había actuado extraño ese día. 

-Quiza alguno de los Marsh, yo tratare de averiguar quién fué. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es volver a unir lazos por medio de la obra, le pediré a Tweek que se quede tiempo extra para que podamos ensayar solamente las partes de los protagonistas.

-Esta bien, pero tienes que decirle que no puede llevar a Craig, si Craig está ahí todo se arruina -Wendy solo asintió por el pedido.

-Yo los dejaré solos de vez en cuando y tú tienes que recordarle lo bien que se la estaban pasando juntos, no se, eso servirá por mientras -Wendy comenzó a tomar algunos apuntes en su libreta -Tendremos que hacer algo este día para comenzar, ve por alguno de tus poemas al terminar.

Estuvieron una hora más hablando sobre le nuevo plan que usarían, deseando que ese si funcionará. Wendy en el transcurso del día había escuchado que dos alumnos se habían quedado atrapados en el gimnasio la noche pasada, y sabía que eso no podía ser una coincidencia o algo parecido.   
Pero de Eric Cartman ella se encargaría, y era mejor para el si decida no involucrar ninguno de sus absurdos planes en la pareja. Esa noche Wendy se quedó despierta estudiando para un exámen que tendría los días siguientes en una clase avanzada, esperando que todo salieran bien tanto para Pete como para ella.

Y en la casa de los Tweak al mismo tiempo el hijo único ensayaba su papel en la obra, pues su novio hace unas horas había tenido que regresar a su casa para poder encargarse de Stripe que según Ruby tenía un problema de gases y ella no conseguía hacer bien el masaje para calmarlo.  
El no tenía ni un poco de sueño por la cantidad de café que había tomado esa tarde, y Richard Tweak tampoco quien se encontraba en la sala de estar leyendo el diario, y quien abrió la puerta cuando escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¡Tweek! -Grito con emoción y alegría al pensar que aquel sobre (que podría ser una carta) podría ser algo que Craig le había escrito a Tweek.

Su hijo al bajar no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse y tomar el sobre de papel para subir a su habitación y recostarse en la cama leyéndolo con detenimiento, y sabiendo que eso no era obra de su novio.  
Suspiró y sonrió inevitablemente, no todos pensarían que era romántico algo que repetía tantas veces la palabra "violar" de una forma tan poética. 

\- Esto es mucha presión… -Dijo para si mismo antes de que su madre llegará a su habitación tomando el poema y suspirando de igual manera pensando también que era un detalle realmente romántico.

Al parecer todos en esa casa tenían una idea extraña de lo que consideraban una demostración de amor. Cuando ambos padres lo dejaron solo el se dispuso a ponerse la pijama para meterse a la cama tratar de pensar en todo lo que había acontecido tan solo en ese fin de semana.   
Puso el poema en el cajón de su mesita de noche, esperando que en los siguientes días a sus padres no se les ocurrirá mencionarlo en presencia de Craig, quien armaría un escándalo causándole pánico a sus padres al igual que un castigo seguro por las sospechas de serle infiel a Craig, a veces pensaba que sus padres tenían una preferencia mayor por su pareja que por el, sin embargo descartaba la idea porque sabía que si Craig un día decidía terminarlo ellos ya no estarían tan felices con los Tucker en general.

Nunca habían tenido problemas realmente graves, su pelea de cuarto grado había causado un poco de fricción entre los padres al ver el estado en el que ambos se encontraban, también un poco al principio de su relación pues Thomas se había tomado su tiempo para entender todo el asunto de que su hijo fuera gay aparentemente porque los japoneses así lo habían decidido, pero nada más. Muchos padres tenían problemas con Craig, ya que era considerado una persona con problemas de conducta desde siempre, pero a los Tweak jamás les importó mucho porque sabía que que su hijo también los tenía y que incluso podía pasar como un bicho raro.

Tweek se movió en la cama para apagar la luz y cubrirse más con la gruesa sabana, quizá ese día no conseguía dormir tratando de buscar una manera de darle alguna explicación lógica a Pete de porque ya no podían "intentarlo", sin lastimarlo pues esa no era su intención, comenzó a temblar por los nervios, a pesar de que sabía que ese era un problemas que el mismo se había ocacionado por dejarse llevar por el momento y lo bien que el gótico lo trataba.   
Uno de sus grandes temores siempre fue que Craig se cansará y se fuera con otro tipo, o que decidiera que lo gay no era lo suyo y lo dejara para estar con una chica, pero ese temor se desvanecía en cuanto lo veía esperándolo tras su puerta, cuando era él quien lo buscaba para reconciliarse después de las peleas. Sabía que Craig lo amaba mucho, el también, por eso no podía fallarle por una persona que nunca antes le había prestado atención y de un día para otro trataba de que terminara su relación por él.

Intentó no sentirse culpable por todo el asunto, eran cosas que pasaban y al final tenía que vivir con eso. Cerró sus ojos hasta que escucho unos golpecitos en su ventana, reconociendo el chullo azul de inmediato. 

/////

Las clases para su grupo se habían suspendido ese día porque el señor Garrison había tenido asuntos que arreglar, podían irse a su casa pero en lugar de eso habían decidido quedarse en la escuela haciendole compañía a su rubio amigo pues el aún tenía que quedarse a ensayar. Mientras tenían tiempo libre estaban fuera de la escuela hablando y bromeando sobre diferentes temas.   
Jimmy hacia la mayoría de los chistes, Token al mismo tiempo estaba terminando una tarea que no había podido terminar el día anterior y Tweek y Craig solo los escuchaban hablar y se reían entre ellos.  
Casi no estaban prestando atención a la conversación que se desarrollababa entre sus dos amigos, cuando menos de dieron cuenta estos ya no estaban pues ya se han ido a sus respectivos hogares. Ambos estaban demasiado perdidos en su mundo y en los sucesos que habían ocurrido anoche como para prestarle atención a algo más, con las mismas caras sonrojadas del día anterior aumentado solo por la relación sexual que habían tendió lugar para hacer su reconciliación algo "oficial", cosa que no había hecho tras ninguna otra separación.

-Craig no -Respondio entre risas cuando sintió la fría mano de se novio tratar de colarse a debajo de sus prendas superiores. 

El rubio comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la cara y unos cuantos en los labios, sujetando sus manos para que no intentará pasarse de lo que estaba permitido hacer en público. 

Dos años atrás Clyde le había dicho a Craig que cuando empezará a tener sexo con Tweek lo tendría por lo menos una vez a la semana, "tal vez dos" había corregido para argumentar que como Tweek tambien era hombre tendría más nesecidades de ese tipo. Podría decirse que era una ventaja. 

A lo lejos se podía ver a Cartman observandolos lo más disimuladamente posible, sonriente por el excelente trabajo que había hecho en esos dos. Sentía que tenía un don para escoger a las parejas en esa escuela, por alguna razón todas resultaban bien, y claro, no tenía nada que ver el color de su piel o el país de origen para emparejarlos.   
Por estar distraído no noto cuando una cosa gorda comenzó a volar revoloteando cerca de el con una risa de estúpido y una sonrisa aún más ridícula en el rostro.

En seguida trato de ver de qué podría tratarse, frunció el seño en cuando pudo identificar a quien pertenecían tan desagradables características. Camino rápidamente tratando de que no lo siguiera, pero los intentos eran inútiles y solo le causaban más ganas de joderlo un rato.

-¡Mierda, yo cupido! Vete de una vez, no nesecito tu jodida ayuda -Se quejaba al mismo tiempo que algunas personas que caminaban por la calle lo veían con una expresión de miedo.

-¿Quién? -Una voz femenina se hizo presente en ese momento.

-Wendy -Dijo frunciendo el ceño -¿Que tal, puta? No sé dónde carajos está Stan así que no me lo preguntes.

-¡No quiero saber dónde está Stan! ¡Quiero saber porque te estás metiendo en la vida de Tweek y Craig! -Grito de una forma no tan alta para evitar ser escuchada por la pareja -Se que tú fuiste quién los dejo encerrados la otra noche, lo has hecho antes.

-¡Sea lo que sea no es tu problema! ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que pasa en su relación? 

Eric estaba dispuesto a simplemente ignorarla y continuar contemplando a su reciente "trabajo", hasta que sintió que Wendy jalaba la parte del cuello de su abrigo y lo obligaba a mirarla a la cara siendo tan agresiva como lo había hecho otras veces.

-¡¿Piensas que esto te incumbe a ti, culon?! Esto me importa más a mí que a ti.

-¡¿De que estás hablando?! -Contesto tratando de no perder la compostura en su tono de voz.

-¡Estoy diciendo que no te interpongas! Si ellos quieren dejar de estar juntos debes dejarlos y ya, no me importan tus jodidas ideas, simplemente deja tus estúpidos planes ahí -Solto a Cartman haciéndolo caer de espaldas y retirándose del lugar muy molesta, pero no más de lo usual.

A Eric solo le causo molestia, Wendy le había pateado el trasero en otras ocasiones, pero eso era realmente extraño en su comportamiento usual y su interés hacia otras personas. Tendría que averiguarlo por cuenta propia.  
Al girar la vista se dió cuenta de que los que ocupaban toda su atención hace unos minutos ya no se encontraban en ese lugar.

Y ese lugar era la parte trasera de la escuela, fuera de los ojos de Cartman. Habían ido sin tener realmente idea a donde se dirigían, simplemente habían buscado un lugar en donde poder seguir con lo suyo de forma más desenfrenada. Craig estaba acorralando a su novio contra la pared mientras se besaban de una manera que muchos podían considerar demasiado "intensa" para hacerlo en público, pero eran muy jóvenes y nadie esperaba menos de ellos estando en su plena adolescencia.   
Tweek le estaba permitiendo acariciar en la parte más baja de su espalda, sin quejarse pero tratando de no pasar el límite para no asutarlo. Los sonidos obsenos era algo que las personas que se encontraban cercanas a ellos podrían escuchar de forma sonora, además de los susurros que se daban de vez en cuando siendo cosas que a la mayoría no le gustaría escuchar. 

Todos eso no podía ser ignorado por Stan y el grupo de tres góticos que se encontraban donde siempre escuchando la música de siempre. Pero disimulaban ignorarlos menos Stan, quien había estado bebiendo con ellos un tiempo atrás y a él le había afectado más que a los otros.  
Parecía estar apunto de llorar, había tenido una pequeña discusión con su novia y por más pequeña que fuera con el alcohol sentía que eso le pesaba demasiado, y más al ver lo cariñosos que estaban sus compañeros en aquel momento.

-¡¿Quieren dejar de hacer eso maldita sea?! -Grito en forma de pregunta haciendo que ambos se asustarán.

-¡Jesucristo! -Exlamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Tan solo deja de vernos -Dijo mostrando el dedo de enmedio a todos los presentes incluído el rubio.

-…Está ebrio, tan temprano -Dijo Tweek sorprendido al verlo en aquel estado atrás de la escuela. A su cabeza llegaron imágenes de lo que había sucedido aquella noche y como habían sido descubiertos por algún miembro de la familia Marsh -¡Craig! Deberíamos ir a buscar a Wendy p-para saber cuándo empezamos con el ensayo ¡Quizá incluso ya hayan empezado! 

-Relajate, bebé, ella te llamará cuando sea tiempo. Además no tenemos porque irnos de aquí, podemos estar aquí como cualquier otro alumno de mierda -Respondio mientras veía a Stan ebrio y a los góticos, para su mala suerte Pete no se encontraba con ellos.

Ellos lo voltearon a ver pero optaron por no prestarle mucha atención, ya que las cosas parecían estar tal y como eran antes (a excepción de su amigo faltante). ¿Era tan difícil que todo se quedará así? El celular de Tweek comenzó a sonar con una llamada. Por su expresión pensó que se trataba de algún problema, pero solo era Wendy, quien seguramente le avisaría que ya iban a comenzar a ensayar como de costumbre.

-Lo harás genial, cariño -Le dijo como despidiéndose, el también tenía cosas que hacer.

-Craig -Respondio con todo dulce sin querer soltarlo, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-… si ese pendejo te hace sentir incómodo solo llámame, yo me encargaré de él.

Tweek quiso decirle "por supuesto que no" ya que seguramente su manera de lidiar con eso serían insultos o golpes, y comprendía bastante bien que no todo había sido culpa de Pete, y ser consciente de eso lo hacía sentir aún más culpable.

Después de otro beso y que su novio comenzará a alejarse se dirigió a la puerta que daba adentro de la escuela, no sin antes sentir el peso de las miradas molestas hacia el, sabía dónde que a los demás góticos no les había sentado bien lo que Craig le había dicho. Pero en un tiempo todo eso no sería más que malos recuerdos, y tan solo tenía que encontrar una manera de no perder la cabeza cuando Pete se acercara.

//////

Se levantó de la cama de utilería que compartia con su compañero, aún era bastante incomoda pues no le había puesto el colchón.  
Su personaje recién se había despertado por la mañana después de su boda y esperaba ver a su esposo salir del baño para darle los buenos días.

Se quedó sentado en la cama mientras ese angel salía del "baño". No le era difícil admirar la belleza de Tweek y mucho menos cuando aún tenía una excusa para hacerlo ¿Cuanto más le costaría que dejará a Craig?

-Ahora, Mon ami -Dijo el rubio sentándose junto con su compañero y tomándolo de las manos, causando que Pete perdiera el control sobre sus pensamiento -Puesto que estamos indiscutiblemente unidos ya que he caído a sus apasionados ruegos y he cumplido la parte de nuestro trato… espero que usted tampoco se olvide de cumplir cierta parte de nuestro convenio, nuestra promesa. Y usted dijo…

Pete estaba escuchando atentamente todo el diálogo, sabía que era largo pero para nada le constaba seguirlo, y menos cuando Tweek se estaba esforzado en poner un gesto y tomo de voz tan encantador como aquel. Sujeto más su mano y se acercó más, cuado repentinamente vió un sonrojo en Tweek.

-… y usarlos desde entonces es la forma en la que usted desea, no a la moda ni de una forma romántica, pero es mejor para mí. Tales fueron sus palabras ¿No es cierto mi queridísimo esposo? 

-Tales fueron exactamente. Veo que tiene ustedes una exelente memoria,   
A comparación de mi. No cumplir con tan insignificante promesa…

No termino con su diálogo ya que algunos niños de cursos menos comenzaron a entrar y a subir al escenario, era su turno de ensayar. Ambos se levantaron de la cama y bajaron de este para ir junto con Wendy quien los estaba esperando con una sonrisa. 

-Eso fue genial, chicos. Me sorprende lo bien que lo hacen -Esta felíz, por supuesto -Nos quedan pocos días, tal vez podríamos juntarse para ensayar las partes más importantes, ustedes tiene mucho más protagonismo que los demás, deben hacer el mejor trabajo posible.

Tweek se tensó por la sugerencia, eso podría ocasionar grandes problemas con su novio y no sabía si estaba preparado para dejar las cosas en claro con el gótico.

-¡Claro! -Solto de repente el rubio para que pudieran irse de ahí y listo.

-Bien, eso es genial, espero un buena trabajo de su parte ¡Nos vemos! -Se despido de ellos mientras salía del lugar y tomaba sus cosas.

Ambos se quedaron parados en el mismo punto por algunos segundos, siendo despertados de sus pensamientos en cuanto escucharon el primer villancico sonar. Y ambos comenzaron a caminar mecánicamente hasta la entrada, sin intentar alguna interacciones entre ellos. Sin embargo en cuando estuvieron afuera Tweek detuvo a su compañero para que no pudiera seguir avanzando. Debía estar muy apenado porque no lo veía a los ojos, y tenía las mejillas rosas, cosa que lo animo a querer acercarse a el, sin embargo cuando se acercó demasiado Tweek se encargó de formar una distancia considerable entre ambos, haciendo que el otro se sintiera decepcionado.

-Tal vez Craig pase por mi, o siga en la escuela… -Dijo nerviosos el rubio, sin saber muy bien porque ya que en la cara del gótico se mostraba molestia ante tales palabras. 

Pensó que lo había hecho para restregarselo en la cara, el hecho de que Craig podía tenerlo y el no. Ya había sido suficiente con los mensajes que sus amigos le habían enviado hablando de como los había visto besándose detrás de la escuela, y como a Tweek ni siquiera le había importado que ellos lo vieran. 

Mientras tanto Tweek se veía afectado por el silencio del gótico, pero ni siquiera el sabía lo que pretendía decirle al haberlo detenido. Sintió su corazón latir y el tono de sus mejillas también de solo tenerlo enfrente. Había empezado algo y terminado tan rápido que no estaba ni a medio camino de intentar deshacerse de esos sentimientos que se habían creado desde que empezó su primera interacción.

-Lo del poema fue un li-lindo detallé - Dijo rápidamente, cuando sorpresa -¡Me siento muy mal por lo que pasó, Pete!

El gótico no supo que contestar, estaba molesto y con ganar de mandarlo todo a la mierda, hasta que sintió como el rubio se acerca más a el, cortado esa distancia y lo obligaba a verlo a la cara solo para depositar un corto beso en sus labios. Ahora su cara tambien se encontraba roja.

-Creo que, no debimos hacer todo eso, sabes -Dijo de repente.

-¿Que? - ¿Acaso había escuchado bien, lo acababa de besar y le decía que estaba arrepentido?

-¡Si, fue bueno al principio pero esto no es justo para ninguno de los dos, ni para Craig, ni a tus amigos! -Grito jalandose el cabello -… lo mejor es que dejemos todo esto aquí.

-¡Mierda Tweek! -Gritó sorprendiendo al otro - ¡Casi nos acostamos y lo único en que piensas es estar bien con Tucker! 

-¡Quiero que las cosas sean como antes, no puedo hacerle esto a Craig! 

-Bien -Dijo el gótico antes de marcharse por otorga pasillo, sin darle oportunidad a su compañero de decirle nada más.

Tweek estuvo apunto de gritarle algo, más sin embargo se sintió molesto por la forma tan fría en la que simplemente lo había aceptado, pensando que había hecho lo correcto, qué tal vez no significaba tanto para el como había dicho.  
Pero eso lo quitaba el hecho de que se sentía mal por eso, y tuvo la pequeña esperanza de que Pete regresará con el en ese momento, pero no lo vio regresar y simplemente trato de no verse decaído y solo caminar hasta la salida dónde Craig lo esperaba.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con su novio, la cara le cambio por completo dandole aún así una triste sonrisa tratando de que no se notará su estado de ánimo ante la corta pero desalentadora conversación que se había dado apenas hace unos minutos.

Lo sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla que el regreso en la otra, pasando su mano por su brazo hasta tomar la contraria y hundir su nariz en su cuello, soltando un profundo suspiro y hundiéndose más el.

No sabía que le estaba pasando, se sentía bien con su novio, y le daba esa seguridad de permanencia. Algunas veces podía sentirse cansando por los recurrentemente problemas que tenían, pero siempre podía ser porque eran demasiado jóvenes y estaban en una etapa demasiado inmadura y sabía que quizá su irritabilidad constante se debía a eso. Quizá no sería así siempre, si ambos ponían de su parte podía mejorar.

-Creí que ya te habías ido -Mintió.

-Queria esperarte, por si pasaba algo.

-Oh, pudiste haber entrado a verme !solo me has visto actuar pocas veces!

-Tweek, no te preocupes, estaré ahí cuando te presentes en el escenario… tampoco es del todo agradable para mi, sabes.

Craig había dicho esto último casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Tweek lo escuchará y solo bufara, pero sin reclamar nada ni contestarle.

-Tranquilo -Dijo Craig al darse cuenta de esa acción, atrayendo más su cuerpo a el para darle un corto beso en la mejilla, sintiendo como se sobresaltaba haciendo girar la cabeza en la dirección hacia donde el estaba viendo.

En cuanto vio a Pete y a Henrietta caminando para su dirección más sin embargo no parecían tener intención de hablar con ellos. El mantuvo la mirada hacia ellos cuando siguieron caminado, pero volvió a prestar atención a Tweek cuado pasaron a un lado de ellos, posó su vista en el cuello largo y pálido de su novio. Escucho que Henrietta dijo algo, pero el estaba más concentrado viendo esa pálida piel con preocupación.

El no recordaba haber dejado marcas, las primeras veces había dejado algo muy leve, pero nadie parecía notarlo, hasta se olvidaba de esos detalles.   
Pero casi llegando a su clavícula podía notar las marcas entre moras y rojas, primero leves y las más coloridas podía notar que trato de ocultarla acomodándose mejor la ropa. 

No quería pensar que su novio era una especie de Rebecca Cotswolds y mucho menos Liane Cartman, pero no estaban en una buena posición, y en lugar de preguntarle simplemente siguió así hasta verlos alejarse.   
Quería ir y reclamarle a el gótico pero su plan no incluía eso y no quería cagarla solo por un impulso. Probablemente el maldito los había hecho el viernes en el salón de clase, mucho antes de que el llegara, ahora se preguntaba que otras cosas habían pasado mientras el no estaba. 

se separó lentamente de Tweek, que lo veía con una sincera sonrisa. Y pensó que no valía la pena averiguarlo o iniciar otra pelea. Lo único que quería hacer era relajarse con su novio e ir al cine o algo así.

/////

Wendy esperaba algo impaciente en el comedor de la sala de los Marsh a que Stan bajará. El ruido de la televisión hacia notar la presencia de Shelley quien estaba de visita por las vacaciones de invierno. Había estado un rato hablando con ella hacerca de la universidad y todo ese tema, ya faltaba poco para que ella también tomará esa decisión, y si se esforzaba seguramente la aceptarían en cualquier universidad a la que ella quisiera ir.

Todo el ambiente sonaba extraordinario, y más aún extender sus horizontes, y tal vez en un futuro poner a South Park en el mapa de una forma positiva y no como su maestro/ex presidente.   
Sabía que tenía muchas cosas que hacer en el futuro, no tenían tiempo para arreglar esos problemas que cada vez llegaban más y más en su relación con Stanley. Sofocantes discusiones, celos, y cometarios malos de sus grupos de amigos ya no eran tomados tan a la ligera como antes. 

Vio a Sharon bajar las escaleras con cara de vergüenza, no nesecitaba pensar mucho para saber que eso significaba que o Stan estaba en su habitación pero se negaba a verla porque seguía resentido, o que Stan estaba con sus amigos porque estaba evitandola ya que seguía resentido con ella.

Lo quería, pero esa situación se había repetido muchas veces, y eso cansaba a cualquiera. Tomo sus cosas para irse, ante esto notando un poco de preocupación y hasta tristeza en la cara de Sharon. 

-¿Se encuentra bien? -Pregunto con curiosidad, viéndola de pie.

-oh, si, no te preocupes Wendy.

Vio a su suegra por unos segundos más, antes de caminar y salir despidiéndose de madre e hija.   
Eso le había parecido muy curioso, y rápidamente lo conectó con todo lo que estaba pasando.  
¿Qué tal si ella había visto algo? Su tristeza le recordaba un poco a como las personas actuaban cuando años atrás la pareja favorita se había separado. Y aunque eso ya no pasaba, estaba enterada de que Randy aún seguía siendo parte de esa ideología políticamente correcta cosa que también podía transmitir a su esposa.

Saco su celular para hablar con   
Pete sobre el asunto, sin embargo este no contesto la primer llamada, ni tampoco la segunda. ¿Que acaso nadie iba a hablarle ese día? Sentía que que podía explotar en ese momento, con la precisión de el asunto de las parejas, la escuela y la obra de teatro, además de Cartman involucrado en lo primero; todo era demasiada presión, pero podía con eso y otras cosas, siempre podía encontrar tiempo para todo y esa vez no sería una excepción. 

-¡Wendy! 

Escucho la voz de Stan llamándola desde su ventana. Se veía terrible, había estado llorando y muy probablemente había bebido.

-¡Stan, baja ahora! - Reclamó muy molesta a su novio, con las brazos cruzados y acercándose abajo de su ventana.

No pudo hacer nada cuando escucho como alguien vomitaba y como todo ese vómito caía en su cara y pecho.   
Aunque no sabía si era por amor o porque estaba ebrio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Cartman sí ha mencionado que Kenny muere todo el tiempo, probablemente es el único que se acuerda o se da cuenta de esto. Ademas tambime ha visto su fantasma y en algunas ocaciones puede parecer que son mejores amigos
> 
> Gracias a los que estén leyendo mi fic :( también lo tengo en wattpad y por fin después de 2 años publique el capítulo 7.
> 
> Gracias por leer y perdón por la falta de ortografía y gramática.


	7. Capítulo 7

\- Vivir es dolor, la vida es solo dolor. Nos hacen cuentos con finales felices pero solo hay oscuridad, soledad deprimente que te come el alma.

\- ¿Quien quiere el amor de Ken y Barbie? Todos van marchando como unos conformistas. Usa traje y corbata y vete a ganar treinta y cuatro mil dólares al año y vete a comprar un condominio, son zombies corriendo hacia sus tumbas. A mis padres no les funcionó el amor ¿Porque a mí sí?

\- ¡Mi papá es un ojete, el borracho ese no sabe ni que existo! Pero no me deja ir a el concierto de Skinny Puppy porque mi tía adicta a la heroína viene a cenar ¿Cenar? Es una excusa de mamá para joderme por no usar vestidos como las otras niñas que quieren ser como Britney Spears.

\- Son todas una porristas nazis conformistas.

Wendy no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Los góticos estaban en la pared trasera de la escuela, como de costumbre, pero para Wendy esto significaba un retroceso enorme.

La primera vez que había estado ahí para hablar con Pete sobre Tweek y Craig, y sobre la obra, y sobre sus planes. Después de que en cada clase de arte notará un comportamiento extraño en el gótico, aquellas clases no le decían nada realmente, era de su conocimiento que Pete y los demás góticos tenían un ambiente conflictivo en casa y ella no se podía apresurar a pensar algo porque podía ser un problema mayor o una ridiculez. Lo notaba raro y distraído, parecía distante con sus amigos.

Muy extraño, aún así ella se consideraba a sí misma una persona empática y segura de sí misma, y no le tomó mucho tiempo decidir que trataría de entablar una conversación con el gótico en cuanto viera la oportunidad, y así tal vez podía llegar a él problema y aconsejarle o simplemente ser un apoyó, para que él no se sintiera tan solo, triste, o cual quiera que fuera su problema. 

Y aunque sus intenciones eran buenas no resultaban, ya que él simplemente le respondía de una forma cortante y seguía en lo suyo, a veces se quedaba más tiempo y cuando ambos parecían coincidir en la hora ella intentaba hablarle pero este solo la ignoraba. Depues de que esto se repitiera unas cuantas veces desistió de intentarlo otra vez, pero no podía dejar de prestar atención a su comportamiento ahora también fuera del aula, y ver un poco el distanciamiento ocacional que tenía con sus amigos. No era su problema y si él no quería su apoyo ella no podía obligarlo.

Wendy tal vez tuvo mucha suerte de haber encontrado uno de los cuadernos del gótico olvidado cuando el salón ya se encontraba vacío. A diferencia de otras personas ella no espero más para poder abrir el cuaderno con curiosidad de que podría tener, al verlo se dio cuenta de que no era de la escuela pero tampoco era un diario ni algo de ese estilo, en algunas paguinas tenía apuntes, en otras bocetos, dibujos terminados, poemas, o incluso recibos.  
Su antencion se centró en los poemas, por el contenido de estos supo a donde se dirija todo eso, empezaba a pensar en quien podría ser, y aunque a su mente rápidamente vino la imagen de una chica pelirroja con quien parecía salir a veces en cuanto siguió pasando de página se dio cuanta de que estaba muy equivocada. (1)

Al principio el shock fue grande al encontrar mucha similitud en sus dibujos y Tweek, incluso le parecido un poco obsesivo pero probablemente era la única forma de expresarse, ya que jamás había visto alguna interacción entre ellos dos.  
Era difícil pensar en Tweek sin pensar en su relación de años con Craig, pero los dibujos y los poemas del tipo "nunca podré tenerte" lo hacían muy obvio, tal vez no era el único problema que tenía Pete pero si contribuía a su baja autoestima. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que probablemente no podía hacer mucho, ya que su situación sentimental estaba casi tan jodida como la de Pete. Interesada más en otras personas que en su propio novio y sufriendo porque no podía llegar simplemente y romper una relación.

-¡Vamos! Ya sabemos que le gustas, incluso si sigue con Craig te aseguro que sigue pensando en ti -dijo wendy recorgandose en la pared y moviendo su mano para alejar el humo de los cigarrillos.

-No estén tan seguros -Le respondió alguno de los góticos pero ella ignoró aquel comentario, al igual que pete la estaba ignorando a ella. 

No sabía si estaba arrepentido de todo lo que había logrado, había sido en poco tiempo si, pero ya no estaba seguro de que realmente Tweek tuviera interés en el. Tal vez solo quiera experimentar, se confundió, o incluso era algo que hacía regularmente y el simplemente había llegado en el momento correcto.  
Sintió tristeza y enojo al mismo tiempo, le daba vergüenza todo el asunto ahora y realmente estaba agradecido con sus amigos por tratar de evitar el tema pero siendo honesto no podía sacarlo de su cabeza aún. 

Aquel día cuando regresó a el salón con la esperanza de encontrar la puerta aún abierta, mientras esperaba a que henrietta saliera del baño y sus otros dos amigos ya se habían marchado. Lo único que queria era buscar su libreta y la vio en manos de Wendy, que sin pena lo vio a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa al saludarlo, mientras la cerraba y se acercaba a él para dársela.   
Pete estaba molesto pero al ver como reaccionó al ser descubierta no supo como actuar y solo la miró sin expresión mientras tomaba su cuaderno. Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo donde el se sintió acorralado mientras que ella, segura de sí misma, parecía ser la persona de poder en aquella situación.

Con esa misma seguridad Wendy se río al empezar que decirle que nunca se imaginó algo así, pero que ahora lo comprendía todo y que no tenía que sentirse mal por eso. 

La mente de pete volvió a quedar en blanco al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto, y por su piel pálida el color rojo se hizo notable causando nuevamente la risa de Wendy.

-Ten más cuidado donde dejas tus cosas, con suerte Tweek la hubiera encontrado y tal vez el hubiera llegado hasta a ti -Se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que Pete aún no contestaba nada-Esta bien, yo no le dire a nadie, pero tal vez podrías intentar hablar con el de vez en cuando, sabes, al menos tienes que demostrarle interés. 

-No tendría sentido -Respondio rápidamente y trato de cortar la conversación, solo soltó lo primero que vino a su mente a pensar de que aquella frase solo dejaba su inseguridad expuesta. 

-Bueno, no lo sabemos -Intento darle ánimos, la chica solo podía pensar en lo conveniente de todo el asunto -...Mira, se que hay mucha cosas que te pueden hacer dudar de intentarlo, pero parece que te gusta mucho.

Pete se sintió un poco mejor, al menos alguien fuera de Henrietta y Michael lo sabía y no le había dicho que era una pérdida de tiempo como ellos, y aunque esa felicidad era nuevamente inundada por dudas intento concentrarse solo en aquellas palabras.   
Se dio la vuelta y se despidió sin mirarla, Wendy no se preocupó pues sabía que era una situación muy complicada. 

Y mientras ella pensaba que haberse interesado en la situación de el gótico no había sido una pérdida de tiempo después de todo, Pete pasó toda la semana pensado en lo que Wendy había dicho, e incluso pensado en contarle a sus amigos sobre eso como algún especie de "logro" pero se puso contener lo suficiente para no hacerlo. 

Y la siguiente semana Wendy y Pete se contaron nuevamente solos en el salón de arte, y aunque la conversación empezó por ser sobre temas triviales ambos sabían a dónde iba a parar. Después de aquel día Pete se sintió mejor por tener a alguien que al menos le daba apoyo y sabía que si él decidía actuar al finales ella también se beneficiaría de todo eso, le sorprendió un poco que aquella chica que aún a sus 15 años seguía representando la figura perfecta de la mujer fuerte y correcta pudiera llegar a ser ese tipo de personas a las que nada los paraba para poder obtener lo que querían. Él tampoco era considerado como una buena persona la mayoría del tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que los demás no esperaban la misma falta de valores en ambos. 

Todas sus conversaciones quedaban solo el palabras, hasta que llegó el día en que Tweek y el podían podrían coincidir fuera de la escuela. Aquel viernes había una batalla de baile, o eso parecía, y por alguna razón Michael debía participar junto a otros chicos y una chica, y aunque Sophie le había sugerido ir juntos a verlo el estaba decidido a hablar un poco con Tweek.  
Constantemente se preguntaba porque sus amigos no se habían portado igual con su "relación" con Sophie que con Tweek, con quien no había nada pero ellos se negaban rotundamente, porque a pensar de que a Michael también parecía agradarle ella ,e incluso llegaron a discutir por eso, jamás le dieron tanta importancia.

Le dolía un poco admitir que desde que había empezado a gustar de el rubio el interés por la chica pelirroja estaba desapareciendo, no quería dejar de hablar con ella ya que era una de las pocas personas fuera de su escuela que le agradaba y no quería perder su amistad. El distanciamiento fue inevitable y temía pensar que Tweek le gustaba de una manera mucho más profunda de lo que le había gustado Sophie alguna vez, incluso siendo más joven había tenido la seguridad para poder hablar con ella, pero todo lo que tuviera que ver con Tweek simplemente lo ponía muy nervioso. 

Intento sentarse cerca de Wendy sin levantar sospechas a sus amigos, por suerte Michael no estaba atento a el y eso podría hacer todo más fácil. Y Wendy habla plenado todo de forma que pudo quedar casi justo detrás de Tweek.  
Habían estado hablando mucho de cuando sería el momento ideal para tratar de hablarle, y como lamentablemente Craig se la pasaba junto a él, lo más seguro es que el momento adecuado era cuando Tweek fuera solo al baño o se alejara de su novio por un tiempo considerable, y aún si Craig se daba cuanta Wendy había sido muy clara en resaltar que tenía que tener una pose de seguridad ante Craig.   
Era bien sabido que con el paso de los años Craig se había vuelto un poco más agresivo pero usualmente no era problemático a un punto preocupante. 

Durante todo el evento los nervios consumían a Pete, no quería ser obvio pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de ver a Tweek, como se acomodaba el cabello rubio alborotado, sus risas cuando Craig o Jimmy decían algo que el no podía escuchar por el ruido, incluso la forma en la que comía o se mostraba nervioso ante lo que pasaba en la batalla de baile.  
Sus pensamientos estaban tan sumergidos en Tweek que no se dio cuenta cuando sus amigos estaban hablando con el, cuando las amigas de Wendy y las personas a su alrededor se mostraron interesadas en él y su evidente enamoramiento por el rubio, incluso cuando Nichole y Jimmy lo vieron directamente observando a su amigo con expresiones sorprendida y preocupados en que Craig no se diera cuenta.

Pero Craig y Tweek estaban más consternados viendo aquello que prestando atención a todo lo demás, y aunque Tweek sintió que alguien lo observaba cualquier ataque de pánico que eso le pudiera causar se vio opacado por Butters causando un accidente mortal con su baile que terminó con la muerte del equipó contrincante. Todos quedaron impactados, pero los gritos de celebración para south Park despertaron a el gótico de su trance.

Depues de eso y por la vergüenza que sentía al no haber podido completar el plan y tratar de olvidar eso los recuerdos eran algo borrosos, todos estaban bebiendo para celebrar al igual que el, Michael estaba junto con el equipo de baile, sonriente, pero Henrrieta y Firkle estaban molestos con él, y lo acorralaron para comenzar a discutir con el.   
Su mente si podía captar lo que ellos estaban reclamando pero siempre estaba atento a Tweek y tratando de ver si aún tenía una posibilidad. 

Pudo verlo feliz y sonriente con sus amigos y su pareja, alejándose un poco pero no lo suficiente. Entre tanto ruido no pudo escuchar la razón por la que Craig comenzó a discutir con Tweek y comenzaban una pelea.   
Pete se preocupó ya que Craig habla tomado bruscamente del brazo a Tweek y parecía hacerle daño, pero Tweek rápidamente se pudo safar y alejar caminando a la salida. 

Y aunque sabía que ese momento fue la oportunidad adecuada para ir tras él sus fantasías de pensar "si estuviéramos juntos yo no sería tan brusco con el", darse cuenta que todas las demás personas se habían dado cuenta de como Henrietta esta discutiendo con él, y que Michael se acercar a ellos impidió que algo pudiera pasar esa noche. 

El ambiente se puso tenso mientras perdía de vista a el rubio y se conectaba más en ver como algunos de los otros estudiantes lo observaban y susurraban entre ellos, y todo aquello solo terminó siendo una pérdida de tiempo.

Wendy puso en blanco los ojos aún recargada en la pared, habían pasado algunos minutos, veía a Pete y notaba la tensión del momento. Estaba segura de que estaba ansioso de seguir intentándolo, pero no lo aceptaría si estaba rodeado de sus amigos. 

No tenía más darle un poco de tiempo para poder intentar. Después de intercambiar alguna palabras más con pete tomo sus cosas y se fue, cuando ya estaba lejos de ellos reviso su celular para saber si Pete no le había mandado algún mensaje para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de que quieria seguir tratando, pero no había nada de él, así que tendría que seguir esperando.

Se quedó un tiempo contestando otros mensajes mientras pensaba como haría para poder seguir con la obra, aunque había intereses de por medio sabia que tenía un compromiso con el director, que había confiado en ella y ya había vendido boletos a varios padres de familia pero sobretodo a alumnos que querían ver alguna escena de celos de aquel triángulo amoroso, y las ventas habían aumentado depues de todos los rumbos que habian corrido de boca de Cartman por al escuela. 

Se sintió abrumada por pensar en todo eso, para empeorar las cosas tenía poco tiempo, y agradecía a los demás aprender sus líneas, la escenografía y los vestuarios, pero al final eso no valía de nada si los dos principales estaban indispuestos y ella estúpidamente no había pensado en buscar reemplazo para ninguno, además que eso no era lo que los demás quieran ver.   
No tenía más opción que seguir adelante con todo y tratar de ser lo más persuasiva posible para conseguir que la obra se llevara a cabo, no iba a dejar que su credibilidad se esfumara antes sus compañeros y maestros.

\\\\\\\\\

Craig no sabía en qué momento había tenido que buscar a su hermana entre los pasillos de aquel supermercado en el mall, por los sucios y destruidos pasillos que antes habían estado tan limpios y ordenados hasta que había ocurrido todo eso.  
Era un día común de la semana por la noche, y Tricia le había pedido ir al centro comercial para poder comprar algunas cosas que no tenía idea de que se trataba. Habían llegado en autobús y el sin pensarlo solo le dijo a su hermana que le llamara cuando estuviera lista para volver, mientras el buscaba como perder el tiempo en ese lugar en el que no quería estar.

Camino por los pasillos un rato pensando en cualquier cosa y imaginando que ojalá sus padres no fueran tan sobreprotectores con su hermana, así ella podría ir por la ciudad sola y no tendría que hacerse cargo, pero al parecer ellos querían hacer las cosas diferentes a como habían sido con el. En fin, no había tenido más opción que acompañarla.

La noche no era mala, había pocas personas caminando por ahí y en su mayoría eran familias, el ambiente era tranquilo. En el fondo había extrañado esa normalidad aburrida y rutinaria con la que le gustaba llevar su vida, y que le había funcionado desde hace mucho tiempo.   
Lamentablemente, su tranquilidad no había durado mucho cuando en el área de comida se había encontrado con Stan, Kyle, kenny, Cartman y Butters, pudo escucharlos discutir con alguien que trabajaba ahí y no sabía en qué momento todo se volvió tan extraño, pero en cuanto lo vieron lo metieron en todo el problema.

Al parecer ellos juraban que había una especie de conspiración con la comida rápida de el lugar, el problema rápidamente atrajo a la policía y de todo lo demás solo se recordaba huyendo de los problema como todos los demás a su alrededor.  
Pudo esconderse pero podía escuchar los insultos de Cartman y Kyle le daban por ser un cobarde y no apoyar su noble causa.   
Probablemente habían pasado solo veinte minutos hasta que la policía llegó y las cosas parecían más tranquilas en el lugar, lo que le dio la seguridad de salir e ir directamente a buscar a su hermana. 

La busco por los pasillos y nada, no fue hasta que tuvo la idea de buscarla en el supermercado que pudo dar con ella, tirada junto a los empaques de pan y cereal regados por el piso, estaba un poco en shock pero no muy herida, para su suerte.

Craig se tranquilizó, fue lo más leve que pudo haber esperado.

-Levantante -La tomo del brazo y la obligó a ponerse de pie bruscamente, Tricia solo se quejó- Si no hubiéramos tenido que venir no estarías así.

-Eres un idiota -Dijo sacudiendose el vestido azul corto, su abrigo y sus pequeños zapatos -Solo déjame pasar al baño a para poder limpiarme un poco.

-Si nos tardamos más sabes que papá se volverá loco, y como jode últimamente -Tomo rápidamente a Tricia del brazo y empezó a caminar entre los pasillos para buscar la salida. 

-Solamente a ti idiota, es tu culpa por haber roto esos platos, pero como sea - No le gustaba ser tratada así por su hermano, sabía que todos en su familia podían ser así de vez en cuando, pero con Craig las cosas a veces llegaban a otro punto- Como sea ¿sabes que fue lo que pasó?

-No lo sé, algunos idiotas empezaron a joder, ya sabes, lo que siempre pasa... -Esperaba que su hermana pudiera entender a lo que se refería, porque estaba harto de ese tema.

-¿Ellos otra vez? -No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa -Me hubiera gustado verlo con mis propios ojos... ¡Cuando estoy con Ike pasan cosas raras también!

-Te he dicho que no estés cerca de ellos ¿Porque no buscas algunas amigas? Así yo no tendría que haber venido.

Llegaron hasta la salida sin ningún otro inconveniente, justo en el estacionamiento tenían que esperar el autobús para poder regresar a casa. Ambos sintieron el viento frío, pero por suerte no estaba nevando, pero el clima no era nada fuera de lo común, solo hacía un poco de frío. 

Mientras caminaban por el estacionamiento vieron algunos coches de policías llegando al lugar, pero Craig ya no estaba de humor para ese tema. Sentía preocupación de que su hermana terminara siendo amiga del hermano de Kyle, y tal vez era sobreprotector de su parte pero le preocupaba mucho que tarde o temprano su hermana saliera lastimada por esos idiotas o que la enviaran a algún lugar lejano como Peru, como odiaba recordar eso.

Tricia era muy parecida a el, a toda su familia, pero tampoco podía obligarla. 

Esperaron en la parada, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, pero eso tampoco era raro en ellos y aunque estaba distraído en la pantalla de sus celulares. 

Craig puso ver como Tricia veía algunas fotos que había tomado de Stripe, se sintió un poco culpable de haber descuidado tanto a Stripe las últimas semanas.

-!Tal vez esta embarazada! -Dijo la niña al notar a su hermano -Por eso se ha portado tan extraño.

-Esta esteriliza... tal vez sea solo que ha estado más sola -Craig buscaba alguna forma de evadir el tema-Tal vez no sea nada, ha estado mejor estos días.

-¡No sé sentirá sola cuando tenga a sus bebés! Y si dejaras de estar con Tweek un momento. 

Craig puso los ojos en blanco, no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas incluso si su coballa estaba embarazada. Había muchas más cosas en su mente como la escuela, vacaciones de invierno, Sus amigos y Tweek.

-¿Desde cuando te molesta tanto Tweek? -Solo quería que el maldito autobús llegara y llamar a su novio para saber como que habia pasado ese día en el ensayo, y si no hubiera sido por ella hubiera podido acompañarlo.

-No es eso, Craig, solo préstale más atención a Stripe -Sintio algo de vergüenza, no quería sonar así. 

-Ya no importa, solo trata bien a Tweek, con todo lo que está pasando que tu lo empieces a tratar mal solo va a empeorar las cosas.

-Bueno, tal vez si no lo hubieras dejado seguir participando en la obra.

-No sabes nada, no puedo prohibirle que haga algo, le gusta actuar y solo tengo que confiar el. Falta poco para que termine todo esto.

Ambos pudieron ver el autobús que debían tomar para acercarse a South Park estaba llegando, y por suerte no tendrían que tener esa conversación más.   
Ambos subieron para no perder tiempo, estaba casi vacío y pudieron escoger buenos asientos.

Ambos estaban callados, Tricia decidió no decir nada más, era mejor no tocar más el tema. Estaba feliz por su hermano, se veía más feliz de lo que se había visto antes y no podía quitarle eso, ni ella ni Pete

Mientras tanto Craig miraba por la ventana, Tweek le había enviado un mensaje lindo para decirle que pronto terminaría de ensayar.   
Una sonrisa chueca se formó en su rostro, e inmediatamente contestó su mensaje, sabía muy bien lo que Jimmy y Token y los demás chicos de su clase pensaban ahora de su relación, y aunque a sus amigos les gustaba verlos siendo felices, sabía que por un tiempo tendría que soportar algunas pendejadas que podían decir o escuchar, pero a pesar de todo eso no podía echar a perder su relación. 

Y depues de todo lo que habían pasado estaba seguro una más de su relación, nada había sido tan malo hasta que Pete se metió en la relación y cuando todo el asunto de la obra terminara podría sentirse más tranquilo.  
Amaba a su novio, y aunque hace unos días el haber visto las marcas en el cuello y clavícula de Tweek lo había puesto a dudar y sentía un poco de malestar cada vez que veía al rubio no se atrevía a preguntar si había algo que el no sabía, y a veces era mejor no saber. 

De repente escuchó patrullas de policía cada vez más cerca de ellos, y cuando menos se lo esperaba el autobús freno abruptamente haciendo que Tricia cayera de su asiento y Craig pudo evitar el golpe de su cabeza con el asiento delantero.   
Ninguno se movió ya que estaba confundidos y un poco asustados, escuchando a alguien subir. 

-¡Es el, con el sombrero azul!Craig fue quien planeo el boicot a los restaurantes de pizza -Grito Stan junto a un policía que lo tenía esposado - ¡Siempre a sido un maltido conspiranoico, nos convenció de hacerlo!

-¿Qué? -Fue lo único que pudo responder cuando el policía lo apunto con su arma y lo obligó a bajar. 

//////

Tweek estaba nervioso antes de ir a ensayar, y no había nada de nuevo en eso, aunque tal vez la palabra era poco para describir como se sentía hace una ahoras, mientras hacía como que buscaba un abrigo para cubrirse, o intentaba repasar sus diálogos ¿De verdad el era capaz de continuar con la obra? ¿Y de verdad valía la pena?

Trato de entretenerse con su celular pero no podía, intento continuar cos su tarea o ordenar un poco sus cosas. Faltaba poco para que Token llegara por el y sabía que no podía seguir evitando pensar en todo aquello que causaba su ansiedad. Su cuarto estaba más desordenado que hace unas horas y no pudo hacer más que sentarse en la orilla de su cama a llorar.

Las lágrimas caían por su mejilla, y no se preocupó de hacer ruido porque sus padres no estaban en casa. Se abrazó a si mismo y se esforzó en no hacerse heridas con las uñas en los brazos por la desesperación que sentía.   
Había estado acumulado su sentimientos de culpa y tenía que salir alguna vez pero pensó podía contenerse por más tiempo.

Camino a su baño y encendió la luz, el espejo arriba del lavabo era de buen tamaño aunque estaba un poco roto en una esquina, resultado de algún ataque de ansiedad.   
Vio su reflejo, y lloró más al darse cuenta de su rostro, el enrojecimiento de sus ojos, nariz y mejillas. Solo podía pensar que se veía patético, y quería dejar de llorar pero no podía controlarse.  
Su celular comenzó a vibrar en su cama, pero no se dio cuenta porque estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo pena por si mismo.

Mientras tanto Token ya llevaba un rato esperando en su auto y no había señal de Tweek. No creía que se hubiera ido por su cuenta, no lo haría sin avisarle. Podía esperarlo pero seguro que Wendy se molestaría con ellos por llegar tarde, no tenía otra opción que entrar a buscarlo. 

Camino hasta la puerta y empezó a tocar, para su conveniencia esta se encontraba abierta y no le sorprendía, a veces los padres de Tweek eran distraídos pero le preocupaba más el hecho de que Tweek no se asegurara que todas las puertas de su casa estén cerradas. 

Había algo anormal en todo eso, y no perdió tiempo en subir las escaleras y entrar con cautela al cuarto. No quería interrumpir algún momento privado o algo así. Quiso decir algo hasta que escuchó sollozos.

-Tweek... ¿Estas bien? 

El mencionado se paralizó frente a su espejo, se había distraído tanto que no se dio cuenta que ya se había hecho tarde. Token llegó hasta el marco de la puerta del baño, y Tweek tembló al verse descubierto. 

-¡Token! Lo siento... no me di cuenta -intento secarse las lágrimas y limpiarse la cara con una pequeña toalla, fingiendo que ya había terminado- Perdón.

-¿Que te pasa amigo? -Token se acercó a él, se veía realmente mal -¿Peleaste con Craig otra vez? 

-No, para nada, es solo que... estaba un poco nervioso porque no podía aprender algunos diálogos -Río nerviosamente mientras pasaba de largo a su amigo y tomaba sus cosas.

Miro con preocupación a Tweek, sabia que podía simplemente ignorar todo eso y dejarlo como estaba, Tweek era un buen actor y sabía que en ese momento estaba aparentando estar tranquilo.

-¿Eso es todo, realmente? Si es algo con Craig sabes que puedo hablar con él 

-No, todo con Craig está bien. De verdad era solo eso -Intentaba darle la espalda y evadir el tema que lo tenía tan sensible, esperaba poder mantener la calma cuando este frente a Pete -Dios, ya es tarde ¡Tenemos que irnos, Wendy se va a enojar con nosotros! Y no puedo soportar esa mierda ahora. 

Vio atentamente cómo se colocaba el abrigo, y notó sus entrecortadas palabras.   
Se quedo callado mientras se sentaba en la cama, en todo ese tiempo El rubio parecía estar listo para irse y sin embargo seguía dándole la espalda. Jugó con sus dedos e intentó distraerse viendo la habitación, no sabía cómo hablar con él. Craig se había vuelto muy bueno para lidiar con los problemas de su novio, y su novia era una chica muy razonable y cuando tenían problemas sabia que lo mejor era la comunicación.   
Justamente esa era la carencia de Craig, su dificultad con la comunicación con su pareja, su familia y todos los que lo rodeaban.

Ya había hablado de eso antes con él, sabía bien que solo con hablar sobre como se sentía pudo haberse evitado muchos problemas. Y sabía que él lo intentaba, pero aún le costaba mucho.   
Y si lo que hacía sufrir a Tweek tenia que ver con la obra tenía una idea de que podía ser.

-Es por Pete ¿No? Tweek.

Tembló al escuchar la voz de Token, que antes había sido suave y tal vez queriendo consolarlo y ahora era firme y profunda. Giro un poco su cabeza para verlo pero no por mucho tiempo, cuando sintió las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos y no se sintió capaz de no seguir llorando. 

-Mírame y dime si es que sigue con el, porque si es así te juro que...

-¡Claro que no! Nhg, y no te preocupes por eso, ya le dejé en claro que no estoy interesado en él.

-¿Entonces que es lo que pasa? Se que tiene que ver con todo esto.

El rubio no pudo más con todo eso, se derrumbó en cuanto Token lo presiono un poco. Las lágrimas salían sin control y de nuevo era una cosa temblorosa e inestable.   
No tuvo más remedio que ir junto a él y darle unas palmaditas en la espalda y lo fui para que se sentaran en la cama.

Y este era uno de los tantos momentos en que Token se daba cuenta como la relación de Craig estaba mal y que lo único que habían estado haciendo era estar pegados como maricas y evadir el tema de la infidelidad. Y aunque estaría mal petearle el culo a ambos por ser tan desinteresados por su propia relación sabia que tenía que ser la persona comprensiva y perfecta que por alguna razón las personas siempre esperaban que fuera, porque era negro y de alguna manera tenía que compensarlo. 

-Craig es mi amigo pero tú también lo eres, y me interesa lo que sea que te pase Tweek, incluso si prefieres que él no lo sepa.

Tweek seguía siendo un mar de lágrimas, pero sonrió tímidamente cuando escuchó eso, le hacía sentir bien que todavía tenía a alguien, a demás de a Wendy que solo quería que saliera con Pete.   
Se secó las lágrimas y río levemente.

-Token, debo decir que he estado mintiendo.

-¿Te estas acostando con ese gótico? 

-¡No soy una puta! Claro que no.

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que está pasando? Necesito que seas sincero, amigo. 

Tweek respiró profundamente, contar todo lo que pasó no era fácil, especialmente a quien le había dicho a Craig lo de aquel beso sin haberle importado donde estaban. 

-Tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada a Craig, por favor, no quiero que me odie.

Token lo miró por unos segundos, pero aunque quería ayudarlo no sabía lo que había pasado, pero tenía que confiar en él, incluso si Tweek había hecho algo malo. Asintió con la cabeza y puso una cara seria, y procuro mantenerla para no hacer sentir incómodo o juzgado a Tweek.

-Cuando le dijiste a Craig sobre sobre lo del beso discutimos en el estacionamiento, el se fue y yo no sabía que hacer hasta que Wendy le pidió a Pete que pasara a recogerme -Tweek empezó a jugar con los botones de su abrigo, no podía mirar a su amigo a la cara en ese momento. 

-¿Wendy? 

-Ngh, se que es raro, no se como pudo pensar en el. Pero acepte porque no quería que mis padres me vieran hecho mierda y empezaran a hacerme preguntas. Entonces fuimos a su casa y pasé la noche ahí ¡Pero juro que no pasó nada, solo nos besamos y dormimos juntos!

-Por dios, Tweek -Token se levantó rápidamente de la cama, pensó en irse pero intento relajarse para no hacer que Tweek se pusiera más triste, volvió a sentarse con un poco de distacia -¿Entonces realmente te gusta? Tweek, todos pensamos que tu no sabías nada sobre Pete ¿Lo sabías? ¿desde cuándo te gusta?

-¡No lo se! Yo no lo sabía hasta que Pete me lo dijo en su casa ¡Los vampiros me convencieron de besarlo cuando estábamos ensayando! -Un tic nervioso en su ojo volvió a empezar 

-¿Qué? ¿Vampiros?

\- ¡Y no me pude detener, pasamos todo el fin de semana juntos, salí con el pero no pasó nada además de besos!

Ahora ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse a los ojos, Tweek ya no estaba llorando solo tenía la cara tan roja e incluso sonreía pensando en todo lo que habia pasado y no podía dejar que su amigo se diera cuenta. Mientras Token pensaba como no juzgar a su amigo, el se habia ofrecido para escucharlo, pero Craig era su mejor amigo y el estaba con Tweek sin saber nada acerca de lo que realmente había pasado ¡Incluso el había animado a los dos a reconciliarse! Y ahora era un idiota que había caído en la mentira. 

-Creo que la madre de Stan nos vio mientras nos besamos en el auto de Pete.

-Jesus, Tweek... No sé que decirte, creo que Craig tiene derecho a saberlo ¿Al menos aún lo quieres?

-¡Claro que sí! Pero ahora estoy demasiado confundido -Tweek giro su cabeza para ver a Token, quien sintiendo la mirada del rubio sobre el también lo vio -Jamas me di cuenta de que podía haber alguien más que Craig, me siento tan seguro con el pero en cuanto note a Pete me siento como una mierda. Siempre asumí que si alguien en la relación era un maldito infiel no sería yo.

-Yo te entiendo, de verdad, pero necesitas ser sincero contigo mismo y con tu novio, si quieres conocer a otras personas esta bien, pero no hagas que Craig pierda su tiempo, estoy seguro de que el te ama.

No podía aguantar por mucho más tiempo, comenzó a llorar nuevamente, el sabia que era verdad que su novio lo amaba y el casi arruina una de las pocas relaciones significativas que había tenido en toda su vida.  
Token se acercó a él y a pesar de que no solían ser tan cercanos lo abrazó para hacerlo sentir mejor, no podía imaginar el estrés que estaban sintiendo esos dos por la idea de que se acabara lo que habían construido en tantos años. 

-Le dije a Pete que debíamos parar... y se que lo lastime, y tampoco quiero dejar de verlo. 

-Tienes que pensar que es lo realmente quieres, Tweek, ninguno de los dos merece esto. Si, si ustedes termina va a ser doloroso no solo para ustedes sino también para todo el puto pueblo, pero ambos pueden conocer a otras personas y tal vez en algún momento ser amigos.

Sintió como los dedos de Tweek apretaron sus brazos y el envolvió más aquel pequeño cuerpo, sus manos subieron hasta el cabello rubio para empezar a acariciarlo. El cabello de Tweek siempre había sido tan rubio y desordenado, y contrastaba tanto con la cara aniñada y con los ojos azules, grandes y profundos.   
Sabia que había cometido errores ahora más que nunca, pero al mismo tiempo era una persona tan linda y talentosa; Y no podía entender como el rubio nunca se había dado cuenta como otras personas no lo veían ya simplemente como el niño paranoico y raro que solía ser.

El llanto de Tweek era mucho más tranquilo, se sentía feliz de tener a alguien en ese momento. Su cabeza que antes había estado apoyada en Token lo miró atentamente, secándose las lágrimas y sintiéndose mejor.

Token vio a Tweek a los ojos, no sabía si seguir hablando, quiera decirle a Tweek que podía contar con el, y ser un apoyó para tomar cualquier decisión que el escogiera. La mano de Tweek bajo y se apoyó en la pierna de Token de forma suave.   
Y cuando Token se dio cuenta de como sus labios se acercaba a los contrarios no se lo negó.  
Se quedaron inmersos en aquel beso, y Tweek se sentía tan tranquilo y suave entre sus brazos, y aunque los besos eran castos y lentos en cuanto sintió a el pequeño rubio empujándolo para estar sobre el Token recobró el sentido.

Alejo rápidamente a Tweek y se levantó de la cama, al mismo tiempo que la realidad golpeó a el contrario y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que las palabras no le salían. Se levantó igualmente y tomó su mochila.

-Token, lo siento tanto ¡No se lo que me pasó, lo arruine todo!

-No importa Tweek, también fue mi culpa... solo no hablemos sobre esto y ninguno de los dos puede decirle nada a Nichole ni a Craig. Ahora vamos, porque si hacemos esperar más a los demás Wendy nos va a joder- Se paró en el marco de la puerta para conservar su distancia, y en su expresión se podía notar lo avergonzado que estaba- Y Tweek, te apoyo en ser gay y todo eso, pero no soy un marica, solo tuvimos un desliz.

-No le diré a nadie, no te preocupe por eso... 

-Te veo en el auto -Salio de la habitación y pudo escucharlo cerrar la puerta. 

Tomo unos segundos para tranquilizarse y saber que es lo que acababa de pasar y como había otra cosa que ocultar ahora, justo cuando penso que Token seria la persona indicada para ser un apoyó en un momento difícil. En ese momento extrañó cuando los gnomos y su relación con su falta de ropa interior eran su mayor preocupación.  
Reviso un poco los mensajes en su celular para decirle a Craig donde estaría y dejar que Token tuviera un momento de reflexión solo en su auto.

/////

Wendy había gritado tanto esa tarde, no solo su actor principal había llegado tarde, había un ambiente incómodo, los niños de la primaria que habían estado estado ahí antes que ellos habían dejado el lugar sucio y con un olor extraño y sobretodo había tenido que soportar a un grupo de chicos que por alguna razón seguían siendo fans de Twitlight, amigos de Mike, por supuesto.

A pesar de eso el ensayo había resultado muy bien, Tweek había mostrado como siempre lo talentoso que era para la actuación. Se veía tan seguro de sí mismo, parecía tan cómodo siendo él y sabia que ella no era la única en notarlo, ya que los demás "espectadores" habían venido solo para ver cómo el rubio actuaba.

Estaban justo en la parte donde la pareja viajaba para casarse y tener su noche de bodas.  
Cuando el sujeto se daba cuenta de que su esposa no era quien el pensaba que era. 

La escenografías lista, así que estaba sobre el escenario y por suerte podrían tener los vestuarios en unos días. Se presentan y con suerte todo saldría bien, si Pete o Tweek decidían dejar todo el tema de lado claro que le molestaba pero si ninguno quiera seguir con su relación ella no iba rogar.  
Podía ver a Tweek acostado en la "cama" y a Pete arreglado cosas en lo que simulaba ser una habitación y como el rubio sostenía una pequeña caja donde se suponía que tenían que ir los anteojos para poder hacer la escena. 

Debía admitir que por todo lo que había pasado fue un buen día para actuar la última parte del cuento, toda la tensión del momento, la edición en el rostro de Tweek y el evidente resentimiento de parte del gótico, siendo ese el momento en el que el hombre del relato básicamente descubría como se había casado con su tatarabuela, pero ella lo había engañado con un falso casamiento para hacerlo su heredero y hacerlo esposo de otra mujer. 

Era complicado, lo sabía, en primer lugar no podía entender porque habían sido que Pete escogió justamente ese cuento para actuar junto a él chico del que estaba tan enamorado.

Mientras el gótico sobre el escenario apuntaba a el otro con el dedo mientras lo insultaba por haberlo engañado, mientras los "vampiros" espectadores hablaban entre ellos sobre lo que estaba pasando y totalmente perdidos en la obra. 

Como era algo tarde no podían estar ahí por tanto tiempo, ya que si algo llegara a pasar toda la culpa caería en Wendy por ser la directora y quien había pedido el permiso para poder estar en la escuela.   
Wendy salió rápidamente con Lisa para llevarla a su casa, ese día estaba harta ya que además de todo tenía que ir a la casa de Stan que le había mandado un mensaje "urgente", ni siquiera se dio cuenta de como Token estaba cobrando valor para ir a hablar con ella.

Estaba sentado atrás del escenario mientras esperaba a Tweek para poder hablar con el, a lo lejos veía a Pete y a Mike mientras eran rodeados de chicas y chicos que parecían tener toda su atención en el gótico, que solo les respondía de manera cortante y por alguna razón no solo se iba y los dejaba hablando solos, como había hecho en otras ocaciones.  
Se sienta totalmente ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando, lo único que quería era irse y tener a alguien a quien poder contarle todo lo que había pasado; En momentos como ese le gustaría que Jimmy estuviera ahí haciendo más ligero el ambiente con algún chiste, o a Clyde sufriendo y llorando más que el para el poder concentrase en calmar al castaño. 

Vio a Tweek caminar hasta el de manera tímida, tan diferente a toda la imagen que daba hace unos momentos dentro de su papel. Pero ya no podía fingir que era esa persona abnegada que sus amigos esperaban, en ese momento se sentía muy mal y el también necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado, pero sobretodo un tiempo lejos de los problemas de Craig y Tweek. 

-Creo que ya me tengo que ir -Token se apresuro a levantarse para ir frente al rubio - Espero que entiendas que no puedes venir conmigo, lo siento.

-Esta bien, se que la cage, Token -Su cara mostraba un total arrepentimiento, pero no podía bajar la guardia.

-Escucha, puedes encontrar a cualquier otra persona que te lleve a casa, seguro alguno de los amigos de Mike, después de todo parece que solo vinieron a verte a ti.

Rieron un poco por aquello, sintiéndose cómodos por un momento cómodos entre ellos y sin embargo nada podía quitar esos sentimientos de culpabilidad.

-Si, no te preocupes. Puedo arreglarlo yo solo.

-Genial, solo trata de pensar en lo que hablamos. Pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, no quiero lastimar a Nichole. Adiós.

No le dio tiempo a Tweek de despedirse cuando Token ya se daba la vuelta y se despedía con un movimiento de mano. Y el hecho de que ambos estuvieran desacuerdo con no decir nada lo tranquilizó.  
Se sintió perdido por algunos segundos, vio a él grupo que estaba sentando hablando y se sintió tan pequeño y patético de haberle dicho que podía encontrar a alguien que al menos lo acercara a casa, tal vez incluso tendría que caminar en plena noche y eso no era nada bueno para su ansiedad.  
No tenía la confianza para ir con Mike y preguntarle o a cualquiera de sus amigos. Sobretodo con Pete, había jodido todo con él, ahora no podía ir a pedir su ayuda si antes había sido un idiota. 

Resignado tomo sus cosas y se puso su abrigo, mientras leía y contestaba mensajes de su novio solo para hacer tiempo. Y camino hasta la salida y por los pasillos. Tan solo se sentía asustado de caminar en la escuela vacía y con esa luz tenue, se tranquilizó un poco por escuchar voces y risas junto con pasos de varias personas.  
Abrió la puerta trasera de la escuela para poder salir al estacionamiento, sintiendo el viento frío recorrerlo nuevamente con la mente en blanco y decidiendo que era lo que iba a hacer, mientras una mano huesuda se posaba en su hombro. 

Giro su cabeza un poco asustado y temblando porque había sido algo muy repentino. Pero lo único que se encontró fue a una chica de cabello corto plateado sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos falsos de manera alegre.  
Conocida a la chica ya que compartirán pocas clases juntos, Los profesores se referían a ella como Katie pero sabía que desde hace mucho tiempo ninguno de los chicos vampiro usaba su nombre real. (2)

-¡Estuviste genial! No puedo esperar para ver la obra, realmente te has metido en tu papel -Dijo ella acercándose mucho y sin quitar su mano de Tweek, haciendo que el pudiera sentir las frías manos incluso sobre la ropa.

Estuvo a punto de contestar hasta que llegaron todos los demás, no eran tantos, tal vez unos 7 chicos y chicas con ropa oscura y extravagante. Rápidamente se vio rodeado por todos, que comenzaban a hablarle al mismo tiempo en el mismo tono que la primer chica. 

\- ¿Ya habías actuado antes? ¿Clases de actuación o algo así? -Pregunto una chica alta con cabello corto y con una gana de cabello rojo y negro.

-Si, estoy seguro que lo vi en otra obra antes -Dijo un chico bajito de ropa azul. 

-Me hubiera gustado estar ahí, pero ahora estás genial en esta. 

Los chicos se quedaron hablando sobre el entre ellos, Tweek casi no respondía a excepción de contestar "si y no", pero no hacía falta porque ellos se contestaban. Estaba un poco confundido y no acostumbrado a esa nueva atención que le estaban brindando, la última vez que había pasado había sido por todo el tema del yaoi, y se sentía bien ser reconocido por algo que realmente le interesaba. 

-¡Eres tan lindo! Me encantaría tenerte en algo escrito por mi -La chica de cabello plateado mientras se acercaba a él tocando su rostro, lo que lo puso un poco nervioso.

-Claro, me gustaría seguir actuando con otras personas -Respondio tratando de actuar lo más tranquilo posible. 

-Estoy escribiendo un guión y me gustaría que lo leyeras, sería bueno trabajar contigo -Se notaba emocionada antes todo eso, y los demás la aletaron a seguir hablando sobre su proyecto, Tweek solo guardo silencio e intento prestar atención.

Un poco alejado de ellos se encontraban Pete y Mike, el gótico estaba fumando mientras veía a la nada manteniéndose ocupado solo en sus pensamientos, mientras que el "vampiro" se mantenía alejado para no tener que respirar el humo con su atención en sus amigos y como básicamente iban a lamerle el culo a Tweek. 

Tenía que admitir que sentía un poco de celos por el rubio, cuando eran más jóvenes había sido el chico más popular por iniciar toda la estética y "filosofía" vampírica en la primaria de South Park y había seguido así por unos años y tampoco podía forzar a los demás a alejarse de otras personas que pudieran ser más interesantes. Pero tampoco podía evitar tener esos pensamientos y encima tene una mala imagen de Tweek por ser el chico que engañaba a su novio con el chico que tenía al lado, no era para sorprenderse que a pesar se su edad era uno de esos adolescentes de buena conducta al igual que los demás vampiros, entonces no podía evitar pensar en el rubio como una mala influencia para los demás chicos: Claramente no les daba una mala imagen, Tweek se estaba volviendo lo suficiente popular como para pasar el rato con ellos (3). 

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, no estaban de humor para lidiar con el otro. El tiempo pasaba lento mientras Mike esperaba, pero Pete no tenía ninguna razón para seguir ahí pero estaba parado como idiota sin saber que era lo que esperaba o algún plan para volver a estar cerca.   
Cuando ya parecían haber terminado vio como todos se despedían de Tweek quien solo se había quedado estático y sin haber procesado todo lo que había pasado en aquel día. 

Los vio partir en el auto de Mike con alguna canción sonando probablemente del soundtrack de Twitligh o algún artista del estilo. 

Tweek pudo ver como Pete se acercaba al, muchas ideas pudieron haber pasado por su mente pero no pudo pensar en nada a parte de sonrojarse y sentir como su ansiedad estaba regresando después de unos segundos de tranquilidad.   
Para suerte de ambos se sentían de la misma manera. 

-Ho..la -Tweek se atrevió a dar el segundo paso caminando igualmente hacia el, cosa que puso al gótico más nerviso de lo que ya estaba.

-Hola... ¿No venías con Token? -Decidio ir directamente al punto, evitando mirarlo a los ojos para poder mantener su pose de malhumor y desinteresado. 

-Ah, Token tenía algunas cosas que hacer, E-entonces no podía llevarme a casa -Sonaba como una buena excusa, no sabía tantos detalles y tampoco sonaba como algo de lo cual tuviera que dar más explicaciones.

-Como sea ¿Quieres que te lleve? 

Sabia que no podía haber sonado más patético, por parecer tan desesperado para poder estar al menos unos minutos a solas con el rubio.  
Intento al menos intimidar fumando cerca de Tweek.   
Pero el rubio no captaba eso ni un poco ¿Desde cuándo le atraía tanto esa actitud forzada para verse como un idiota? Era verdad que Craig podía serlo también, pero Pete lo era multiplicado por 100. 

-S-si, esta bi-ien. Iba a pedírselo a alguno de esos chicos pero parece que el auto estaba lleno. 

-Como quieras, vamos a mi auto.

Empezaron a caminar hasta el auto que no estaba muy lejos, e inconsistente ambos intentaban ir de lado intentando controlar su anterior "juego" de tomarse de las manos o acariciar los dedos del contrario como hacían antes de que los verdaderos problemas comenzaran. 

Tweek no hablaba, el frío ya no era algo que le importara e incluso estando cerca del gótico la culpa por todo lo sucedido con Token parecía desaparecer siendo remplazada por la emoción del momento y su inevitable enamoramiento que en esos momentos no se preocupaba en negar.

Era una contradicción actuar de esa manera después de lo que había pasado la última vez que se vieron, en otro momento tal vez intentaría convencerse de que todo eso solo lo hacía por querer llevar las cosas en paz, y no causar más problemas.   
Pero mientras más veía y estaba cerca de él más se pasaba por el culo todo aquello.   
La ropa negra y grande en el cielo alto y delgado jam6ss había llamado su atención de esa manera. Su cara aún con acné y el maquillaje negro que resaltaba los ojos profundos, y toda la expresión de su cara que se esforzaba en mantenerse seria. Incluso aquel olor tan característico de un fumador compulsivo le atraía. 

Subió al asiento delantero con su mochila entre las piernas, abrazándose a sí mismo junto con el bolso, mirando a la ventana para detenerse de decir algo estupido que empeorará el trayecto a casa.   
Las ventanas estaban cerradas y por lo tanto Pete había apagado su cigarrillo antes de subir al auto, pero el olor no se iba y eso solo lo hacía sentirse despertado para poder impregnarse de este, fuera como fuera.

La concentración Pete estaba centrada en el camino. Todos sus pensamientos iban directamente a su baja autoestima, se sentía tan patético por estar otra vez en esa situación, cuando unos días atrás había rechazado la ayuda de Wendy y depues de eso estando en la habitación de Henrrieta se había desahogado con sus amigos sobre todo lo que había pasado con Tweek, prometiendo que no iba a volver a intentar estar juntos, sin embargo se negó a renunciar a su papel en la obra.

Intentaba no mirar a Tweek fallando en muchas ocaciones, podía darse esa libertad ya que estaba distraído. Era estupido e incluso peligroso, ya había visto su rostro cuando había llegado a la escuela; Con la nariz y los ojos rojos haciendo notorio que habia estado llorando, no se atrevía preguntar porque, peor aún así se veía hermoso.  
Teniendo a los chicos vampiros viéndolo como pedejos por horas lo había puesto celoso, siempre habia pensado que el era una de las pocas personas que podía ver todas las cualidades de Tweek, ahora además de quedarse pensando en que estaría haciendo el rubio con su novio también iba a sentirse mal por ver a Tweek simplemente conviviendo con otra persona. 

Estaban cada vez más cerca de el vecindario donde estaba la casa del rubio, quien estaba viendo la pantalla de su celular con una expresión confundida ya que Craig habla dejado de contestar sus mensajes hace ya un tiempo, estaba seguro que solo había acompañado a Tricia a el mall para no tener que ir a verlo, en el fondo le molestaba un poco pero Tweek también tenía que comprenderlo. 

En pocos minutos Pete estacionó su auto frente a la casa, ambos llenos de remordimiento y sin saber si solo se iban o si era mejor decir algo para no sentirse peor. 

-Gracias por traerme -Dijo Tweek sin importar si era lo correcto -Pete... y-yo aún me siento mal por todo lo que pasó, de verdad no buscaba lastimarte. 

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente Tweek no estaba seguro si salir del auto y dejarlo solo, y aquel comentario solo hizo sentir peor a Pete y por consecuencia lo puso de mal humor. 

-Tweek, ya dejaste claro que no estás buscando nada conmigo -Le responio en un tono firme pero que dejaba entre ver lo dolido que se sentía -Prefieres a Craig, esta bien, E-eran muchos problemas para los dos. 

Ahora Tweek se detenía de bajar y Pete de pedirle que se fuera, ambos sabían que estaba ansiosos de verse nuevamente, a pesar de que Tweek se negó a estar con el y Pete sabía que era probable que Tweek solo estuviera haciéndole perder el tiempo.   
Las luces en la casa estaban encendidas pero ninguno de los dos prestaba atención en si era que el señor y la señora Tweak estaban en casa o seguían en el trabajo. 

-¡Estoy tan confundido, Pete, eso es lo que me está pasando -Pego su espalda al asiento sin importarle tirar su bolso -Todo paso tan rápido, no se que hacer. 

En es momento ambos se veían a los ojos, Pete estaba enojado y Tweek triste, esto no mejoraba la situación.

-Si amaras tanto a tu novio no tendrías que estar aquí conmigo, se nota que está confundido -Respondió en un tono sarcástico el cual el contrario notó al instante - ¿De verdad no te importa todo lo que pasó? ¿Te importa una mierda todo lo que hicimos? 

-¡No, p-para nada, ne importa mucho! De verdad no puedo dejar de pensar en todo, ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de Craig... -Tomo su mochila abriendo la puerta del auto para salir, sintiéndose humillado - Gracias por todo.

Pete salió igualmente y mucho más rápido que Tweek, quien al ver esto no supo que pensar ¿Lo iba a golpear o algo así? Tenia un poco de miedo, peor aún así ambos querían saber que más tenía que decir el otro.   
Tweek no entró a su casa, camino hasta el gótico quien seguía cerca de su auto. 

-Solo dejalo, Tweek ¡Craig se puede ir al infierno! No tienes porque seguir con él-Ahora su voz sonaba triste.

Tweek no sabia que decirle, todo está pasando de nuevo y no queira caer en un círculo vicioso. Quería huir pero sabía que ya no podía. 

-Lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que lo sigo queriendo tanto, necesito tiempo para procesar toda esta basura ¡mucha presión!

Pete vio como Tweek se ponía las manos en el cabello para comenzar arrancar un poco de cabello, pero rápidamente pudo sentir como sus brazos bajaban y sintió como era rodeado por los brazos del contrario en un abrazo necesitado y triste.   
Tweek pudo notar como el gótico temblaba y lo fuerte que lo sujetaba, como para evitar que se fuera.

Correspondió a al abrazó unos segundos después, de forma tímida y sin decirse nada. Tal vez, en ese momento ninguno de los dos quieran lidiar otra vez con todo lo que estaba en su contra, con si querían seguir con eso y de que manera.  
El mentón de Pete se apoyaba en la cabeza de Tweek mientras el rubio se resguardaba entre su cuello y pecho. Ambos estaban en un mal estado y uno de ellos tendría que tomar una decisión importante en poco tiempo, pero no quería pensar en eso.

//////

En la ventana que daba a la entrada de la casa se encontraba Richard Tweak en medio de un ataque nerviso, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Su hijo siendo abrazado por su amigo ¡Al cual amablemente había saludado hace un tiempo! Lo había reconocido fácilmente y había caído en que solo había ido a dejar a su hijo.

El sabia bien que ese no era el tipo de abrazo que Tweek le daba a sus amigos, el jamás había sido un niño cariñoso a no ser que fuera con su novio. 

La taza de café que tenía en la mano había caído de forma dramática al suelo junto con el mientras jalaba su cabello casi rasgando su ropa. La escena era ridícula, pero Richard tenía que vivir su momento de traición.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de forma violenta. No podía creer que su hijo se prestara para algo así, ni como había jugado con los sentimientos de Craig, y sobre todo si las personas se enteraban ya no tendría a la pareja favorita del pueblo para promocionar su cafetería.

Sabia que si alguien se enteraba la reputación de su hijo estaba muerta, y por lo tanto su negocio también se vería afectado. Nadie quieria a los infieles, y ni el ni su esposa le habían dado ese ejemplo a Tweek. 

No podía procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, así que procuro desmayarse de la forma más dramática posible, con su cuerpo en medio de la sala de estar junto con lo que quedaba de aquella taza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Sophie es un personaje nuevo d ela ulima temporada de South park, y si no la han visto les recomiendo buscar la escena en la que aparece Pete hablando con ella, me sorprendió ver eso porque jamás habían mostrado a los góticos con alin interés romántico, a parte me dio risa ver a Pete siendo un TRAIDOR con Michael, lo que me dio más ideas para seguir con este fic. 
> 
> (
> 
> 2)Le personaje al que me refiero es Bloodrayne, en la página oficial de SP su nombre real está como Katie Gelson. Jamás he sido muy fan de los niños vampiro y por eso no se como escribir sobre ellos, pero estoy tratando, si han puesto atención a como se ven podrán distinguir por la descripción cuales son los otros dos que le hablan a Tweek. 
> 
> (3)Se que muchas personas y yo al principio cuando escribimos a Mike siempre es como "perfecto" y amable, pero en el capítulo donde aparece se puede ver que es buena onda pero tampoco es así con todos, quería empezar a integrar eso a este fic. 
> 
> Estuve escribiendo este capítulo como por dos años, hasta que en agosto o septiembre quiero terminar y ya esta en proceso el siguiente capítulo. Se me hace difícil saber si es que tengo lectores aquí ya que no tengo muchos comentarios y si recibe likes mi trabajo pero hace poco que uso esta página para publicar y realmente no se mucho sobre como funciona. 
> 
> Gracias por leer y perdón por las faltas ortográficas y gramaticales.


End file.
